La mystérieuse Riza Hawkeye : Arnétise
by Hawkeye59
Summary: La team Mustang est envoyée à Arnétise pour enquêter sur une histoire d'enlèvement d'enfants. Mais là-bas ils apprendrons certaines choses qu'ils ignoraient vis-à-vis du lieutenant... COMPLETE! - La suite : La mystérieuse Riza Hawkeye 2 : Central City.
1. Les enlèvements

La team Mustang était débordée aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, elle avait tout un tas de dossiers et rapports à remplir et à finir et comme toujours, l'équipe n'avait eu aucun répit de la journée, elle travaillait depuis le petit jour... Mais aujourd'hui un militaire vint rompre lors ennui contidien. Il entra dans le bureau commun où ils travaillaient et se mit au garde à vous.

-Désolé de vous déranger en plein travail colonel, mais le général Grumman souhaiterait vous voir.

Roy ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête de son dossier pour répondre.

-Bien dites lui que j'arrive!

-Bien colonel!

-Vous pouvez disposer!

Sur ceux le militaire quitta le bureau et Mustang leva le nez de son dossier puis s'étira en laissant échapper un long bayement avant de se lever.

-Je me demande bien ce que me veut le général!!!

Havoc le regarda avec espoir, après tout une petite mission leur ferait le plus grand bien.

-Peut-être une nouvelle mission, ce serait bien.

La suggestion du sous-lieutenant fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres du Colonel, oui lui aussi pensait la même chose, mais pas pour les mêmes raison...

-Quelle bonne idée! Cela me fera une bonne excuse pour ne pas rendre tout de suite ces fichus rapports!

Roy désigna une pile de dossier sur son bureau avec un dégouts apparant; Hawkeye lui retorqua.

-A votre place je ne dirais pas cela colonel! Vous étiez déjà censé rendre ces rapports ce matin donc même si on part en "mission" si mission il y a, je pense que le général vous demandera de terminer ces dossiers avant de partir!

Roy n'écouta pas (comme d'habitude) les paroles de son lieutenant et ajouta:

-On verra bien ce que nous veut Grumman!

Puis il quitta son bureau d'un pas joyeux sans ajouter un mot pour se rendre dans celui du général où il espérait trouver son bonheur.

oOo

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau du général, Mustang toqua à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrée du général pour pénétrer dans le bureau.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir général ?

-Ah c'est vous Mustang ! Entrez Entrez ! Effectivement, je vous attendais !

-Qui a-t-il ?

-J'ai reçu un ordre de mission! et j'ai décidé de vous l'attribuer à vous et votre équipe.

Roy eu une légère pensé pour son sous-lieutenant:

-Tiens! Havoc a vu juste!

Puis répondit au général:

-Ah! Et... En quoi consiste-t-elle?

-Eh bien, c'est assez spécial! Il s'agit d'enlèvement.

-ce genre de mission n'est pas plutôt pour la police?

-J'ai dit que c'était assez spécial. Certes il s'agit d'enlèvement. Mais selon les sources, il n'y a qu'un seul kidnappeur.

-Il s'y prend seul d'accord! Mais qui sont ses victimes?

-Des enfants qui n'ont pas plus de 5 ans.

-Quel imbécil à le culot d'enlever des enfants de cette âge!!!!

-C'est une bonne question...

-Y a t'il eu des demandes de rançon?

-Justement non. Aucune.

-Et il y a eu des témoins lors des enlèvements?

-Des enfants à peine plus agée qui n'ont pas plus de 10 ans. C'est eux qui ont dit qu'il était seul mais il n'ont rien su dire de plus. Voila. C'est tout ce que je sais! Vous en apprendrez peut-être un peu plus dans ce rapport.

Il tendit un dossiers à Roy qui le prit et ajouta:

-Et même sur place.

Roy feuilleta le dossier tout en demandant:

-Sur place? Où est-ce?

-A Arnétise. C'est à 2 heures de train d'ici.

-Depuis quand dure les enlèvements? Et combien en a-t-il eu?

-Un mois. Pour eu je crois 5 en tous cas quand on me l'a dit. Il y en a peut-être eu d'autre entre temps.

-Oui probablement! Bien je crois que je vais vous laisser! En faite, j'aurais une question à vous posez...

-Allez-y je vous écoute?

-Pourquoi faire appel à des militaires aussi gradés que mon équipe pour cette enquête?

Grumman ne répondit pas tout de suite à cette question, il croisa ses doigts, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau et fixa Mustang puis après un soupir de réfléxion prit la peine de répondre:

-et bien car je pense qu'avec votre équipe l'affaire sera vite réglée! J'ai confiance en _elle_!

-Pourquoi êtes vous si confiant en mon équipe?

-Je pensez que vous n'aviez qu'une question à me poser colonel! Hors là ça fait deux!

-Oui... Désolé général!

-Bien, je vous laisse prévenir votre équipe. Votre train par demain à 11h, au passage... n'oubliez pas de terminez vos dossiers qui étaient à rendre ce matin avant de partir.

-Bien!

Il se mit en garde à vous:

-Général.

-repos Colonel. Vous pouvez disposez.

-Bien.

Sur ceux Mustang quitta le bureau du général Grumman pour retourner dans le sien.

oOo

Sur le chemin de retour vers son bureau, Mustang se laissa allait à ses songes et retourna tout ce qu'il savait sur cette affaire afin de trouver une réponse ou une hypothèse à ses questions.  
Il se mit à parlait tout en songeant:

-Je paierais cher pour savoir pourquoi le général est si confiant en mon équipe!? Cela n'a pas de sens! Et puis cette histoire d'enlèvement ne me dit rien qui vaille, elle me parait louche...! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment! Un TRÈS mauvais pressentiment!!! Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que le lieutenant Hawkeye avait raison! Je vais devoir terminer ces fichus dossiers avant de partir T.T, j'ai horreur quand elle a raison... et en plus... elle a TOUJOURS raison T.T...

Une fois arriver devant son bureau, Roy sortit de sa transe et ouvrit la porte pour voir tous les regards se tournaient vers lui et dès qu'il l'aperçut, Havoc s'adressa à lui.

-Alors colonel! Quelles sont les nouvelles?

-Et bien sous-lieutenant Havoc, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez vu juste!

-En quoi?

-Nous partons enquêter...

Mustang fut coupé par Havoc fou de joie.

-Génial! En enfin de l'action ^o^!

Tout excité il ajouta : -De quoi s'agit-il? Un groupe de trafiquant? Une bombe volée par des malfaiteurs à récupérer? Des....

Mustang coupa Havoc dans son délire de peur de le décevoir:

-Rien de tout cela Havoc! désolé de casser ton tripe! Il s'agit seulement d'une enquête sur des enlèvements!

Contrairement à ce que pensé Mustang, Havoc ne fut pas déçut mais au contraire très surpris.

-Des en-lè-ve-ments 'Oo!!!

-Mais colonel! Ce genre d'affaires n'est pas plutôt confiée à la police?

La remarque de l'adjudant Furey fit soupirer Mustang qui s'installa devant son bureau avant de leur expliquer tout ce que Grumman lui avait appris dans les moindres détails. Une fois son discours terminé, son équipe le rua de questions.

-Et bien c'est du lourd tout ça! Mais vous nous avez pas dit quand on part!

-Et pour combien de temps!

-Ni même où!

Roy, laissa Havoc, Breda et Fuery poser leur questions et il répondit au trois à la fois.

-Et bien, nous partons demain matin par le train de 11h, pour combien de temps... ça je ne sais pas, sinon nous partons en direction de Arnétise...

BLANG!!! BLONG!!! BLANG!!!

Tout le monde sursauta. La phrase de Mustang avait été interrompue par un bruit de livre et de dossiers qui tombaient et tous les regards se tournèrent dès lors vers Hawkeye qui était la cause du chahut après avoir lâchez des mains ce qu'elle y tenait deux secondes auparavant...

Riza semblait choquée et ça toute l'équipe le remarqua.

-Désolée...

Ce furent les seules mots qu'elles trouva à dire et en les prononçant sa voix était tremblante ce qui inquièta Mustang. Il la regarda ramasser tout ce qu'elle avait fait tomber et demanda.

-Vous allez bien lieutenant?

-Oui... oui! Ces dossiers mon juste échapés des mains!

Son ton disait évidement tout le contraire et Mustang le remarqua.

-Vous êtes sur?

Riza se releva après avoir ramassée les livres et dossiers éparpillés par terre et répondit en mentant:

- Évidement!

Et ce fut Havoc qui contesta:

-Pourtant on ne dirais pas!

-Je suis d'accord avec havoc! Quelque chose ne va pas lieutenant?

-Vous pouvez tout nous dire vous savez!

-Exactement!

-Non! Je vous dis que ça va!

-Sur!?

Roy insista sur ces paroles ce qui troubla Riza déconcertée.

-Euh... Oui... Bon il est déjà midi! C'est l'heure de la pause! A tout à l'heure...

Et avant même que quiconque puisse dire un seul mot, Hawkeye quitta le bureau à grande vitesse comme si elle était poursuivit par quelqu'un.  
A SUIVRE....


	2. Pendant la pause déjeunée!

A la suite du départ précipité du lieutenant Hawkeye, une discussion débuta entre Havoc et Mustang, une discussion dont le sujet principal était Hawkeye évidement., Havoc trouvait le comportement de celle-ci bizarre.

-Hawkeye se comporte bizarrement tout à coup! Ce n'est pas son genre!

-Oui absolument! J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose...

Roy avait dit cela songeur... Il s'inquiétait du comportement inhabituel de son bras droit. Pourquoi avit-elle réagit ainsi.

-Ca c'est sur! C'est la première fois depuis que je travaille avec elle que je vois Hawkeye partir directement à la pause! D'habitude elle ne quitte pas le bureau tant qu'elle a pas finit de remplir le dossiers qu'elle est en train de lire!

Suite à la remarque du sous-lieutenant, le jeune adjudant Fuery qui s'entendait très bien avec la jeune femme prit par à la discussion.

-Elle a peut-être des problèmes! Il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Black Hayate!

Et Oui, Fuery avait beaucoup d'affection pour le chien du lieutenant, toute l'équipe le savait et Havoc le rassura.

-Ne t'en fais pas! S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Blacky on l'aurait su!

-Vous êtes sûr sous-lieutenant?

-Evidement! Ca m'étonnerait fortement qu'Hawkeye se comporte de la sorte à cause de son chien!

-Ca me rassure! Et vous colonel vous en pensez quoi?

Mustang qui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de leur conversation se replongea dans ses dossiers tout en essayant de ne pas penser à son lieutenant et répondit à l'adjudant.

-Que j'ai une tonne de dossiers à finir avant demain!

Roy s'installa derrière son bureau, tout en feuilletant le dossier qu'il avait en main. Pendant ce temps là, Breda et Falman qui se préoccupaient peu de la réaction d'Hawkeye, sortirent du bureau après avoir souhaitez un bon apétit au reste de l'équipe, pour se rendre au réfectoire. Havoc et Fuery eux regardaient Mustang plongé dans sa paperasse stupéfait.

-Euh... colonel...

-Oui havoc?

-Vous remplissez de la paperasse pendant la pause déjeuner? oO

-Et alors?

-Et alors.... Je pense que Hawkeye n'est pas la seule à être bizarre...! Vous n'allez pa manger?

Roy soupira et lacha le dossier qu'il avait fini de feuilleter; puis il leva son regard vers ses deux subordonné.

-J'aimerais bien! Mais vois-tu Havoc, le général m'a demandé de finir mon travail en retard avant de partir pour Arnétsie! Donc si je veux avoir finit pour demain! Je crois que je vais devoir me passer de ma pause déjeuner! Surtout si Hawkeye me fosse compagnie comme elle vient de le faire! Donc si vous pouviez me ramenez un petit quelque chose du réfectoire ce ne sera pas de refut!

-Ok! je vais voir ce que je peux faire! Amusez vous bien!

Une fois dit, Havoc quitta le bureau pour rejoindre Les autres au réfectoire. A présent il ne rester plus que Mustang et Fuery dans le bureau. Le colonel remarquant qu'il était toujours observé, s'adressa au jeune homme.

-Oui? Qui a t il adjudant Fuery?

-Comment pouvez-vous restez aussi calme et détendu alors que l'un de vos subordonnés à des ennuis?!

-Vous pourriez être plus précis?

-Je parle du lieutenant Hawkeye!

-A oui le lieutenant! Et alors?

-Vous ne vous inquiètait pas pour elle?

-Bien sur que non, je suis sur qu'elle sera en pleine forme cette après-midi, elle devait avoir faim c'est tout!

-Vous êtes sur?

-Absolument! Vous avez quelque chose d'autre à ajouter?

-Euh... Non!

-Dans ce cas vous feriez mieux d'aller manger!

-Euh... Oui! Au revoir colonel!

-C'est cela au revoir....

Une fois Fuery sorti, Mustang se prit la tête dans les mains et repartit dans un monologue intérieur tout en reprenant ses dossiers en cours.

-C'est complètement FAUX!!!! C'est la première fois que je vois Hawkeye se comporter de la sorte! En tout cas j'espère que ça ira mieux cet après-midi...

oOo

Pendant ce temps là, Riza se trouvait en grande conversation avec le général Grumman dans le bureau de celui-ci.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça!

-Mais voyons Riza, tu connais cette ville comme ta poche! Avec toi cette enquête sera vite résolu! Et puis cela ne te fais pas plaisir de retourner là-bas?

-Ce n'est pas ça! Mais s'ils apprennent la vérité sur moi! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir! Ils vont me harceler de questions! Et ma vie privée dans tout ça!!!!

-Oui c'est vrai que c'est un problème! Mais ton équipe et digne de confiance! Ils ne sont pas du genre à tout raconter au premier venu!

-Je ne suis pas aussi sur que toi, moi!

-De toute façon tu veras le moment venu, ce que tu feras!

-Mais grand-pè... je veux dire général...

-Riza! Il est hors de question que je confie cette mission à une autre équipe!

-Mais pourquoi? Ce n'est pas si compliqué!

-J'ai dit non! Parce qu'il en ai ainsi et pas autrement! Mais maintenant si j'étais toi j'irai manger! Ce n'est pas bon de travailler l'estomac vide.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me couver comme ça! Je n'ai plus 5 ans! Je suis assez autonome pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi!

-Je sais bien! Mais tu es la seule petite fille qu'il me reste!

-La seule?

-Mais oui! Tu es la seule petite fille de qui j'ai des nouvelles tous les jours et dont je sais que tu es en bonne santé! Bien maintenant file avant que quelqu'un ne te vois ici!

-d'accord! Au revoir général!

-Au revoir Riza! Bonne apétit!

-A toi aussi.

Riza quitta le bureau de son grand-père pour se diriger vers le réfectoire.

oOo

Après être sortit du réfectoire Riza retourna directement au bureau. Pensant qu'il n'y aurait personne encore présent et qu'ils étaient tous encore au réfectoire; elle fut surprise de constater que Mustang était toujours ou déjà dans le bureau.

-euh...

Mustang qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrée leva la tête du rapport qu'il consultait.

-Ah lieutenant c'est vous! Vous allez mieux?

-Je vous demande pardon?

Riza ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son supérieur à croire qu'elle avait déjà oubliée l'incident du midi.  
Elle alla s'installer derrière son bureau d'un air septique.

-Eh bien tout à l'heure! Vous avez subitement quitter le bureau!

-Ah oui désolée!

-De quoi désolée?

-Désolée d'être parti subitement du bureau.

-Ah d'accord! Mais je n'attendais pas d'excuse!

-Ah bon?

-Non! Je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez mieux!

-Et bien je vais mieux! Voila vous êtes content colonel?

-On ne peut plus content!

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce, Riza reprit les documents qu'elle avait laissée à l'abandon lorsqu'elle avait quittée le bureau et s'y replongea tandis que Roy retourner à la lecture de son rapport, qu'il tenait en main.  
Il fallut bientôt cinq minute à Riza pour réagir, elle leva soudainement la tête de son bureau et fit sursauter le colonel.

-Colonel!

-Oui!? Il y a un problème?

-Non! C'est juste que je viens de remarquer que vous travaillez!

Mustang fut offensé par cette remarque et ajouta.

-Oui et alors! Il n'y a rien de mal à cela que je sache!

Voyant qu'elle avait vexée son supérieur, elle s'excusa:

-Ah non désolée! je ne voulais pas vous vexer! Je suis juste étonnée de vous voir travailler sans que je n'ai besoin d'utiliser mes armes! Et encore plus pendant la pause déjeuner!

-Ah oui! ça c'est juste que le général Grumman m'a demandé de terminer tout le travail en retard avant de partir....

Il remarqua que Riza souriait et ajouta:

-Pourquoi souriez-vous?

et oui Riza après la remarque de Mustang avait laissé échapper par erreur un petit sourire moqueur.

-C'est juste que je me doutais que le général allait vous dire quelque chose dans le genre!

-Desfois je me demande si vous n'êtes pas devin Hawkeye!

-J'aimerais bien! Ca doit être amusant...

Riza fut coupée par le retour du reste de la team Mustang dans la pièce. Une fois toute l'équipe entrée dans le bureau, Havoc se dirigea vers son supérieur avec un sandwich dans les mains et s'adressa à celui-ci avec ironie.

-J'ai expliqué votre cas à la jolie cuisinière du réfectoire et elle vous a gentillement préparée un sandwich par pitié pour vous.

Mustang restant dans l'ironie répondit:

-Oh merci! Et si tu ne veux pas que je suprime par inadvertance les congès qu'il te reste arrêtes de te foutre de ma poire!

Havoc redevint sérieux.

-Désolé Colonel, c'était plus fort que moi!

Et sur ceux il retourna derrière son bureau.

oOo

La journée passa assez rapidement pour chacun des militaires, hormis pour Mustang qui ne voyait toujours pas finir sa pile de dossiers et rapport à lire et signer... mais grâce au lieutenant Hawkeye qui vint à son secours, il réussit à tout finir avant la fin de la soirée et il donna par la suite rendez-vous à son équipe à 10H30 à la gare le lendemain matin et leur conseilla de venir habillés en civil.

A suivre...


	3. Les petits potins de militaires en train

_"résumé des chapitres précédent: Grumman annonce une nouvelle mission à Mustang. Lorsque celui-ci l'annonce à son équipe, Hawkeye réagit brusquement et s'enfuit voir Grumman son grand-père pour lui demander une explication..."_

Le lendemain matin, Roy fut le premier à arriver à la gare, il était 10H25 seulement, il avait encore du temps. Havoc arriva presqu'en même temps que lui, suivit de Fuery, puis de Breda et enfin de Falman; mais à 10H45 passé... toujours aucune trace de Riza... Aucun signe de vie du lieutenant dans la gare, ce qui énerva Roy.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique !!!! J'avais bien dit 10H30!

Le jeune Fuery inquiet renchirit:

-En plus ce n'est pas son genre d'arriver en retard!

Et Havoc constata:

-Même que généralement c'est toujours elle qui arrive la première!

Le colonel lui lança un regard noir. En temps normal, c'était lui qui devait arriver le premier étant le plus haut gradé, mais Hawkeye le battait toujours de justesse sur le temps et arrivait toujours avant... Hormis aujourd'hui. Il était arrivé quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Roy fut tiré de ses songes par Falman.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait colonel? Si nous continuons à l'attendre nour allons finir par rater le train.

-Allez nous chercher des places libres! Moi je reste ici avec Havoc pour attendre Hawkeye!

-Bien colonel!

Falman accompagné par Breda et fuery prit les bagages et partit à la recherche d'un compartiment libre dans le train. Mustang et Havoc eux, cherchaient un signe de vie de la part du lieutenant Hawkeye, mais il ne la virent nulle part...

oOo

Lorsque le sifflet du train retentit, toujours aucune trace du lieutenant... Mustang et son subalterne durent montèrent dans le train à contre coeur avant que le contrôleur ne ferme les portes, mais Roy ne pouvait se permettre de partir sans avoir un signe de vie de son bras droit. Il s'apprêtait à redescendre du train et c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut le lieutenant arriver en courant. Elle monta derrière le colonel toute essouflée après avoir couru. Elle reprit son souffle tandis que le contrôleur fermait les portes et s'adressa à Mustang et Havoc.

-Désolée d'arriver en retard ! J'ai emmenée Hayate chez Madame Hughes et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

En réalité, ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai ! Effectivement, Riza était allée déposer son chien chez madame Hughes qui avait accepté de le garder pendant la durer de la mission de Riza, mais elle avait fait exprès de ne pas voir le temps passer. En effet, elle avait commencé à discuter avec Madame Hughes de tout et de rien, en espérant rater son train mais Madame Hughes qui avait fait attention à l'heure avait remarqué qu'elle était en retard et accompagna le lieutenant jusqu'à la gare pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rater son train.

Roy n'étant pas très convaincu de l'excuse de son lieutenant ne fit aucune remarque se disant que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça et qu'il aurait bien une occasion d'avoir une explication le moment voulu. Il fit donc un signe de tête à riza pour annoncer qu'il acceptait ses excuses et en compagnie d'Havoc, ils se rendirent tout trois dans le compartiment réservé par Falman, Breda et Fuery.

oOo

En les voyant entrer dans le compartiment Breda fut soulagé de constater que Black hayate n'était pas présent et souffla de soulagement.

-Ouf.... Le monstre n'est pas là!!!

Fuery devint nostalgique à cette remarque... Après tout il adorait ce petit chien et ne comprenait pas l'abtittude du sous-lieutenant à son égard.

-Oui dommage... Mais je ne vois pas en quoi il ressemble à un monstre sous-lieutenant?!

Breda horrifié par cette remarque s'exclaffa :

-Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas un monstre!

-C'est sur que quand on sait qui est son éducateur, on a le droit de se poser la question!

La remarque du sous-lieutenant Havoc rendit tout le monde sceptique. Ce fut Fuery qui coupa le silence.

-En quoi l'éducation du lieutenant ferait de Black hayate un monstre?

-Et bien comme tu viens de le dire Fuery !!! Son éducation.... Pauvre Blacky, il ne doit pas avoir la vie facile!

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez sous-lieutenant Havoc! Que je martyrise mon chien!

La voix du lieutenant qui respirait la colère, car celle-ci n'avait pas raté une seule miette du discours (ndla: Riza  
pas la voix bien sur xD) n'appréciait guère ces remarques. Havoc lui qui venait de se souvenir que le lieutenant se trouvait juste derrière lui blémit...

-Ah!... mais euh... pas du tout! ... Je veux dire que... Blacky a...euh... a de la chance d'avoir une femme comme vous pour ... maitresse!

-"Une femme comme vous"!!! Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là?

Havoc voyait qu'il faisait une grosse bourde et au lieu de se justifier, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus...

-Euh... Rien c'est juste que euh... il a de la chance d'avoir une ... gentille maitresse qui s'occupe de lui....

-"Une gentille maitresse", Pourquoi avoir dit tout à l'heure "pauvre Blacky il ne doit pas avoir la vie facile" alors !?

Havoc se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise... C'était lui où bien il faisait soudain très très chaud dans le train (ndla: moi je pense que c'est lui xD).

-Euh... ben je ne voulais pas dire ça! Vous m'avais mal comprise je voulais juste dire que Blacky allait s'ennuyer sans vous durant la mission....

Riza le fusillait du regard... Havoc allait pas tarder à trépasser... Il le sentait et partit dans une prière silencieuse...

-Si quelqu'un n'intervient pas je crois que je vais mourrir !!! S'il vous plait sauvez-moi... Je n'ai même pas encore connu le véritable amour (ndla: On dirait Alphonse oO).

Par chance, Roy entendit son appel au secours... ou alors c'était un simple hazard... En tout cas il prit la parole à ce moment.

-Bon, et si vous mettiez cette histoire de chien de côté! Je voudrais vous expliquez quelques trucs concernant l'enquête!

Havoc sauvez par le gong ou plutôt par Mustang (ndla: vive Roy!) lui lança du regard un "merci beaucoup colonel! Merci merci T-T" Roy lui le regardait d'un air de dire "ne te réjouis pas trop vite! Tu me revaudras ça" ce qui fit échapper un "gloups" à ce cher Havoc. Puis Mustang reporta l'attention sur ses hommes et plus précisement sur Fuery qui lui posait une question.

-En faite colonel ! Pourquoi devons-nous nous rendre là-bas en train? Puisque ce n'est pas si loin nous aurions pu aussi bien y aller en voiture? non?

-Effectivement c'est une bonne question! Le général Grumman m'a dit que nous partions par le train de 11h d'aujourd'hui, Je n'ai pas cherché à aller trouver midi à quatorze heures! De plus le rapport indique que nous trouverons 2 voitures à notre service à la gare et qu'il faudra demander les clés à l'un des employers de la gare! Donc je ne Pais pas!

-Moi je sais! C'est une question d'argent!

La nouvelle remarque d'Havoc rendit tout le monde de nouveau sceptique. Et encore une fois ce fut Fuery qui coupa le silence.

-En quoi l'argent à avoir avec l'affaire?

Avant de répondre, Havoc sortit son paquet de cigarette, y prit une cigarette et rangea son paquet dans sa  
poche.

-Eh bien c'est simple! Je vais t'expliquer...

Il porta sa cigarette à la bouche et l'alluma.

-Ca revient moins cher à l'armée de nous envoyer là-bas en train qu'avec une voiture!

-N'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre!

Roy toissa Havoc et alla s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour ne pas être intoxiqué par la fumée de la cigarette de celui-ci. L'intéressé s'asseya en face de lui (ndla: donc également côté fenêtre xD) et ajouta à l'adresse de son supérieur.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est du n'importe quoi Colonel!

Il balança les mégots de sa cigarette par la fenêtre. Fuery assit à côté d'Havoc prit la défense de celui-ci.

-C'est vrai que moi non plus je ne vois pas en quoi la suggestion de sous-lieutenant et du n'importe quoi mon colonel?!

-Eh bien sachez que...

Roy qui commençait à s'énerver, fut coupé par Riza. En effet celle-ci s'asseyant à la dernière place libre c'est à dire entre Mustang et Falman, prit la parole et coupa court à toute conversation dans le train, même celle de Falman et Breda assis face à face, qui discutaient des nouvelles fraîches de central pendant que Mustang et Havoc se querellaient. Tous se tournèrent vers Hawkeye.

-Bon! Vous n'allez pas nous faire un débat sur le "pourquoi nous avons prit le train au lieu d'y aller en voiture"!!!  
Vous croyez pas que nous avons autre chose à faire!

Voyant que le lieutenant était énervée, Roy sortit une excuse des plus gamines...

-C'est pas moi qui est commencé!

-Oui dans un sens c'est vrai! C'est la faute de Fuery car c'est lui qui a demandé "Pourquoi on y va en train et pas  
en voiture"! Mais d'un autre côté, c'est vous qui avez commencé à parler de la mission!

La remarque d'Havoc rendit Roy perplexe... Il était vraiment sur le c** (ndla: restons poli...)

-Comment ça c'est moi qui est commencé !!! Je vous signal "sous-lieutenant" Havoc (il accentua bien le sous-lieutenant) que nous partons en "mission"! Pas en "vacances" et qu'il serait normal délaborer un quelconque plan ou une quelconque stratégie avant d'arriver là-bas et non de parler d'une histoire d'éducation de chien ou je ne sais quoi encore! Et de plus! C'est vous qui avez commencé le débat quand vous avez dit que c'était une histoire d'argent si nous allions là-bas en train!

-Mais oui... Tout est de ma faute!!! Comme par hasard! Mais sachez une chose colonel! Ce n'est pas moi qui est commencé à parler de Blacky mais Fuery et Breda donc je n'ai rien à voir la dedans...

-Hey minute! C'est toi qui a commencé à parler de l'éducation du monstre!

Havoc tourna tente seconde son attention sur Breda

-Peut-être mais c'est pas moi qui est commencé à parler du chien!

Puis reporta son attention sur le colonel.

-Et puis le "débat" comme vous dites, c'est vous qui l'avait commencé en disant "n'importe quoi qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre"!!! Donc ça ne peut pas être moi...

-C'est ça bien sur!!! On va tout remmettrez sur mon dos maintenant! Pourquoi pas l'histoire du chien pendant que vous y ê...

PANG

Tout sursautèrent devant Hawkeye qui en ayant assez de la querelle juvénile de son équipe avait tiré un coup de fusil (ndla: par la fenêtre ouverte bien sûr xD) pour calmer tout le monde hormis Mustang qui lui s'énerva de plus belle... (ndla: tout doux Roy... tout doux oO)

-Non mais vous avez péter un cable lieutenant! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de tirer si près de mon oreille! Vous voulez me rendre sourd!

-SILENCE!!! J'en ai vraiment assez de vous entendre piailler pour savoir qui a commencé ou non!!! On dirait des gamins qui ont cassés une vitre et qui rejettent la faute sur l'autre! Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous êtes des "adultes" pas des gamins de 10 ans qui se disputent pour un oui ou pour un non alors maintenant vous allez vous taire jusqu'à notre arrivér à la gare si vous ne voulez pas qu'il y est du sang qui coule! (ndla: C'est qu'elle est autoritaire Riza xD)

Roy et ses hommes stupéfaits par la soudaine colère noir du lieutenant, ne firent aucune remarque et asquiessèrent d'un signe de tête, ayant trop peur de se faire tirer dessus par le lieutenant qui tenait fermement son arme à la main, ils ouvraient la bouche.

oOo

Quelques instant plus tard, un contrôleur entra dans le compartiment.

-Excusez moi mais les voyageurs des compartiments voisins ce sont plaints du raffut, que causé votre compartiment! De plus ils auraient entendu un coup de feu! (regardant Hawkeye) surement provenu de l'arme que vous tenez en mains mademoiselle! Je sais bien que vous êtes des militaires mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer avec vos armes et de troubler la tranquilité des voyageurs! Surtout que je ne pense pas que la cause de votre mission se trouve dans ce train!

Roy retrouva soudainement sa voix lorsque Riza rangea son arme s'adressa au contrôleur.

-Oui! désolé nous tacherons d'être moins bruyant à présent et désolé d'avoir pertubé la tranquilité des voyageurs. Et aussi désolé pour le coup de feu de mon lieutenant...

-Oui désolée pour le coup de feu, j'essayai de calmer l'équipe et je crois qu'ils ont compris la leçon!

-Je l'espère bien!

Sur ce, il quitta le compartiment et Riza se tourna vers les autres.

-Bien j'espère que vous êtes calmés à présent!

Tous asquiessèrent hormis Mustang.

-Eh! Depuis quand c'est vous qui donnez des ordres!

Riza lui lança un regard noir et Roy prit peur.

-C'est bon je n'ai rien dit....!

A SUIVRE...


	4. Riza prise au piège

"résumé des chapitres précédent: Après l'annonce d'une nouvelle mission par Grumman la team Mustang part pour Arnétise en train où durant le trajet les radotages furent fureur..."

Après l'intervention du contrôleur, le reste du trajet se passa calmement. Il faut dire que Riza veillait au grain... et ils entrèrent en gare d'Arnétise vers 13H30. La team Mustang récuperra les clés des deux véhicules à leur disposition, puis Mustang dressa un programme pour son équipe.

-Bien, d'après les explications que j'ai eu, nous avons des chambres réservées dans une auberge situées au Sud de la ville, la gare où nous sommes se situant au Nord, nous allons devoir traversé toute la ville ! Par chance celle-ci n'est pas très grande ! Il faut à peine 20 minutes pour se rendre de la gare à l'auberge à pied ! Donc je propose que nous déposer nos affaires à l'auberge d'où nous commencerons à interroger les habitants, ensuite on ira visiter la ville pour que cela soit plus simple à l'enquête! Vous êtes d'accord?

Son équipe acquiessa et il poursuivit:

-Bien dans ce cas, Fuery, Falman et Breda vous prenez la voiture de droite et moi je prends celle de gauche! Hawkeye, Havoc, vous venez avec moi !

-Bien colonel !

Chacun monta dans leur véhicule attribué, donc dans l'une se trouvait Falman au volant, avec à ses côtés Breda et à l'arrière Fuery. Dans l'autre se trouvait Hawkeye au volant, avec Mustang à ses côtés et Havoc à l'arrière.

oOo

Riza démarra le première. Falman la suivit car celle-ci leur indiquait le chemin vers l'auberge... ce qui étonna fortement Mustang... Comment Riza arrivait à se déplacer aussi facilement dans la ville... Bien sur elle n'est pas très grande mais tout de même... Il était pourtant sur de ne l'avoir en aucun cas vu regarda une carte d'Arnétise durant le trajet... Une petite explication s'imposait.

-Dites moi Hawkeye ! Comment se fait-il que vous n'hésitiez même pas sur la direction à prendre pour se diriger vers l'auberge ? Vous ne regardez même pas pas les panneaux d'indication!

-De quoi... Mais !... Pas du tout... c'est juste....

Riza se tut... *Mince! Je suis découverte!...* se mit-elle à penser... *Quoique...* elle se tourna vers Mustang et lui répondit un peu plus calmement...

-C'est juste que je prend la direction de Sud! Vous avez dit que l'auberge se située au Sud donc.

Riza se tut de nouveau... *N'importe quoi! Il va jamais croire un truc aussi débile!* et elle n'avait pas tort car Roy n'en cru rien du tout *Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela ! J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu Riza ! J'en ai assez de faire comme si de rien était! J'ai bien l'intention d'avoir des explications! Et de savoir qu'est-ce qui se passe par la même occasion!* et Riza le sentit car elle frémit... Elle ne s'attendait à rien de bon... Roy lui s'amusait beaucoup et s'adressa à Riza avec Ironie presque en riant de la bétise de Riza.

-Vous êtes drôlement forte lieutenant, vous m'impressionnez même ! Arrivez à trouver le Sud! Surtout celui qui mène directement à l'auberge!

Un silence s'installa dans la voiture... Un silence très pesant pour une certaine conductrice... Roy faisant durer la tension attendit quelque minute avant de poursuivre.

-De plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est dernier temps je vous trouve étrange Hawkeye! Et j'ai la fâcheuse impression que vous ne dites pas toute la vérité! Et quand on insiste! vous changez de sujet!

Riza garda le silence de peur de dire une bourde, elle se concentra sa conduite espérant que son supérieur disparaîtrait par miracle ou qu'il perde le sens de la parole... Mustang lui prenait de plus en plus de plaisir voyant qu'il était sur la bonne voix. Havoc lui écoutait "attentivement" la conversation.

-Vous voyez! Vous ne savez même pas quoi dire pour votre défense!

-C'est vrai ça!

Riza ne répondit toujours pas, voila qu'Havoc prenait le parti de Mustang... Elle garda, enfin essaya de garder son attention sur la route mais malheureusement pour elle Mustang était loin de la laisser tranquille, surtout maintenant qu'Havoc s'était joint à la conversation. Mais au lieu de continuer à l'enfoncer de plus en plus, Mustang devint plus attentionné...

-Vous savez lieutenant, vous pouvez nous dire la vérité! Si vous voulez qu'on garde le silence on le fera ! Je ne dirais rien à personne et je veillerais personnellement à ceux qu'Havoc fasse de même!

-Hey! la confiance règne à ce que je vois!

Roy ignora Havoc et poursuivit :

-Alors lieutenant?

Riza gardait toujours et incontestablement le silence et c'est à ce moment la qu'une idée passa dans la tête de ce cher Havoc. (ndla: c'est possible ça xD)

-Ca y est!!!! J'ai compris!!!!

-Compris quoi!?

Havoc ignora Roy et s'adressa au lieutenant.

-Vous êtes déjà venu ici! N'est-ce pas lieutenant! J'ai raison...

Riza ne répondit pas mais se crispa à cette remarque... ce qui n'échappa pas à Mustang, ni à Havoc.

-je crois que vous avez vu juste Havoc! Alors comme ça c'est vrai lieutenant?! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

Riza resta dans son mutisme perpétuelle à croire que ce qu'elle avait espérée chez son supérieur c'est à dire qu'il perde la parole, lui était arrivée... *olalalalaaaa.... Je me suis trahis!!!! Comme une bleue en plus! Quoique si je dis juste "oui" j'aurais en parti répondut à leur question... je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de leur raconter la vérité... même s'il est fort probable qu'ils l'apprennent dès leur arriver à l'auberge... Mais bon! je préfère qu'ils l'apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre que par moi!... Comme ça je n'aurais pas à me justifier...* Riza perdue dans ses pensées ne savait plus quoi répondre... De toute façon ils apprendront la vérité assez tôt... Même trop tôt au goût de Riza... Celle-ci sortit de ses songes et s'adressa enfin à Mustang et havoc.

-Vous avez raison! Je suis effectivement déjà venu ici!

-Mais alors... pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?... C'est à cause de cela que vous aviez un comportement si étrange?

-Oui c'est à cause de cela! et si je ne vous ai rien dit c'est parce que j'avais des raisons personnelle à cela!

*J'espère qu'ils vont se contenter de ça! Heureusement que nous sommes bientôt arrivés à l'auberge... quoique que... j'ai pas très envie d'y arriver...* Riza hésitée entre créer un accident de voiture ou s'arréter et partir en courant... Au lieu de cela elle continua à conduire tandis que Mustang continuait son interrogatoire...

-Des raisons personnelles!?

-Oui personnelle! Vous savez au moins ce que veut dire "personnelle"!!!

-Evidement je ne suis pas stupide!

Soudain une des phrases dites par le général grumman lui revint en mémoire et Mustang parla plus pour lui même que pour les deux autres membres de la voiture.

-Mais alors c'est de cela qu'il parlait quand il disait que grâce à mon équipe l'affaire serait vite réglé.

-De quoi parlez-vous colonel?

Riza elle, ne prit pas la peine de poser la question qu'Havoc c'était permit de demander car elle se doutait que son supérieur parlait du général Grumman.

-Euh rien! C'est juste que je viens de trouver la réponse à une question à laquelle je ne trouvait pas de réponse! En faite lieutenant... ce matin vous n'êtes pas arrivée en retard pour rien! vous avez essayée de rater le train mais madame Hughes qui a sûrement vu votre retard vous a accompagniée jusqu'à la gare pour s'assurer que  
vous ne ratiez pas le train! N'est-ce pas!

Riza ne répondit pas et fit semblant de rien mais Roy poursuivit: -Ne dites pas le contraire j'ai aperçu madame Hughes et sa fille sur le quai de la gare.

-Oui. et alors?

-Et alors, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas venir!

-et je vous ai déjà dit que c'était pour des raisons personnelles !!! Vous m'avez même dit que vous saviez ce que ça voulez dire!

-Oui je sais! Mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous remettez tout vos problème dans des "raisons personnelles" pour éviter de vous justifier!!!

Riza ne répondit pas car Mustang avait raison; mais havoc lui prit la parole.

- Ca y est!!!! J'ai tout compris!!!

-Quoi, Encore! Et tu as compris quoi!

-Moi je sais pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas venir ici lieutenant!

-Comment pourriez-vous le savoir?

-Simple déduction!

-et que dit votre déduction Havoc ?

L'impatience de Roy dans sa remarque rendit Riza encore plus tendu, *il ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires celui-là* fut la seule chose qui lui occupait l'esprit... Il est vrai qu'il est un peu curieux ce colonel... Pourquoi il intervenait dans cette discussion avec le sous-lieutenant?

-Et bien ma déduction me dit que si le lieutenant hawkeye ne voulait pas venir ici c'est qui lui est arrivée quelque chose la dernière fois qu'elle est venue!

-Mais oui! Ca ne peut-être que ça!

*Ça y est ils ont été trop loin... T-T... mais par chance on est arrivé! ça me fait une excuse pour pas répondre!!!*

-On est arrivé.

Riza stoppa la voiture et ouvrit la portière lorsque Mustang la stoppa.

-Hey! Ne changez pas de sujet lieutenant! Vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça!

-Le colonel a raison on a le droit à des explications!

Riza ne l'écouta pas et sortit de la voiture suivant par Mustang et havoc. Derrière eux arrivèrent Fuery, Falman et  
Breda.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Mais rien du tout! Bon désolée mais faut vraiment que j'aille au toilette (ndla: seul endroit ou un mec n'a pas le droit d'aller xD maligne la Riza!), on se retrouve à l'intérieur!

Et avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose Riza s'engouffra dans l'auberge en essayant de se  
faire discrète.

-Alors que ce passe-t-il?

Comme les trois ignorant sse firent insistant, Havoc leur raconta la conversation qu'il y avait eu dans la voiture tout en suivant Mustang à l'intérieur de l'auberge rempli de monde à cette heure-ci. (ndla: oui comme c'est une auberge qui fait hôtel restaurant et qu'il est pas encore 14heures et bien c'est l'heure de pointe xD) Havoc dit alors à haute voix ce que tout le monde enfin surtout mustang, pensait...

-On va avoir du mal à repérer Hawkeye avec cette foule!

Mustang qui voulait rajouter quelque chose fut arrêter par un homme, qu'il avait d'abord prit pour un enfant vu sa petite taille. oui car l'homme mesurait 1m50.

-Bonjour, vous n'êtes pas du coin a ce que je vois... Bienvenue dans mon auberge "l'ange déchu", que puis-je pour vous.

A suivre...


	5. Hawkeye

_"résumé des chapitres précédents: La team Mustang est arrivée à Arnétise la ville où ils doivent enquêter sur des enlèvements d'enfants; là-bas Riza s'enfuit une fois arrivée à leur lieu d'hébergements... Que cache-t-elle?"_

-Bonjour, vous n'êtes pas du coin a ce que je vois... Bienvenue dans mon auberge "l'ange déchu", que puis-je pour vous.

-Ah! Enchanté! Vous devez être Monsieur Malvoe?!

-Oui c'est cela comment connaissez vous mon nom?

-Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang du QG de central, avec mon équipe nous avons été envoyés ici afin de mettre un terme aux enlèvements d'enfants !

-Ah oui on m'a parlé de votre arrivée! Faire appel au militaire pour une histoire d'enlèvement... La situation doit vraiment être catastrophique...

-Sûrement... Normalement 3 chambres ont été réservée...

-Oui c'est bien cela! Une chambre de 3, de 2 et une simple! Ça nous fait un total de 6!... Mais pourtant vous n'êtes que 5...

-Oui mon premier lieutenant devait aller au toilette... Vous ne l'avez pas vu passer...

-Désolée mais avec ma taille je ne vois pas tout ce qu'il se passe... (ndla: Et après Ed se plaint d'être petit :p) De plus vous êtes arrivée à l'heure de pointe donc... Et vous êtes également venu habillés en civil, donc votre premier lieutenant c'est littéralement fondait à la foule que vous voyez!

-Oui!

-Vous devez sûrement vous demandez comment un homme aussi petit que moi réussit à gérer une auberge comme celle-ci n'est-ce pas...

-De quoi... Mais pas du tout... Enfin vous ne semblez pas euh comment dire dérangez de votre petite taille...

*Edward devrait faire de même...*

-Vous savez les gens disent ce qu'ils veulent... moi je suis comme je suis et j'en suis fière ^^.

-D'accord! Pourrions nous avoir les clés de nos chambres s'il vous plaît? Nous voudrions déposez nos affaires et après poser quelques questions sur les enlèvements à la clientèle de l'auberge si cela ne vous dérange pas bien évidemment !

-Mais bien sur ! Tenez les voici il y a une clé par personne, et non cela ne me dérange pas! J'espère que vous trouverez le fumier qui a fait cela!

-Je l'espère aussi!

Sur ceux Roy et ses hommes saluèrent monsieur Malvoe et montèrent se regrouper dans la chambre de 3.

oOo

Dans la chambre numéro 35:

Roy: Bon Breda, Fuery et Falman, vous prenez cette chambre là, Moi et havoc nous prenons celle de 2, c'est à dire la chambre 41 et Hawkeye la chambre 43, En faite elle n'est toujours pas revenu des toilettes?

-Il faut croire que non!

-Tant pis.. On va se séparer et interroger les clients! Et si l'un de vous trouve Hawkeye dites lui de venir me voir! C'est moi qui est la clé de sa chambre et puis elle devra justifier son absence prolonger!

-Entendu Colonel!

-Bon on y va alors!

oOo

Chacun dans leur coin, ils interrogèrent les clients à propos des enlèvements, toujours aucune trace d'Hawkeye, lorsque roy fit une découverte intéressante de la bouche d'un vieille homme aussi bien concernant les enlèvements que les questions sans réponse qu'il se posait sur Riza....

Revenons à Riza...  
Tandis qu'elle rentrait dans l'auberge en se faisant discrète... Vraiment très discrète, elle en resortit le plus vite possible par la cour arrière...  
Une fois dans celle-ci, elle retournant dans la rue pour apercevoir Mustang et l'équipe pénétrer dans l'auberge, une fois ceux-ci hors de vue, elle sortit et prit la direction de la sortit du village... Elle marcha presque cinq minutes, lorsqu'elle aperçut un panneau qui indiquait la sortie du village, Riza prit la première à droite, elle pénétra dans l'enceinte d'une des plus grandes demeure du village, elle parcourue les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la maison monta une à une le marche de l'entrée et s'y arréta une fois sur le seuil, elle prit alors une bonne respiration et sonna... Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme surpris par la personne qui lui faisait face.

-Riza! Qu'elle bonne surprise!

oOo

-Vous pouvez répéter!!! Qui est selon vous le prochain enfant qui sera enlèvé?

-Oh mais ce n'est pas selon moi! mais selon la majorité des habitants d'Arnétise! La rumeur court dans toute la ville que la petite Hawkeye sera la prochaine enfant sur la liste des enlèvements!

-Il y a des Hawkeye dans cette ville!? Depuis longtemps?

-Je dirais depuis toujours même! La génération Hawkeye a toujours vécut à Arnétise, enfin jusqu'à il y a quelques...

Roy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles il y aurait des Hawkeye ici à Arnétise... Mais pourtant le père de Riza disait ne plus avoir de famille... Y aurait il un lien de parenté direct avec Riza? Sûrement sinon pourquoi cette envie de fuir la mission? Il fallait qu'il en apprenne d'avantage sur cette famille et pour cela l'homme en face de lui allez s'en charger, Roy en était sur.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Et bien laissez-moi vous racontez cette histoire... Si vous avez du temps devant vous bien sûr!

-Bien sur, je suis tout ouïe!

-Et bien comme tous les fils Hawkeye, Le père de famille que l'on appelait ici le professeur Hawkeye était lui-même alchemist de flame...

*Alors comme ça il y a réellement un lien avec Riza...*

-... cette particularité se transmet de père en fils, mais il s'est avéré que Jeff n'avait aucun talent pour l'alchimie du feu...

-Jeff?

-Le fils cadet du professeur Hawkeye, cela lui déplue beaucoup d'ailleurs et une dispute à commencé à s'installer entre le professeur et sa femme, car celle-ci défendait son fils contre l'intolérance du père qui le traiter d'incapable...

Le vieille homme se tue quelque instant sûrement se remémorant cette époque... Roy le laissa faire bien qu'il était plutôt impatient qu'il se remette à parler maintenant qu'il savait que Riza avait un lien avec cette histoire, il foulait savoir lequel. Le vieille homme reprit la parole au moment où Roy allait couper le silence...

-Tout cela les mena tout droit au divorce. Le professeur quitta la ville laissant la garde d'Elizabeth, Jeffrey et Alicia (alias Riza, Jeff et Alix) agée de 10, presque 14 et 15 ans à leur mère, car celle-ci c'est fortement opposée à ce qu'il obtienne la garde...

Mustang écouter en silence l'histoire du vieil homme, l'histoire de famille des hawkeye quelques années avant que lui même ne deviennent l'élève du professeur, c'était évident mais pas assez clair pour le satisfaire... D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais entendu dire que Riza avait une soeur ou même un frère.

-Et il ne sait plus rien passé par la suite...?

*Pourtant quand je suis arriver chez mon maître, Riza vivait avec lui...?*

-Par la suite... les choses on empirait... je m'en rappelle encore Jeff venait juste d'avoir 14 ans! Quand nous avons appris la nouvelle!

-Quelle nouvelle?

-Alix l'aînée de la famille est tombée enceinte! A cette époque elle n'avait pas 16 ans et la nouvelle fit fureur dans toute la ville et parvint même jusqu'au oreille du professeur ! Et il est aussitôt revenu demander des explications et je ne sais par quel moyens il a réussit par la même occasion à avoir la garde de Riza, étant dès lors sa fille unique à ses yeux.

-Unique? Pourquoi?

-Et bien Riza bien qu'elle était un peu garçon manquée, avait beaucoup d'estime pour sa grande soeur et devenait très féminine lorsqu'elle était avec elle... Le professeur à sans doute eu peur pour elle, Qu'elle devienne comme sa soeur et qu'elle tombe enceinte à 15 ans, il rejeta la faute sur le manque d'éducation de sa femme! et je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il a eu la garde de la petite!

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

-Et bien Le professeur Hawkeye et repartit en emmenant avec lui la benjamine de 10 ans qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait partir... Et Alix quitta elle aussi la ville avec le père de son bébé, à la recherche d'un endroit ou personne ne les critiqueraient et coupant les ponts avec leur famille respectif, depuis ce temps nous n'avons d'ailleurs plus eu de nouvel d'eux!

Le vieille Homme se tue de nouveau... Roy n'intervint pas sachant qu'il n'avait pas finit de parler.

-Il ne restait plus que Madame Hawkeye et son fils à Arnétise, Mais elle n'a pas supportait cette histoire, elle est morte à petit feu et Jeff s'est retrouvé seul lorsque sa mère mourut 3 ans plus tard... Par chance il s'est marié avec Arria une charmante jeune fille, depuis sa vie à repris un sens et il est maintenant père d'une petite Alexia agée de 5 ans... et voila vous connaissez à présent la tragique histoire de cette famille!

-Et bien merci de m'avoir raconté tout cela! Mais en faite comment connaissez vous tant de détails dans cette histoire?

-Oh mais c'est simple, à l'époque cette histoire a fait fureur! Même si avec le temps plus personne n'y fait allusion, tout le monde ici connaît cette histoire, enfin tout ceux qui vivait déjà ici à l'époque du drame!

-Bien.. Merci! Ah! une dernière chose sauriez vous me dire ou se trouve la demeure des hawkeye?

-Mais bien sur! En sortant d'ici vous prenez sur votre droite jusqu'à la sortie du village, c'est à 5 minutes à pied! Vous ne risquez pas de la rater c'est l'une des plus grandes demeure du village!

-Merci! Bien je vais vous laissez alors bonne journée Monsieur.

Roy s'apprétait à partir lorsque le vieil homme le rattrapa par le bras et le stoppa.

-Mais en faite jeune homme, pourquoi l'histoire des Hawkeye vous intéresse tellement? Je sais que la petite est censée être la prochaine victime mais vous ne retrouverai rien en fouillant dans son passé!

-Non ce n'est pas ça... en faite j'ai connu le professeur Hawkeye!

-Vraiment! Après qu'il est quitté Arnétise alors!

-Euh... oui! Et voila l'histoire m'intéressait!

-Oui vous ne saviez sûrement pas qu'il a eu une vie aussi compliqué!

-Non effectivement je ne savais pas. Bon je vous laisse encore merci du renseignement monsieur!

-Il n'y a pas de quoi c'était un plaisir! Bonne chance pour l'enquête!

-Merci!

Sur ceux Mustang quitta définitivement le vieil homme et sortit de l'auberge pour se diriger vers la demeure des Hawkeye espérant y trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

A suivre...


	6. Rencontre avec Jeff Hawkeye

_"résumé des chapitres précédents: Roy apprend l'histoire de la famille Hawkeye... Il se rend alors chez le frère de Riza pour en apprendre davantage..."_

Il était déjà 15H30 lorsque Roy pénétra enfin dans la dite demeure des Hawkeye, et il en resta stupéfait !

*Ayant vécu chez mon maître pendant quelques années dans une vieille demeure sinistre je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était en faite très euh... riche!!!! C'est pas une demeure, c'est un vrai château!!! Regardez moi ce jardin ; C'est une vrai forêt!!!*

Une fois remit de sa stupéfiction, Roy s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure étonné de tout. Mais surtout de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la famille de Riza, Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'elle était la benjamine d'une famille de 3 enfants. Et pourtant, cela faisait il ne sait plus combien d'année qu'il la connaissait, mais le pire pour lui était ces années de mensonges chez son maître. Le mensonges de son maître sur sa famille et Riza qui n'avait jamais rien dit... Pourquoi?  
Mustang laissa ses questions de côté lorsqu'il sonna une fois devant la porte. Presque aussitôt un homme au cheveux blonds et au yeux marrons clair ressemblant beaucoup à Riza vint lui ouvrir.

-Ah! Vous devez être Roy Mustang!

-Oui c'est moi... et vous, vous êtes Jeff!

-Oui en effet! Venez entrez, nous vous attendions!

-Nous? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

-Et bien de Riza! Vous êtes bien venu la chercher? Riza m'a dit que si vous appreniez la vérité, la première chose que vous feriez c'est de venir ici.

-Oui effectivement. Riza est bien ici alors?!

-Oui! Elle est dans le salon. Venez.

-Merci.

Roy suivit Jeff à travers la maison. Le hall était gigantesque, menant à de nombreuses portes et deux couloirs, Au milieu se trouvait un imposant escalier menant à l'étage. Roy suivit Jeff dans l'un des couloirs qui déboucha dans le salon, il y découvrit Riza assise dans un fauteuil. Celle-ci se leva en voyant Roy entrer dans la pièce et lui fit le salut militaire.

-Désolée de vous avoir menti mon colonel... Mais je n'avais pas le courage de vous avouer la vérité!

-Oui surtout que vous me la cachez depuis des années cette vérité... Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés! Mais... Pourquoi tous ces secrets ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée... Mais mon père, juste avant votre arrivé chez nous m'avait formellement interdit de vous dévoiler la vérité sur ma famille! Il m'avait même conseillé de ne pas aborder ce sujet!... je ne pouvais qu'obéir!

-Je m'en doute...

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela pouvait-être difficile pour moi de vous cacher la vérité. Je ne rêver que d'une chose. Pouvoir parler de tout cela à quelqu'un. C'est dur pour une gamine de voir ses parents divorcés, forcer d'aller vivre avec son père et de cacher son histoire de famille aux autres...

-Mais et cette histoire? Comme quoi votre mère était morte?

-C'était à moitié vrai... Mon père a dit à tout le village que ma mère était morte pour cacher le divorce mais en réalité elle n'est décédée que 3 ans plus tard... D'ailleurs quand vous êtes arrivé, elle était déjà décédée.

-Oui... Mais après la mort de votre père ; Pourquoi avoir continuée à garder ce secret? Vous auriez pu vous confier.

-Je sais bien mais, toute ces années de mensonges... j'avais peur de votre réaction...

Roy ne répondit pas... sachant la souffrance qu'avait du endurer Riza avec tous ces mensonges... Quant à lui Jeff écoutait la scène en silence, entendre reparler de son père qu'il l'avait toujours considèrer comme un moins que rien lui rappeler de sombre souvenirs... Riza poursuivit néanmoins après quelques instants de silence.

- Plus les années passaient, plus il devenait difficile pour moi de vous dire un jour toute la vérité. En faite je préfèrai que vous l'appreniez par quelqu'un d'autres... même s'il s'agit d'une méthode de lâche...

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que vous aviez était lâche lieutenant!

-Je sais...

Jeff choisit ce moment précis pour intervenir dans la conversation après tout il avait aussi son mot à dire, même si cela était douloureux à dire pour lui-même...

-Je crois qu'il aurait aimer vous avoir pour fils...

-Je vous demande pardon?

-...Où alors que vous soyez un membre de la famille...

-Mais de qui parlez vous!

-De mon père Évidement! Vous, un inconnu à la famille Hawkeye avez su décripter le secret du feu! Alors que moi son propre fils n'a jamais réussi ! Je suis sure qu'il aurait préfèrez vous avoir pour fils!

-Je ne crois pas...?

-Et pourtant Jeff a raison! Papa m'a dit une fois qu'il aurait bien aimer vous avoir comme fils!

-Il a dit ça!

-C'est sûrement vrai! Et je suis sur que s'il n'était pas mort il vous aurez mariés!

-De qui?!

-Vous et ma soeur!

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela. Il essayait toujours de ne jamais nous laissez seul tous les deux. Alors un mariage...

-Justement! Le secret du feu se transmet de père en fils! mais malheureusement ça n'a pas fonctionné avec moi! Mais avec vous si! et pourtant vous ne faites pas parti de la famille, et je crois que mon père aurait aimé que ce secret reste dans la famille! C'est pour cela qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de vous mariez à ma soeur! Mais malheureusement il est mort trop tôt! Et Riza m'a dit que vous aviez détruit les secret du feu! Vous serez donc le dernier alchemist de flame...

-Je veux bien avouer que tout cela tient debout! Mais par contre l'histoire du mariage non! S'il aurait tant voulu nous mariés. Pourquoi alors cherchait-il tout le temps à nous séparer?

-Et bien je ne sais pas. Il attendait peut-être des résultats. Imaginez qu'il vous est fiancé et qu'il constate finalement que vous n'avez pas les capacités à devenir alchemist de flame... Il aurait alors annuler ces fiançailles. Et par la même occasion briser le coeur de Riza. Et C'est la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu. Riza pour lui c'était sa seul famille. Il pensait à son bien.

-Oui c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Riza n'avait pas prit part à la conversation mais n'en avait pas perdu une miette... Jamais elle n'aurait eu les mêmes pensées que son frère vis-à-vis de son père... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il aurait pu souhaiter cela... Riza sortit de ses songes lorsque Roy coupa le silence.

-En tout cas! Si j'avais appris ce matin en me levant que j'apprendrais tout cela, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

-Oui! je suppose que vous n'imaginiez pas que votre lieutenant vous mentez à ce point sur son identité.

-Effectivement...

-Et bien moi en tout cas je suis contente de te revoir Riza! La dernière fois que tu es passée ici Alexia n'avait encore que 2 ans!

-Oui mais avec mon travail je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements.

-Parce qu'en plus vous êtes restés en contact tous les deux?!

-Évidemment! Bien sur mon père ne le savait pas... Mais à votre avis où est-ce que je partais lorsque j'étais soit-disant chez "Jessica" à l'époque ou vous viviez chez moi?

-Jessica c'était en faite Jeff!

-Oui!

-En même temps à l'époque je ne me doutiez pas que vous aviez un frère. Et votre soeur? Avec elle aussi vous êtes restés en contact?

-Non! Elle n'a jamais donné de ses nouvelles.

-On ne sait même pas si elle a gardait son bébé; ni même si elle est encore en vie.... rien!

-La seule chose dont j'ai eu vent c'est qu'elle serait quelque partie dans l'ouest...

La conversation prit fin à ce moment car Jeff, sa soeur et Roy firent interrompue par l'arrivée d'Alexia qui en avait assez que son papa ne joue pas avec elle et se demandait qui était ce grand monsieur au cheveux noir.

-Papa! Tu avais promis de jouais avec moi.

Jeff prit sa fille sur ses genoux et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle était toute adorable. Elle fixa son père avec un regard de chien battu, puis fixa Roy avec le petit regard que font tous les enfants quand ils voyent quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Elle oublia tout de suite l'homme au cheveux noir et reporta l'attention sur son père quand il s'adressa a elle.

-Je sais ma puce mais papa est occupé! Je jouerais avec toi après!

-En faite! Concernant les enlèvements, vous croyez qu'Alexia sera la prochaine?

-Justement je ne sais pas! On était en train de discuter de cela avec Riza avant votre arrivée.

-Et vous savez pourquoi dans le village tout le monde pense cela?

-Et bien à cause de Vendredi...

-Vendredi! Pourquoi? Que va-t-il se passer?

-Et bien comme tous les ans ; La fête de l'école.

-Et quel est le lien entre Alexia et cette fête?

-Et bien l'école organise une pièce de théàtre, Alexia détient un rôle dans cette pièce, et son personnage est celui de la petite soeur du personnage principale, celle-ci se fait enlever au cour de l'histoire.

-Quel est le rapport avec les enlèvements actuels ?

-Aucun!

-Mais alors...

-Juste une rumeur qui circule, au départ c'était juste une blague mais certaines personnes on finit par la prendre au sérieux et maintenant tout le monde pense que Vendredi lors de la représentation Alexia se fera enlever!

-Et vous? Vous y croyez?

-Non pas vraiment... Mais Arria elle si! Elle ne veut même pas qu'Alexia participe à la représentation de Vendredi à cause de cela.

-Pourquoi maman veut pas que je joue...? Moi je veux jouer la pièce...

-Je sais Alexia...

Alexia changea alors de sujet lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Roy, c'était comme si elle venait de remarquer qu'elle ne le connaissait pas...

-C'est qui le monsieur avec tante Riza? C'est la première fois qu'il vient à la maison! Pourquoi il est là?

-Il est venu chercher tante Riza et aussi parler des enlèvements, il s'appelle Roy Mustang.

-Bonjour monsieur Roy Mustang.

-Aha ha ah, Alexia tu dis bonjour seulement maintenant!

Alexia ne répondit pas mais plissa les yeux de son petit regard de chien battu comme si elle avait fait une bêtise.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Dit papa! Tu as dit qu'il était venu chercher tante Riza le monsieur Roy Mustang?

-Oui!?

-Il est venu l'enlever comme Marissa?

-Mais non il ne va pas l'enlever!

-Ah bon??? Ben pourquoi il vient la chercher alors?... C'est son amoureux ?

A cette remarque jeff éclata de rire; riza et Roy eux se regardèrent bouche-bée et d'un air géné... Après tout la vérité ne sort-elle pas de la bouche des enfants?

-Pourquoi tu rigoles papa?

-Mais non Alexia, Roy est un collègue de travail de Riza, ils sont ici pour retrouver les enfants enlevés!

-C'est vrai!!!

-Oui!

Alexia descendit des genoux de son père et alla s'agripper de ses petites mains aux genoux de Roy puis plongea s'est yeux d'or dans ceux d'océan d'encre de Roy.

-c'est vrai monsieur Roy Mustang, vous allez retrouver Marissa?

-Bien sur!

-Parce que moi je m'ennuie sans Marissa, c'est ma meilleure Topine. (ndla: désolée pour le "topine" c'est une habitude xD)

-Ne t'en fais pas je retrouverai Marissa.

-Promi?

-Promi!

Cette remarque fit apparaître un gigantesque sourire sur le visage de la fillette, et elle laissa Roy pour quitter la pièce, partant à la recherche de sa mère pour lui raconter ce que lui avait promit "monsieur Roy Mustang".

A suivre....


	7. Riza et Alan

_"résumé des chaps précédents: Roy se trouve chez le frère de Riza où tous trois discutent des enlèvements."_

Une fois sa fille hors de vue, Jeff prit la parole et s'adressa à Roy qui tout comme Riza avait toujours le regard fixait sur la porte derrière laquelle Alexia avait disparu.

-Je crois qu'Alexia vous aime bien! Je pense même que vous feriez un bon père si vous aviez des enfants!

-Vraiment! pourtant moi je ne me sens pas capable de m'occuper d'un enfant!

-On dit tous ça! Avant moi aussi je disais ça et voyez où j'en suis maintenant!

-Ouais.... bof... je sais pas....

Riza voyant que la situation génée Roy décida de changer de sujet, après tout elle aussi avait subit la séance "bébé" avant l'arrivée de son supérieur et bien que ça la faisait intérieurement rire de voir dans une situation délicate, elle avait peur que Jeff reprenne les choses avec elle... De plus ils étaient là pour parler des enlèvements. L'excuse était toute trouvé. (ndla: N'est-ce pas Riza xD)

-En faite Jeff, c'est qui Marissa?

-Euh... C'est la meilleure amie d'Alexia et c'est aussi la fille de Sophie et de Ted, tu te souviens d'eux?

-Oui oui mais je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une fille....

-Et bien si. En faite tu as vu Alan depuis ton arrivée?

-Non! J'ai même fait un détour en allant à l'auberge pour ne pas passer devant chez lui!

-Je suis sur qu'il est déjà au courant de ton arrivée!

-Jeff! Parle moi pas de malheur....

-Qui est Alan?

-La véritable cause pour laquelle je ne voulais pas venir ... -_-....

-Mais non!!!! Arretes de mentir Riza xD! Moi je vais vous dire qui c'est!

-Oui?....

-C'est le futur mari de Riza!

Roy resta bouche bée, alors comme ça SON lieutenant bien aimée avait préfèrée un autre homme à lui... (ndla: Roy c'est pas du tout ce que tu penses xD)

-C'est vrai!!!! Lieutenant je ne savais pas que vous alliez vous marier!!! Féli....

-Mais c'est parce que je ne vais pas me marier!!!! Jeff raconte n'importe quoi!

-Allez Riza! Ne fait pas l'innocente xD Tu savais qu'il était resté célibitaire!

-En même temps qui voudrait de lui.....

-Il affirme à tout le monde, que un jour tu reviendras car vous vous êtes promis que vous vous marirez un jour!

A l'annonce des mots de son frère Riza se leva d'un bond virant au rouge, un rouge de rage profonde puis se mit à hurler.

-QUOI!!!!! Ce triple imbécile a osé raconter ça!!!!!! Attends je vais le tuer! (ndla: Et beh elle le porte pas dans son coeur xD)

Dans un élan de rage Riza se dirigea hors de la pièce où son frère l'arréta en l'attrapant par le bras. Complètement Hilare...

-lache moi Jeff! Je vais lui montrais moi la différence entre rêve et réalité!

-Mais arrête Riza je disais ça pour plaisanter!

Riza se stoppa et regarda son frère avec des yeux noirs. (ndla: va y avoir un meurtre??? xD)

-Comment ça tu plaisantais!!!!

-Ben c'est vrai qu'il est toujours célibataire et qu'il pense que vous vous marirez un jour, mais il ne le crit pas sur tous les toits!

-Mais alors! C'est qui ce Alan? (ndla: le pauvre complètement oublié xD)

-Un fou furieux -_-.

-Un fou furieux?

-Ce mec est en adoration devant Riza, et ceux depuis qu'on est tout petit. Il est très amoureux d'elle et ne se gène pas de la montrer, ce qui énerve considérablement Riza car elle, elle ne l'aime pas du tout!

-D'accord... je comprends tout maintenant!

-Bon et si on arrêtait de parler d'Alan! On est censé parler des enlèvements d'enfants! pas de cette imbécile!

-Ah oui c'est vrai! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous apprendre d'autre.....?

-Euh... comnien d'enfants on étaient enlevés?

-Depuis le début du mois 7! environs un tous les 3 jours!

-Ca fait beaucoup!!! A quand remonte le dernier?

-Mardi, c'est à dire hier et si on comptes +3 jours, ça tombe sur vendredi! (ironqiue) Tiens quelle coincidence....

-Oui.... Pour Alexia tu comptes faire quoi?

-si j'arrive à convaincre Arria, je la laisserai jouer mais je ne la quitterais pas des yeux une seule seconde.

-D'accord.

-Et vous avez une idée sur le pourquoi des enlèvements?

-Non, mais un bruit court que se serait pour une vengeance ou un truc dans le genre....

-Et qui pourrait faire une chose pareil?

-Je ne sais pas. De plus je ne vois pas l'intéret d'enlever des gamins.

-Peut-etre parce qu'ils sont facilement manipulable? Tu peux faire croire n'importe quoi a un gamin de 5 ans!

-Oui peut-etre... Mais pourquoi eux?

-Ben justement, tu peux les cacher sans attirer l'attention, même si quelqu'un les voient! S'il a fait cela , car a priori il agit seul..., croire une histoire des plus débiles, genre qu'ils s'en vont en vacances, si des étrangers n'étant pas au courant des enlèvements les croissent, ils n'y verrons que du feu!

-Oui c'est vrai! reste à savoir pourquoi tous ces enlèvements et qu'elle est cette histoire de "vengeance".

-Tout à fait! Mais en faite? Quelle heure est-il?

-Presque 18H!

-Déjà! Je ne pensez pas qu'il était si tard! Havoc, Falman, Fuery et Breda doivent nous attendre lieutenant.

-D'accord. Bon Jeff on va devoir te laisser!

-Y'a pas de problème! Bonne chance pour les enlèvements!

-merci!

oOo

Riza et Roy retournaient tranquillement à l'auberge, personne n'osait briser le silence de ce début de soirée. Seulement lorsqu'ils passèrent à proximité du cimetière, Riza coupa le silence.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas lieutenant.

-Merci.

-J'ai du mal à me remettre de toute ces nouvelles! Et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas finis d'en apprendre!

-Moi aussi.... c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas que ce soit notre équipe qui viennent enquêter...

-Ah bon! Je croyais que c'était à cause d'Alan.

Roy avait dit ça avec humour, mais Riza ne le vit pas de cette oeil là et la conversation vira à l'embrouille.

-Vous pouvez rigoler colonel mais attendez de le rencontrer! Vous allez beaucoup moins rire!

-Je disais ça pour plaisanter! Ne vous mettez pas en colère!

Riza ne répondit pas et pénétra dans le cimetière qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Roy resta à l'entrée le temps que Riza aille se confesser sur la tombe de sa mère. Dès qu'elle eut finit, ils retournèrent à l'auberge en silence. Une fois celle-ci en vue, les quatre hommes de l'équipe courrurent à la rencontre de Mustang et Hawkeye dès qu'ils les aperçurent.

-Ah! Je vois que vous avez récupéré le lieutenant, colonel.

-Oui! Et vous, vous avez appris quelque chose à propos des enlèvements? Le lieutenant et moi-même nous avons récoltés quelques informations.

-Ca tombe bien, nous aussi.

-C'est parfait.

oOo

La team Mustang était tranquillement installée dans la chambre du colonel et du sous-lieutenant. Ils étaient entrain de mettre en commun tout ce qu'ils avaient appris au cours de l'après-midi sur cette histoire d'enlèvement, chacun avait à peu près apprit la même chose, chacun de leur côté se qui était normal puisque les mêmes rumeurs courraient dans toutes la ville. Mustang faisait un topo de la situation.

-Alors, même à vous, tous vous ont répondu qu'Alexia se fera enlever Vendredi.

-Oui !

-C'est vraiment étrange...

Mustang réfélchisez à l'affirmation de son équipe... Il se demandé bien comment cette rumeur avait débuté... Ce n'était pas un simple hazard, Il en été sur. Quelque chose migeotait quelque chose. Il le sentait. Il en mettrais même sa main à couper! Havoc revint à la réalité lorsqu'Havoc lui posa une question.

-Et vous colonel ! Vous pensez vraiment que la nièce du lieutenant va être enlevée?

-Non !

-Moi non plus.

-Ah bon pourquoi?

Havoc ne comprenait pas pourquoi son supérieur et sa collègue pensait le contraire de la rumeur qui courrait en ville. Le reste de l'équipe étaient aussi largué que lui d'ailleurs.

-Car se serait trop simple.

-Que voulez-vous dire par "simple" colonel?

-Eh bien cette histoire d'enlever Alexia, Falman!

-Je ne comprend toujours pas!

-Moi non plus, je suis aussi largué qu'Havoc et falman.

-Moi je crois que j'ai compris ce que veut dire le colonel par là !

-Ah bon?

-Oui, sous-lieutenant Breda.

-Et qu'est-ce que le colonel veut dire?

-Et bien que cela paraitrait étrange d'enlever cette petite si tout le monde sait qu'elle va se faire enlever. N'est-ce pas colonel?!

-Tout à fait Fuery! Et c'est aussi ce que pense le lieutenant.

-Alors d'après vous; il n'y aura pas d'enlèvement Vendredi!

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'enlevement vendredi.

-Mais vous venez de dire...

-Ce que je voulais dire sous-lieutenant Havoc c'est que Alexia ne sera pas enlevée vendredi. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'i n'y aura pas d'enlèvement.

-Donc selon vous, quelqu'un se fera enlever, mais ce quelqu'un ne sera pas Alexia.

-Oui tout à fait, content que tu comprennes enfin !

-Mais alors ce sera qui... ?

-Là est la question ! C'est pourquoi vendredi, nous devrons garder un oeil et même les deux sur tous les enfants.

-Quoi !

-Vous voulez qu'on garde nos yeux rivés sur des mioches toute la journée !

-Oui c'est exact.

Fuery et Breda étaient interloqués par ce que leur demandait le colonel. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Havoc aussi l'était.

-Mais c'est de la folie ! De la pure folie

-Si ça se trouve, il n'y aura même pas d'enlèvement.

-L'adjudent fuery à raison peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas du tout d'enlèvement puisque tout le monde croit qu'il va y en avoir un.

-Justement vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir ?

-Et où voulez vous en venir colonel ?

-Eh bien, tout le monde pense qu'il y aura un enlèvement, de plus celui d'Alexia, le kidnappeur a du apprendre notre arrivée et pense sûrement que nous sommes stupides !

-Pourquoi il penserait ça?

-Eh bien si nous serions stupides, nous penserions que le kidnappeur ne tenterait rien puisque tout le monde penserait qu'il y aura un enlèvement ou alors, nous penserions à protéger Alexia qui est censée être sa cible. Je suis sûr et certains que c'est lui-même qui a lancé cette rumeur sur la petite, mais malheureusement pour lui, nous ne sommes pas stupides!

-Ah bon?

-Bien sur Havoc! Car il va profiter de cela pour enlever un autre enfant et il pensera qu'on n'y vera que du feu!

-Vous êtes sur?

-Oui et je suis sure que le lieutenant pense la même chose que moi. N'est-ce pas Hawkeye?

-Oui je suis d'accord avec vous colonel.

-Alors vendredi on fait quoi?

-Et bien, on essaye de veiller sur tous les enfants même si cela va être difficile

-Oui, mais il reste aussi jeudi. On est que mercedi. on fait quoi demain?

-On continue à récolter des indices et on prépare le plan concernant la journée de vendredi! Ca vous va?

Son éuqipe approuva et Roy souffla de soulagement.

-Bien alors on peut aller manger! Il est déjà 20H et j'ai terriblement faim!

-Moi aussi.

Tous approuvèrent et sortirent de la chambre pour allez manger, au passage Roy donna à Riza la clé de sa chambre.

A SUIVRE...


	8. Une soirée en compagnie d'Alex et Dave

La team mustang se trouvait dans la salle à manger de l'auberge, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne, en effet deux amis d'enfance de Riza, au courant de son retour, vinrent manger avec eux ; au grand malheur de cette pauvre Riza et au grand bonheur des autres qui voulaient en apprendre plus sur leur lieutenant.

- Alex Loan tais-toi ! ... A moins que tu tiennes à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Le dénomé Alex ne se laissa pas impressionner par les menaces que lui lançait Hawkeye ; il feignit même l'ironie :

- Oulalaa Riza... T'es toujours aussi violente ! T'as pas changée depuis qu'on est petit ! Toujours aussi garçon manquée !

- Et tu te crois drôle !

- Alex a raison, pourquoi tu t'habilles toujours comme un mec, quoique t'as laissé pousser tes cheveux, c'est déjà ça !

- Comment ça Dave Klight !

- Ben quoi !

- Tu trouves vraiment que je m'habille comme un garçon !

- Ben tu portes un pantalon et un tee-shirt même pas décolté en plus !

- et alors ?

- Ben c'est pas très féminin ! moi je te verrai bien avec une mini jupe et un petit tee-shirt tout mignon !

- Espèce de pervers !

- Ben quoi, il n'y a pas de mal à ça !

Alex laissa Riza et Dave régler leur compte et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe qui regarda Riza incrédule par son comportement. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de voir leur chère lieutenant piquer un far avec quelqu'un, hormis avec leur colonel bien entendu... Mais là c'était différent. Encore mieux qu'un rêve pour certains. (ndla: devinez de qui on parle xD) Néanmoins Alex les rassurant du comportement des deux autres.

- Vous en faites pas, ils sont toujours comme ça !

- Si vous le dites...

Ils ne semblaient pas très convaincus...

- Et vous, vous n'avez jamais fait la remarque à Riza sur ses tenues vestimentaires ?

- Euh... Non! Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous dites que le lieutenant n'est pas féminine ?

- Vous trouvez qu'elle est... Vous trouvez qu'elle est féminine !!!

Alex resta interloqué de la question de Roy, pour lui c'était impensable de dire ça. Havoc ajouta tout de même un détails auquel Alex n'avait pas pensé et qui expliquait la question du colonel.

- Nous on la voit toujours habillés en uniforme militaire donc la voir avec des vétements de civil, ça la rend plus féminine !

- Oui c'est vrai que vu de ce côté là !

- Et vous vous connaissez quoi de Riza ?

Roy profitait du fait que Riza était occupée avec Dave pour poser des questions, il était curieux de savoir ce  
passé caché de Riza qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était même jaloux d'Alex et Dave qui eux contrairement à lui connaissait tout d'elle.

- Oulalala qu'est-ce que je peux bien vous raconter ?!

- Comment était le lieutenant quand elle était enfant ?

Ce fut Fuery qui posa cette question. Roy n'était pas le seul curieux à vouloir connaître le passé de Riza. Toute son équipe était intéressée. Havoc avait même du mal à se faire une idée du lieutenant étant enfant.

- Je me l'imagine mal gamine, moi, le lieutenant...

- Ben à vrai dire elle n'avait rien d'une gamine.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais... !

- Elle était un peu garçon manquée, les seuls moment où elle se comportait comme une fille c'était avec Alix.

- Pourquoi !?

Roy posa cette question car il avait entendu parlait de cela par le vieille homme. Mais celui-ci n'était pas allait plus loin. Il pensait qu'Alex pourrait répondre à cette question et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- C'est simple, c'était sa grande soeur et généralement toutes les petites filles veullent ressembler à leur grande soeur ! Surtout quand celle-ci à la côte avec les mecs !

- C'est pour cela que quand Alix est tombée enceinte, leur père a emmené la petite soeur. Pour pas que celle-ci suive l'exemple de l'aînée.

- C'est exactement pour ça. Riza était un vrai démon qui n'avait peur de rien mais dès qu'elle était avec sa soeur elle changeait complètement de nature.

- Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'elle se comportait comme une fille !

- Pareil pour moi !

Alex explosa de rire face au remarque d'Havoc et de Breda.

- Ah bon ! C'est ça qui vous étonne vous aussi ha aha ha... Vous voulez que je vous dise, il y a bien une chose dont Riza avait peur et a encore peur !

- Le lieutenant a peur de quelque chose !

- A croire que tout arrive un jour ou l'autre !

- C'est à marquer d'une croix dans le calendrier!

- Ça c'est sur !

- Bon Fuery, Falman, Havoc, Breda ! vous allez laisser Alex nous dire de quoi a peur le lieutenant oui ou non !!!

- Désolé colonel, on se tait !

Alex regarda Roy et son équipe avec un sourire narquois.

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui !

- Attendez je vais vous faire une démonstration.

Alex se tourna vers Riza toujours en train de se disputer avec Dave et se mit à hurler paniqué mais  
ironiquement.

- Ri... Riza... fait... fait ... Attention !

Riza se stoppa et se tourna vers Alex intriguée.

- Quoi !?

- Dans... Dans tes... che... cheveux !

- Quoi... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ?

- Une... Une... ... une... Une...

- Quoi Une ? Bon t'accouches ou t'attends le dégel ? (ndla : vous avez vu comment elle parle la Riza oO I'm choking xD) (ndlbl: moi aussi ^^)

- Une a-rai-gnée !

Riza paniquée se leva d'un bon tandis que Dave et Alex partaient dans un fou rire suivit de près par la team mustang.

Riza remarquant la blague, et s'énerva de plus belle.

- Et ça vous fait rire ! (ndla : moi non plus je trouve pas ça drôle ce genre de blague .)

- Bien joué Alex !

- Merci.

- Vous vous croyez drôle !!! (ndla : Oui pour une fois que c'est pas moi la cible xD)

- Ca me fait tellement marrer quand tu paniques. C'est tellement étrange chez toi !

Riza regarda Alex avec un regard noir de rage et répondit avec ironie:

- Ah ah ah très drôle !

Et sur ceux elle tourna les talons et partit.

- Mais attend riri, tu vas où ?

- Je crois que tu l'as vexé Alex !

- Bof elle s'en remettra comme à chaque fois !

Ils se tournèrent vers Mustang et ses hommes avec chacun un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Alex se mit même  
à plaisanter.

- Alors vous connaissiez cette facette de notre Riri ?

- Euh... Non !

- Et vous, vous connaissez bien le lieutenant ?

Alex et Dave se regardèrent un instant puis regardèrent Havoc qui avait posé cette question avec de nouveau un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr !

- On l'a considère comme notre petite soeur !

- Bien sûr on exagère peut-être un peu quand on dit que c'était un démon.

- Mais on a toujours adoré la charrier.

- Ah ok !

- Vous voulez qu'on vous raconte comment on s'éclatait quand on était petit Riza, Alex et moi ?

- Ouais ça pourrait être marrant... !

oOo

Il était déjà très tard lorsque Roy Mustang et Jean Havoc entrèrent dans leur chambre. Ils étaient exténués d'ailleurs le sous-lieutenant s'écrasa sur l'un des deux lits que comportait la chambre en poussant un long soupir de fatigue.

- Pioouuufffff je suis mort !

- Ah bon ! Ben pourquoi tu parles encore alors ?

- Très drôle.

Roy redevint sérieux et s'asseya sur l'autre lit tout en poussant un soupir, mais contrairement à Havoc ce n'était  
pas un soupir de fatigue mais d'inquiètude.

- Dire que pendant qu'on rigole il peut arriver n'importe quoi aux enfants kidnappés...

- Vous en faites pas colonel, on va les retrouver ces mioches et faire payer celui qui les a kidnappé !

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- Bien sûr ! Restez optimiste colonel et vous penserez comme moi.

- Oui mais là je suis trop épuisé pour être optimiste..

- Vu l'heure qu'il est c'est normal, on aurait du dire à Dave et Alex de s'arréter à l'avant dernière histoire sur le lieutenant !

Roy regarda Havoc avec l'air de dire "et c'est toi qui dit çà" et soupira.

- Je te rappelle Havoc que c'est toi qui a demandé à l'entendre.

- Oui je sais... le lieutenant va tuer Alex et dave quand elle va savoir tous ce qu'ils ont dit... Je comprend pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir.

- Non tu n'y est pas du tout, ce n'est pas à cause de Dave et d'Alex qu'Hawkeye ne voulait pas venir !

- Ah bon ? Ben à cause de quoi alors ?

- D'un certain Alan.

- C'est qui Alan !?

Roy lui raconta tous ce qu'il avait découvert en allant chez les Hawkeye, enfin ce qu'il avait découvert qui n'avait pas rapport à la mission car cela il l'avait expliqué avant d'aller manger.

- Et ben, Il doit être très spécial ce gars. Comment il peut être amoureux du lieutenant. D'après Dave et Alex  
c'est une vrai terreur à moitié garçon manqué et nous on sait que c'est une maniaque des armes à feu. Qui pourrait aimer ça ? (ndla : Je sais pas moi Roy par exemple xD) (ndlbl : je dirais qu'un pyromane en puissance irait bien avec une fana de la gachette^^)

- Je crois que si le lieutenant vous avez entendu là maintenant, Tu ne serez plus de ce monde Havoc !  
Roy et Jean se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.  
- Bon et si on dormait maintenant ! Une dure journée nous attends demain.

oOo

La matinée du Jeudi se passa plutôt bien, après un rapide petit déjeuné la team Mustang partit faire une visite de la ville avec en prime les commentaires de Riza qui connaissait la ville comme sa poche.  
Après cette "petite" visite qui dura toute la matinée, l'équipe retourna déjeuné à l'auberge.

En début d'après midi la team Mustang se sépara en deux groupes ; Hawkeye Havoc et Mustang devaient étudiés le périmètre de l'école et y chercher des indices, car c'est là qu'aurait lieu "normalement" le prochaine enlèvement. Quant aux trois autres, ils étaient partit interroger les témoins des précédents enlèvements...  
Mustang, Havoc et Hawkeye étaient en train d'analyser la cour de l'école lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Jeff et sa petite famille avec une Alexia qui courra à la rencontre de Roy.

- Bonjour monsieur Roy Mustang, alors vous avez retrouvé Marrissa ?

- Eh bonjour Alexia, non je n'ai pas encore retrouvez Marrissa, mais je te promet que je la retrouverai ainsi que tous les autres enfants.

- Merci...

Elle se détourna de Roy après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue et sauta dans les bras de sa tatie pour lui faire un bisou et un câlin.

- Bonjour tatie Riza.

- Bonjour Alexia.

Riza ajouta à l'adresse des parents de la petite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Alexia a oublié ses affaires pour la pièce et comme tout à l'heure il y a une répétition générale dans la salle  
des fêtes on est venu les chercher.

- Tu as enfin acceptée de laisser Alexia jouer ?

- Je crois qu'au final je n'ai pas trop le choix et que même si j'avais dit non, Jeff aurait tout de même laisser jouer Alexia. De toute façon s'il arrive quelque chose à ma fille demain, je tue Jeff !

Arria regarda Jeff avec un regard noir et Jeff parti bouder sur l'épaule de sa soeur tout en se retenant de rigoler.

- Tu as vu comment je vis Riza... Sous les menaces !

- Ah mon pauvre Jeff n'essaye pas de me mettre de ton côté, c'est toi qui t'es marié avec, pas moi.

- Oui je sais, de toute façon j'assume mes actes et s'il arrive quelque chose à Alexia je m'en tiendrais pour responsable.

- Ca c'est bien parlé.

- Mais, et vous ? Que faites vous ici ?

Se fut Roy qui répondit à la question d'Arria. En même temps c'était lui le meneur de l'équipe, et c'était son rôle.

- On prend connaissances des lieux pour demain et rechercher pas la même occasion de quelconques indices.

-Et bien bon courage.

- Merci ce n'est pas de refus. Mais vous pourriez faire les présentations non ?

- A oui désolée sous-lieutenant ! Je vous présente mon frère Jeff et sa femme Arria et voici leur fille Alexia ; Jeff,  
Arria, Alexia je vous présente Jean Havoc l'un de mes collègues de travail.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissances !

- Nous de même.

- Bonjour Monsieur Jean Havoc, vous aussi vous cherchez Marissa ? Vous allez la sauver ?

Havoc ne sachant pas qui était cette Marissa ce tourna vers ses collègues qui lui soufflèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un  
des enfants kidnappés puis s'adressa à Alexia.

- Bien sur qu'on va retrouver Marissa.

- Youpi merci monsieur Jean Havoc.

- Vous voulez un coup de main pour vos recherches ?

- Ce ne sera pas de refus.

- Eh ! J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas demander à Alexia de nous aidez ? C'est son école elle doit connaître tout  
ce qui s'y passe puisqu'elle y va tous les jours. (ndla : là il n'y a plus cours c'est déjà les vacances.) (ndlbtl : yen a qui en ont de la chance....)

- vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne risque rien !

Havoc se tourna vers Alexia et s'agenouilla devant elle pour être à sa hauteur. Alexia le regarda dans les yeux curieuse de savoir pourquoi le grand monsieur blond voulait lui parler.

- Alors ma puce est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

- Euh... Oui. Mais je dois faire quoi ?

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ton école ? Est-ce qu'il y a des cachettes où tu as l'habitude de te cacher avec tes camarades ?

- Vous voulez que je vous les montre ?

- Oui.

- Mais si je vous le dit ce ne sera plus des cachettes !

- Oui mais si tu nous les montre pas on ne pourra peut-être jamais retrouver Marissa.

- Ben alors je veux bien mais il n'y a que monsieur Roy Mustang et monsieur Jean Havoc qui ont le droit de venir.

- D'accord.

- Papa, maman je peux... ?

- Oui tu peux y aller Alexia.

- Merci papa.

La petite fille toute contente tendit l'une de ses mains à Roy et l'autre à Jean et les entraîna à l'intérieur de l'école. (ndlbl : les tontons parfaits mdr ! j'espère qui y'a pas de fana du couple mumu/havoc ...parce que je pense pas me tromper que c'est foutu pour eux ^^)

- Venez c'est par là.

A SUIVRE...


	9. Le secret des enfants

_"Résumé des chapitres précédents : Roy, Riza et Jean inspectent les alentours de l'école lorsqu'ils y croisent le frère de Riza avec sa famille. Alexia emmènent Roy et Jean découvrir les cachettes des enfants dans l'école..."_

Une fois la petite Alexia disparue en compagnie des deux militaires, Arria se concentra sur sa belle-soeur pour avoir plus d'informations concernant les enlèvements ; c'était par ailleurs la première fois qu'elle faisait une chose pareille car en général elle n'abordait jamais ce sujet... De peur que par malheur cette histoire ne touche sa famille...

- Vous pensez retrouver les petits ?

- Nous ferons tout pour et puis le colonel a fait une promesse à Alexia et je ne crois pas qu'il partira tant qu'il ne l'aura pas éxécuté.

Elle n'avait pas tord, jamais dans sa carrière militaire elle n'avait vu le colonel ne pas respecter ses promesses, hormis concernant certains dossiers évidemment... mais bon tout le monde n'est pas parfait... Riza sortit de ses songes à l'écoute de l'encouragement de son frère vis-à-vis de sa remarque sur le colonel.

- Je le pense également ! Je crois que tu as de la chance d'avoir un supérieur tel que lui.

Riza regarda son frère en souriant, la remarque de son frère lui fit rappeler les nombreuses techniques qu'elle avait du utiliser pour obliger son supérieur à travailler ; sans oublier toute l'imagination dont elle avait du recourir pour lui faire peur sous les menaces... D'ailleurs, elle s'était plusieurs fois inspirée des farces qu'elle faisait petite avec Alex et Dave.

- Tu dis ça mais tu ne le connais même pas ! Viens passer une semaine au bureau et tu changeras d'avis !

- Ah bon ?

- Mais je t'avoue tout de même que je suis contente de l'avoir comme supérieur.

Oui, bien que son supérieur soit un grand fénéant, Riza avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Après tout elle le connaît depuis maintenant tellement longtemps, avant même son entrée dans l'armée. D'ailleurs, c'est pour lui qu'elle était entrée dans l'armée et qu'elle a sacrifiée sa vie de jeune fille. Car cette vie de jeune fille n'aurait pas eu de sens loin de lui...(ndlbl : c'est trop beau !^^) Et aujourd'hui c'est grâce à lui que sa vie à un sens... Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui... Riza sortit de ses songes, d'ailleurs elle était trop songeuse à son goût ces derniers temps...  
Avant que son frère ne dise quelque chose elle ajouta tout de même :

- Mais ne lui dit pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce qu'il se relâcherait un peu dans ses efforts s'il apprenait que j'admettais qu'il était digne d'être mon supérieur.

- A d'accord... Promis je ne dirais rien...

oOo

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté du concerné... Alexia faisait une visite guidé à Roy et Jean de son école ; et elle était loin d'être à cour d'argument... En effet la petite leur faisait une description plus que détaillée de sa chère école... En passant par la description des salles de classes, à la composition des cours auquels elle participait...

- Là-bas c'est la cantine, j'y mange quelque fois quand papa et maman travaillent et ne peuvent pas venir me chercher. et Derrière il y a un grand bois, je le sais parce qu'on y joue parfois après la cantine.

- Et il y a des cachettes dans ce bois Alexia ?

- Des cachettes ?

- Ben oui, des endroits où vous vous cachez pour pas que les professeurs vous trouvent.

- Ah ça... Non il n'y a pas de cachettes, le bois est grand mais il y a une barrière pour pas qu'on aille trop loin, et avant la barrière l'endroit est trop petit pour qu'on puisse se cacher de la maîtresse.

- Mais tu nous a dit qu'il y avait des cachettes alors où sont-elles ?

Alexia baissa les yeux comme si elle avait peur d'être grondée si elle disait la vérité...

- Ben c'est à dire...

Les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite.

- Alexia si tu sais quelque chose il faut nous le dire.

- Oui cela nous permettra de retrouver Marissa !

- Vous pensez vraiment que si je vous le dit vous retrouvez Marissa ?

Roy prit les petites mains de la fillette dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux en lui souriant.

- Bien sûr je t'ai fait la promesse que je la retrouverai.

Alexia retrouve aussitôt son grand sourire et partit en courant tout en ajoutant à l'adresse des deux hommes.

- Alors je vais vous la monter, venez.

- Tu es une petite fille courageuse.

Alexia attrapa la main de Roy et l'entraîna dans le bois.  
Pendant que la petite entraînait les deux militaires on ne sait où, Havoc entama une discussion avec son supérieur.

- Cette gamine me fait un peu penser au lieutenant pas à vous ?

- Oui un peu ; on remarque tout de suite le lien de parenté et pas seulement dans le physique.

- Tout à fait.

- Dis-moi Alexia, tu nous emmènes où ?

Alexia pointa du doigt le grillage qui empêchait les enfants d'aller trop loin dans le bois puis répondit à Roy.

- Là-bas.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

- Il y a un trou dans le grillage, la maîtresse elle n'est pas au courant, les grands de l'école primaire ils sortent secrètement par là pendant la récré pour aller dans leur cachette.

En effet Roy et Havoc constatèrent les dirent de la petite, un trou assez grand pour laisser passer un enfant d'une dizaine d'année maximum. Il était dissimulé derrière quelques buissons à l'abri des regards des plus grands.

- Il y a longtemps que ce trou est là Alexia ?

- Euh je sais pas mais c'était il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Et tu sais où se trouve la cachette dont tu nous as parler à l'instant ?

- Ben oui j'y suis déjà allée.

- Ah bon !

- Pourtant tu nous as dit que seul ceux de l'école primaire y allait.

- Ben oui mais seul ceux qui connaisse le passage secret vont à la cachette. C'est Ryou qui a trouvé le passage et la cachette, il a sélectionné les enfants qu'il admettait capable de tout les dangers pour leur montrer un truc extraordinaire qu'il a trouver.

- Qui est Ryou ?

- Un grand, il est en CM2.

- Et il en a sélectionné beaucoup d'enfants ?

- Euh non, on est juste dix.

- Et tu en fais parti toi ?!

- Ben oui Ryou a dit que j'étais une fille très forte et très intelligente pour mon âge. En plus je suis la seule fille du groupe et aussi la plus petite.

- Mais pourtant tu n'as que 5 ans !?

- Ben non je vais bientôt en avoir 6 ! C'est bientôt mon anniversaire.

- Mais même c'est...

Havoc était tellement étonnée de cette gamine qu'il ne trouvait pas de mots pour décrire la situation, comment une gamine d'à peine 6 ans pouvait avoir autant de courage et d'innocence à la fois ? C'était extraordinaire, comme si devant ses yeux se trouver une réplique du lieutenant en version miniature... Havoc finit par se tourner vers son supérieur pour ajouter à son adresse.

- Il est hors de question que vous me faites retirer ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure colonel ! Cette fille c'est le lieutenant en version miniature !

- Ne t'en fais pas ça ne risque pas, je pense exactement la même chose. Dis-moi Alexia, tu peux nous emmenez à cette cachette.

- Bien sur mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Vous n'allez pas pouvoir passer par là !?

Elle désigna le trou dans le grillage, bien trop petit pour laisser passer Roy et Jean.

- Bien sur que non, nous allons passer par au dessus.

- Vous allez vous faire mal.

- Mais non.

Roy escalada le grillage facilement (la hauteur du grillage était environ 1m50) suivit par Havoc. Alexia les suivit mais en passant par le trou dans le grillage.

- Bien si tu nous montrez cette cachette Alexia ?

- C'est par là.

La fillette repris la main de Roy dans sa main et dans l'autre celle de Jean. (ndla: Elle aime bien leur donner la main xD) ; (ndlbt : cest mignon ^^ mais à 5 ans c'est heisntein la gamine ! la façon dont elle parle waaa...^^) ; (ndla rep : c'est une gamine très intelligente oui xD, c'est pour ça que Roy et Havoc la compart tout le temps à Hawkeye :p)A une dizaine de mètres du grillage, dissimulé par les arbres se trouvait une petite cabane.

- D'où vient cette cabane Alexia ?

- Je ne sais pas Ryou l'a trouvé comma ça.

Roy et Havoc se mirent à examiner les environs ainsi que la cabane.

- Vous cherchez quoi ?

- Des indices.

- Ah bon ?!

- Dis-moi Alexia, tu m'as dit que la seule fille du groupe c'était toi. Mais est-ce que Marissa connaissait l'existence de cette cachette ?

- Ben euh... Oui ; Ryou nous a interdit d'en parler aux autres, mais Marissa c'est ma meilleure topine, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Mustang se détourna de la petite fille pour se remettre à la hauteur de son subordonné.

- Havoc viens ! Ce n'est plus la peine de chercher des indices, j'ai toutes les infos qui m'intéresse.

- Ok.

- Une dernière chose Alexia.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais trouver Ryou ?

oOo

- Maman, Papa, Tatie Riza !

Après un dernier coup d'oeil sur la cabane, la petite et les deux hommes étaient finalement sortit du bois pour repartir à la rencontre des Hawkeye ; et à la vue de ses parents la gamine fille ne pu s'empêcher de courir à leur rencontre.

- Dit maman, est-ce que tu sais où il habite Ryou ?

- Ryou ?

- Le petit garçon de CM2 ?

- Oui, tu sais où il habite ?

- Bien sur ma puce, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir où il habite ?

- Parce que Oncle Roy et Oncle Jean veulent le savoir.

Riza avala sa salive de travers, Sa nièce avait appelée son supérieur et son colègue "oncle", elle devait réver... Elle se tourna tout de même vers les deux concernés.

- "Oncle Roy" et "Oncle Jean" !?

- Oncle roy ne veut pas que je l'apelle monsieur alors je l'appelle tonton.

- Je ne pensais pas que par la suite elle nous apelleraient oncle, mais c'est tout de même mieux que Monsieur Roy Mustang et Monsieur Jean Havoc... Non ?

Riza voyant que son supérieur l'avait mal comprise s'empêcha tout de même d'ajouter à son adresse.

- Oh, mais je n'ai rien dit. C'est juste que cela fait bizarre d'entendre ma nièce vous appelez Oncle ou même tonton ! J'ai l'impression que vous faites parti de la même famille que moi.

- Mais lieutenant depuis tout ce temps où nous travaillons ensemble l'équipe et nous, nous sommes en quelques sortes devenu une grande famille !

- Oui c'est vrai ! Mais c'est le terme "oncle" qui fait bizarre, mais bon va falloir que je m'y habitue car Alexia ne risque pas de le lâcher de si tôt.

En réalité, ce qui la génait vraiment dans le terme oncle, c'était la précédente réflexion de sa nièce sur le colonel comme étant son "amoureux"... Elle avec son supérieur c'était impossible... Mais tellement enviable... Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ? Peut-être... Mais il faut rester un temps soit peu réaliste ! Les relations entre militaires sont contradictoires à la régle. Riza sortit de nouveau de ses pensées par la parole de son frère.

- Bien maintenant que vous avez réglé se problème, nous pourrions peut-être savoir pourquoi vous voulez rencontrer Ryou ?

- Ah mais c'est pour rien de grave !

- On voudrait l'interroger sur un truc "secret" des enfants qu'Alexia nous a dit.

- Oui et comme c'est un secret, on ne peut rien vous dire.

- Bien dans ce cas, Riza va vous conduire chez lui car moi et ma femme nous devons emmener Alexia aux répétitions, on a profitez du faite que vous étiez parti faire votre enquête pour aller chercher ses affaires.

- Attends une minute Jeff ! Comment je pourrais les emmener chez ce Ryou si je ne sais même pas qui il est !

- Et si je te dis que c'est le fils du frère d'Alex.

- Ah ! C'est de lui dont vous parliez, c'est pas Ryuzaki son prénom ?!

- Si mais les enfants le surnomme Ryou, alors maintenant tu peux les emmener ?

- Oui.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne journée les gars et bonne chance pour l'enquête.

- Merci, bonne journé à vous aussi.

- A plus Riri.

Jeff embrassa sa soeur et celle-ci le repousa brusquement... Ce qui fit rire celui-ci.

- C'est ça et fou moi la honte en plus ! Je me suis déjà assez humilier avec Dave et Alex.

- Mais tu sais bien que c'est pour te taquiner.

- Et bien au revoir et bonne journée.

La petite Alexia sauta au coup de sa Tatie et lui fit un bisou sur sa joue.

- Au revoir tatie Riza.

- Au revoir Alexia.

- Au revoir oncle roy et oncle Jean.

- On revoir Alexia.

- Au revoir petite puce.

Une fois la séance des "au revoir" terminé, les deux groupes se séparèrent pour se rendre à l'endroit où ils devaient allez c'est à dire soit chez Ryou soit aux répétitions...

A suivre....


	10. Chez Ryou

_Résumé de la fic: L'équipe de Mustang et envoyée à Arnétise pour enquêter sur des enlèvement... / Ils apprennent que c'est la ville natal du lieutenant Hawkeye et y rencontrent le frère de celle-ci... / Une Rumeur court comme quoi le prochain enfants enlevé sera la nièce d'Hawkeye, Alexia.../ Chap 8 et 9: Roy, Riza et Jean inspectent les alentours de l'école lorsqu'ils y croisent le frère de Riza avec sa famille. Alexia emmènent Roy et Jean découvrir les cachettes des enfants dans l'école et leur explique que c'est Ryou qui la découvert, Roy décide d'aller lui rendre visite..._

Roy et ses deux subordonnés se trouvaient devant la maison de Ryuzaki ; Après avoir quitté le frère du lieutenant Hawkeye et sa famille, le colonel avait décidé de partir directement chez le jeune Ryuzaki, bien que logiquement, c'était Havoc, Fuery et Falman qui étaient sensés interroger les témoins...

Une fois sur les lieux, Mustang bien que le plus haut gradé laissa Hawkeye sonner car elle connaissait bien la famille du jeune garçon et ils pensaient tous les trois qu'une arrivée plus discrète, c'est-à-dire moins militaire, éviterait toute inquiétude aux parents du garçon. Ce fut une jeune femme brune qui ouvrit la porte, sûrement la mère de l'enfant se dit Mustang :

- Oh tiens Riza ! J'avais entendu par Alex que tu étais ici mais qu'elle vent t'amène jusqu'a chez moi ?  
Les deux jeunes femmes se firent la bise et Riza se tourna vers ses collégues tout en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Masana, si je suis ici, c'est que mes collègues que voici voudraient rencontrer ton fils.

- Oui, c'est cela. Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang et voici le sous lieutenant Jean Havoc, nous sommes arrivés hier de Central pour enquêter sur cette histoire d'enlèvement et nous voudrions savoir s'il serait possible de parler à votre fils ?

Masana devant la présentation de Roy Mustang se tourna vers Riza et la dévisagea inquiète, il est vrai que voir des militaires débarquer chez soi pour discuter avec votre fils agé d'à peine 10 ans, même si l'un des militaires est une personne de votre entourage, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Surtout quand on est une mère protectrice de ses jeunes enfants. Riza connaissait bien Masana et connaissait aussi sa tendance à couver son fils? et lorsque son supérieur eu terminé de parler, elle essaya de rassurer la jeune femme :

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'allons pas lui faire de mal, nous voulons lui posez des questions par rapport aux enfants enlevés.

Toujours inquiète, Masana céda tout de même, après tout se dit-elle, Riza était une personne de confiance.

- Um... D'accord, venez entrez je vous prie.

Masana fit entrer les trois militaires et les mena jusqu'au salon où un petit garçon faisait un puzzle aidé d'un homme qui portait une gamine sur ses genoux. Il s'agissait de Ryuzaki, de son père et de sa petite soeur. A l'entrée de sa femme dans la pièce accompagnée par trois individus, le mari de Masana se leva et tout en gardant la petite dans ses bras alla rejoindre sa femme et les trois invités.

- C'est Riza et deux de ses collègues Ben ! Il voudrait parlez avec Ryou.

- Riza ! Je suis content de te revoir, je ne t'avais pas reconnu dans cet uniforme militaire.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Ben, mais dit moi c'est Yumi que tu tiens dans tes bras ? **(ndlbl : Yumi ....ya un ptit ulrich ? ^^ vive code lyoko ...c hun truc pour gosse ? m'en fout !! j'adore ^^)**

- Et oui ça grandit trop vite déjà presque trois ans.

-coucou Yu.

-Bonzour.

-Elle est trop mignone.

Riza toussota pour reprendre son sérieux, après tout elle n'était pas ici pour parler chiffon et de plus elle venait une nouvelle fois de s'afficher devant son supérieur et l'un de ses collègues... A croire qu'elle allait rentrer à Central couverte de honte et avec une nouvelle réputation...

Riza reprit son sérieux et aborda le sujet pour lequel elle se trouvait ici :

- En faite voici le colonel Roy Mustang et le sous-lieutenant Havoc. Il voudrait parler à ton fils.

- Concernant les enlèvements ?

- Oui. Ce serait possible ?

- Bien sur, cette histoire d'enlèvement commence à gâcher le calme d'Arnétise, et si selon vous, Ryou peut vous apporter le moindre indice, je vous laisse donc faire votre boulot.

- Merci.

Les parents s'apprétaient à sortir de la pièce pour laisser le champs libre au militaire quand le colonel se tourna vers sa subalterne.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, accompagnez-les !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que d'un, vous n'avez pas suivit la même enquête qu'Havoc et moi avons suivit, de deux c'est un ordre et de trois, vous devez sûrement avoir des choses à dire à vos amis.

Riza tressaillit à cette remarque, puis confuse partit en compagnie de Ben, Masana et Yumi dans la cuisine.

oOo

Roy et jean se retrouvèrent seul avec le petit Ryuzaki qui n'avait pas du tout prêté attention à la conversation et était toujours occupé par son puzzle. A l'approche des deux hommes face à la table Ryou leva enfin la tête:

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Ryuzaki.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Et bien pour te poser des questions concernant les évènements.

- Tu es d'accord ?

Le garçon regarda les deux hommes dans les yeux. Il prit tout le temps de les dévisager, celui qui était blond semblait être sympa, il arborait un sourire joyeux et Ryou se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être méchant. Le deuxième c'était une autre affaire (ndla: Mustang est une "affaire" oua xD) **(ndlbl : Mdr ! et quelle affaire lol)**. En effet contrairement à l'homme au cheveux blond, l'homme aux cheveux noir semblait moins joyeux, il arborait un air très sérieux et Ryou se dit qu'il n'était pas là pour plaisanter... mais ne voyant aucune méchanceté dans son regard, il lui finit par répondre :

- Si vous voulez. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? **(ndlbl : il parle bien tes gosses^^ je devais être arriéré ^^ fin...jy suis encore^^)**

- Et bien tout d'abord tu es bien en cm2 ?

- Oui j'entre en CM2 à la rentrée des classes.

- Tu as donc une dizaine d'année ?!

- Euh non. je viens juste d'avoir 9 ans. J'ai sauté la classe de CP car je savais déjà lire et écrire. Mais pourquoi ? **(ndlbl : c'est vraiment de sdoués ets gosses^^) (ndla: En faite y'a seulement Alexia et Ryoiu comme surdouées chez les enfants xD)**

- Non pour rien, juste pour savoir.

- Mais et vous, vous êtes qui ?

C'est vrai ça, depuis tout à l'heure, c'est deux hommes lui posent des questions, mais eux ne prennent même pas la peine de se présenter... Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont parlés avec ses parents que lui Ryou, devrait avoir confiance en eux (ndla: C'est une tête de mule ce garçon dit-donc xD). **( ndlbl : il a bien raison d'ête une tête de mûle ^^)**

- Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang et lui c'est le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc, nous sommes des collègues du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Tu l'as connaîs ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est une amie d'oncle Alex et de la famille. Alors comme ça vous travaillaient dans l'armée au côté de Riza ? Trop cool !

- Exactement.

- Et on vous a envoyez ici pour faire une enquête sur les enlèvements des enfants ?

- Dans le mille !

- C'est aussi pour ce propos que nous sommes là.

- Pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien de mal ! Alexia nous a confiée votre secret et on recherche d'autres indices qui pourrait nous éclairer pour retrouver les enfants.

- Alexia vous a tout dit !!!

- Oui c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici.

- Et que voulez vous d'autres concernant cette cachette ?

- Tout d'abord je voudrais savoir où, quand et comment as-tu trouvé cette cachette ?

- Euh... C'était il y a environ un mois, en cherchant le ballon dans les buissons j'ai découvert le trou, comme j'étais curieux, j'ai fais croire que j'allais aux toilettes et je suis discrètement passé par le trou et en marchant j'ai découvert la cabane. Par la suite j'ai mit au courant quelques personnes, dont Alexia, concernant le trou et la cabane. Voilà.

- Bien Merci. Dis-moi Ryou.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles si tu as trouvé la cachette avant ou après les enlèvements ?

- A quoi pensez-vous colonel ?

- Taisez-vous Havoc, laissez Ryou répondre.

- Et bien avant.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Bien sur puisque le premier enfants kidnappé ça a été Romain, bien qu'il est l'âge d'Alexia, il été au courant de la cachette car son frère qui est dans ma classe lui a dit.

- Bien merci.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Oui pour l'instant.

- Vous pensez que la cabane a un lien avec les enlèvements ?

- Non pas spécialement, mais tu m'as appris beaucoup de choses qui pourrait me permettre des ouvertures sur d'autres indices.

- C'est vrai ? Cool alors je vous ai un peu aider dans l'enquête ?! Moi aussi j'aurais aidé à la recherche sur les enlèvements.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- C'est cool alors.

- Exactement.

- Bien nous avons terminé.

Roy se dirigea vers la cuisine à la suite de Ryou qui leur montrait le chemin, enfin qui courait plutôt à la rencontre de ses parents... Havoc fermait la marche.

oOo

Dans la cuisine, Yumi était assise par terre et jouait avec ses peluches sous la surveillance de ses parents assis à table avec Riza. En entrant dans la cuisine Ryou alla dire bonjour à Riza tandis que Roy et Jean restèrent sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonjour Riza.

- Bonjour Ryuzaki.

Riza embrassa le petit sur la joue puis se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Oui.

- Vous prendrez bien une tasse de café avant de nous quitter?

- Ma foi pourquoi pas, tant que l'on ne tarde pas.

Masana se leva et alla chercher deux tasses de café, une pour Roy et une pour Jean tandis que ceux-ci allèrent s'asseoir autour de la table...

oOo

Il était à présent 20h. Mustang et son équipe était regroupé dans le chambres à deux places et ils mettaient en commun toutes les nouvelles qu'ils avaient appris dans la journée comme la veille. D'un côté Roy et Jean expliquèrent l'histoire du bois, et avec Riza les indices récoltés dans l'école et Fuery, Falman et Breda résumèrent différents interrogatoire des témoins qu'ils avaient interrogés. Les enfants (seul témoins) ne se rappeler que d'une personne habillée de sombre qui avait attirait leur petit frère ou petite soeur à l'écart pendant qu'ils avaient le dos tournés.

Une fois finie, Ils allèrent souper et retrouvèrent Alex et dave devenu amis avec la team mustang au grand malheur de Riza, qui ne préfèra pas s'attarder avec les garçons qui allaient encore parler d'elle toute la soirée...

A suivre


	11. Un double enlèvement

Après une nouvelle soirée en compagnie des meilleurs amis du lieutenant Hawkeye, la team Mustang était parti ce coucher l'estomac plein et le morale au plus haut point car c'était une longue journée qui les attendait demain et il faudra être au plus haut point attentif à tous ce qui les entoura. C'est donc après une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité que l'équipe Mustang au grand complet s'est rendu à l'école primaire d'Arnétise pour en sécuriser le périmètre afin d'éviter tout problème durant le déroulement de la fête de l'école qui aurait lieu l'après midi même...

oOo

Il était à présent 14 heures et la team Mustang se retrouvait maintenant à surveiller une bande d'enfants qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens ce qui commençait déjà à les lasser au bout de seulement un quart d'heure...

- J'en ai marre de ses mioches !

- Breda la ferme un peu s'il te plaît, on en a marre nous aussi des ses mioches mais encore plus de toi qui piaille depuis cinq minutes !

- Breda, Havoc vous n'allez pas encore commencer à vous disputer sinon je vais vous aussi vous considèrer comme des gamins !

- C'est bon lieutenant on a compris...

Après que Hawkeye eut remis de l'ordre dans son équipe qu'elle savait à bout de souffle, elle se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Colonel que faisons-nous maintenant ?

- Je propose une ronde dans l'école par groupe de deux. Dave et Alex on proposait de nous aider, donc lieutenant vous partez avec Alex, Dave se mettra avec Fuery, Breda et Falman ensemble et moi et Havoc se chargeons avec Jeff de surveiller Alexia.

- Bien mon colonel.

Après d'autres explications de Mustang, chaque groupe partit faire sa ronde tandis qu'Havoc et Mustang partaient à la rencontre D'alexia et son père...

oOo

Dès l'arrivée d'Alexia à l'école, elle se rua vers Roy et Havoc pour ne plus les quitter et se jeta dans les bras de Roy pour lui faire un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- Bonjour tonton Roy !

- Bonjour Alexia comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, j'ai hâte que la pièce de théâtre commence.

La petite descendit des bras de Roy pour ensuite embrasser Havoc.

- Bonjour Jean, je t'avais pas vu.

- C'est pas grave, bonjour à toi aussi, alors tu veux faire quoi avant ta pièce de théâtre ?

- Jouer à cache cache !

- A NON !

Mustang et Jeff avaient parlé d'une seule et même voix que la petite surprise sursauta :

- Mais pourquoi papa ?

- Parce que j'ai dit ! Maman ne veut pas que je te perde de vue donc pas de cache cache !

- D'accord...

La petite fille fit la moue mais ne se plaignit pas d'avantage. Pour se venger elle fit donc tourner en bourrique son père et ses "tonton" en les emmenant partout où elle pouvait. Et les trois hommes furent soulager lorsqu'Alexia du partir se changer pour sa pièce de théâtre.

oOo

La pièce de théâtre débute vers 16H30, le début d'après-midi c'était passée tranquillement et sans danger. Aucun enlèvement n'avait eu lieu. RAS. Durant la représentation Jeff veillait sur sa fille depuis les coulisses tandis que le team Mustang veillait un peu partout dans la salle, dans le couloir, dans la cour, dans les coulisses...

Mais rien ne se passa.

Dès la fin de la pièce de théâtre, Havoc fit par de ses suggestions à son supérieur.

- Colonel, je commence à croire que toutes les prédictions que vous avait dites sont fausses.

- Je le penses également Havoc, mais bon la journée n'est pas encore terminé. Tout peut encore arriver.

- Si vous le dites.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à parler des prédictions de Roy mais se turent lorsque Ryuzaki et Jeff s'approchèrent pour venir à leur encontre sans Alexia au côté de Jeff.

- Où est ta fille ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est en sécurité avec sa mère et sa tante au toilette.

- Ça va si Hawkeye est avec elle.

Puis Mustang se tourna vers Ryuzaki qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait interrogé la veille.

- Alors Ryuzaki comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, j'attends Alexia, on doit aller faire du trampoline ensemble.

Mustang regarda le petit en souriant, les enfants étaient tellement innocents et cachaient tellement mal leurs sentiments... Roy se pencha alors vers Jeff et se mit à chuchoter pour que seul lui, Havoc et Jeff puissent l'entendre.

- Je sais pas vous, mais ce gamin il en pince pour la petite.

- Oui j'avais remarqué depuis un moment.

Le petit garçon qui n'avait rien entendu du dialogue demanda intrigué :

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Rien du tout Ryou. Tiens et si on allait voir si les filles sont revenus des toilettes ?

- Oui !

Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent donc vers les toilettes où une foule commençait à se former. Au début le groupe se dit qu'il devait avoir du monde qui voulait se rendre au toilette, mais après déduction, ils se rendirent compte que les gens qui entouraient les toilettes commençaient à paniquer et lorsque des femmes se mirent à hurler, Roy, Havoc, Jeff et Ryou se mirent à courir jusqu'aux toilettes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi.

Fuery apparut à bout de souffle devant Mustang, il venait de sortir de la foule et était presque en état de panique.

- Colonel vous êtes là justement je partais à votre recherche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette agitation ne me dites pas qu'il y a eu un enlèvement ?

- Euh non... A vrai dire deux !

- Quoi !!! Mais de qui !?

- L'enlèvement d'Alexia et du lieutenant Hawkeye.

Mustang, Havoc et Jeff regardèrent Fuery comme s'il était devenu fou, comment Hawkeye a-t-elle pu se faire enlever, c'est inimaginable...

- C'est impossible !

Furent les seuls mots que les trois hommes arrivèrent à articuler. Et Fuery dut insister :

- Si. Quelqu'un à retrouvé madame Hawkeye évanouie dans les toilettes, quand elle a repris connaissance, elle a dit qu'elle a été assomée par derrière quand elle est entrée dans les toilettes.

- Mais le lieutenant et Alexia ? Elle n'a pas vu si elles étaient là quand elle s'est fait aggresser ?

- Si elles étaient là, mais depuis aucune trace....

**[ndla: Je pensais arrêter le chapitre à se passage mais il aurait été vraiment court donc voici une petite suite sans pour autant vous dire qui est le kidnappeur.]**

oOo

Lorsque Riza se réveilla, il lui fallut cinq minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, elle essaya de bouger, mais chacune de ses mains et chacun de ses pieds étaient attachés à quelques choses, elle était allongée sur quelque chose de confortable, elle reconnu un lit, ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés aux extrémités de celui-ci.

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se dégager, Riza essaya de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs ; elle était allée aux toilettes avec Alexia et Arria ; elle se rappela également avoir vu quelqu'un assommer Arria puis... plus rien... quelqu'un l'avait assomé à son tour. Le problème était qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son agresseur et puis qu'était-il advenu d'Arria et d'Alexia ? Elle avait vraiment été nul sur ce coup là et ne préfèrait même pas imaginer comment Mustang allait réagir sur son comportement de bleu quand elle sortirait d'ici, si elle sortait d'ici un jour.

- Voyons ma Riza il ne faut pas dramatiser évidemment que tu vas sortir d'ici et tu vas te prendre un savon par ton patron ! Voila que je parle toute seule maintenant...

Riza soupira et se concentra sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, il faisait très sombre la nuit dehors était bien avancée mais grâce à la fenêtre ouverte située à sa droite, les reflets de la lune effaçait la totale obscurité. La jeune femme reconnu une chambre d'aspect plutôt vieillotte, elle devait sûrement se trouver dans une maison, une très vieille maison vu l'aspect des meubles anciens qui composaient la chambre. Elle était allongée sur un lit double, enfin plutôt enchaînée dans un lit double ; deux tables de chevet entouraient le lit, sur le mur en face d'elle Riza aperçut une commode et une porte.

- Au moins si quelqu'un entre je ne pourrais pas le manquer...

Riza détourna sa contemplation de la porte pour finir l'inspection de la chambre, à sa droite sous la fenêtre se trouvait un vieux secrétaire et une chaise. Riza concentra son intention vers l'extérieur, la lune brillait haut dans le ciel et se reflétait dans un étang.

- Un étang ! Mais je connais cet étang ! J'allais y pêcher avec les garçons quand on était gamins.

Riza soupira de soulagement elle savait où elle se trouvait, elle connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche et ne se retrouvait pas dans un endroit totalement inconnu mais sa joie fut de courte durée. En effet la maison où elle se trouvait était inhabitué depuis maintenant très longtemps et personne ne venait jouer ici à par elle et ses amis quand ils étaient petit... Personne ne la trouverait ici, son agresseur avait bien choisit sa cachette, à seulement une demi heure de marche à pied d'Arnétise, cachée dans les bois depuis tellement longtemps que seul les plus ancien du village se rappelle de cette maison, qui viendrait la chercher ici hein, qui ?

- Et puis on sont les enfants ? La maison est gigantesque, même si j'arrive à sortir de cette chambre, comment les retrouverais-je ? Et puis qui me dit qu'il se trouve eux aussi dans cette maison...

Riza ne savait plus quoi penser, elle essaya de se dégager vu que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire... Mais elle n'avait pas d'arme sur elle et elle était trop bien attachée pour réussir à se détacher toute seule.  
La jeune femme leva la tête pour se mettre dans une position plus agréable mais avant même qu'elle n'arrive à faire ce qu'elle voulu faire, sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, elle était trop lourde et trop endoloris... Riza avait un affreux mal de crâne, on l'avait droguée pour ne pas qu'elle puisse se défendre !

- Mais comment j'ai fais pour me fourer dans un pétrain pareille !

Riza avait envie de hurler mais la douleur l'accablait tellement que des larmes coulaient malgré elle le long de ses joues... Riza pleura en silence contre son infortune... Puis dans se silence qu'elle écoutait pour se calmer, elle perçut des bruits de pas. Elle se figea, des bruits de pas approchés mais à qui appartiennent-il... ? A son agresseur ou alors est-ce quelqu'un qui venait la délivrer ? Bien que la seconde suggestion risquait peu d'être vrai, Riza concentra son regard sur la porte qui s'ouvrait, elle n'aperçut pas tout de suite la personne qui se trouvait sur le seuil. cette personne ferma la porte et alluma la lumière, c'est alors qu'elle le reconnut...

- Toi !!!

- Bonsoir mon amour, tu es enfin réveillée ?!

A SUIVRE...


	12. Celui qu'on a oublié

Le colonel Mustang ne comprenait plus rien ! Rien de ce qu'il avait prédis ne c'était passé ! De plus la seule personne qui pensait la même chose que lui s'était faite enlevée... Comment allait-il faire ? Sans Riza à ses côtés, jamais il n'arriverait à travailler objectivement... Et encore moins sachant que c'était RIZA même qui avait disparu... D'ailleurs pourquoi elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à faire dans cette histoire ? A côté de quoi était-il passé... Mustang se retournait cette question depuis des heures maintenant...

La soirée était déjà bien avancée à présent... Après le double enlèvement la fête avait été annulée, Roy avait passé tout le reste de l'après midi à essayer de retrouver le kidnappeur avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Mais il s'était bel et bien échappé. Comment était-il passé au travers des militaires...

Roy était retourné à l'hôtel pour songer, pour méditer mais surtout pour éviter de cramer le premier qui oserait lui adresser la parole tellement il était énervé. Par ailleurs, personne ne se permit de le déranger de peur de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et de finir comme un steak grillé. (ndla : ça me fait penser à Alex de madagascar cette histoire de steak xD... Vive la référence :p) Mais vers vingt-deux heures il se résigna tout de même à descendre afin de faire son rapport au groupe.

Une fois tout le monde réunit, c'est à dire ses hommes, Jeff et sa femme, Dave, Alex et Ben (frère d'Alex et père de Ben), Roy fit un topo de la situation. Même si tout le monde était au courant de la situation, chacun savait que Mustang avait besoin de le dire à tout le monde pour qu'il accepte enfin que se soit vrai ; et au fond de lui l'alchimiste espéré que quelqu'un le réveillerait de se mauvais rêve qu'il était de train de faire...

- Si je vous ai regroupé c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Depuis qu'on enquête, on est parti sur une fausse piste. On a sauté une étape, on a forcément oublié quelque chose. Il faut le trouver !

- Colonel on a déjà cherchait partout.

- Et bien vous n'avez pas cherché assez bien Havoc !

- Il se peut qu'on ai oublié une personne importante dans cette histoire. (ndla: non sans blague xD)

- Je pensais que c'était la gamine le personnage important.

- C'est vrai c'est ce que vous aviez dit colonel.

Roy regarda ses trois hommes en soupirant. Après tout Fuery, Breda et Falman avaient raison. Mais lui s'était trompé. Et cela c'est homme ne semblait pas l'avoir encore compris, il allait devoir leur expliquer.

- Oui, vous avez raison : mais il s'avère que je me suis trompé. Alexia était un de ses leurre pour nous piéger et nous induire en erreur.

- Oui peut-être mais le lieutenant... Ma soeur ! Ce n'est pas pareil, elle est restée avec vous tout le temps de l'enquête, de plus elle est arrivée en ville il y a seulement deux jours.

- Et puis Riza à plus de 20 ans. Jusqu'ici les enfants enlevés avait a peu près le même âge qu'Alexia.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que le lieutenant est la pièce la plus importante du puzzle.

- Exactement Havoc.

- Comment ma soeur pourrait être le sujet principale des enlèvements ! Elle n'est ici que depuis deux jours alors que les enlèvements ont commencées il y a un mois.

- Il doit y avoir une expliquation à cela...

Roy se stoppa soudain, il avait compris. Compris enfin le véritable but des enlèvements... Et à la place du kidnappeur il ne se sentirait pas joyeux de se qu'il avait fait... Et en tant que colonel, il lui ferait payer toutes ces souffrances !

- Ca y est j'ai compris !

- Compris quoi mon colonel ?

- En réalité les enlèvements étaient un stratagème pour attirer Riza ici ! Quelqu'un doit avoir une dent contre elle et aurait choisit de s'attaquer à elle mais de manière détournée, d'où les enlèvements.

- Mais oui ! Vous avez raison colonel, cette personne devait savoir que Riza travaillait dans l'armée.

- Et que Arnétise était son village natal. Si ça se trouve l'agresseur vivait même ici à Arnétise ! Il se doutait que si quelque chose se passait ici, quelque chose qui ferait venir l'armée ici, Riza serait propablement envoyées enquêter ici puisqu'il s'agit de son village natal.

- Mais imaginé une seconde mon colonel que le lieutenant ne soit pas envoyée ici ? Que se serait-il passait selon vous si le lieutenant n'avait pas étaut envoyée ici ?

- Falman a raison colonel, surtout que si on se rapelle bien, Elle ne voulait pas venir ici.

- Ca je n'en sais rien Havoc...

- J'aurais peut-être du vous le dire plus tot, mais quand Riza et venu me voir mercredi, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un mauvais présentiment, c'est pour cela la véritable raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas venir.

- Maintenant reste à savoir qui en voudrait à Riza.

- Et bien c'est pas gagné Dave... !

- Et pourtant c'est facil, il n'y a qu'une seule personne possible! Faite fonctionner vos cervelle !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Arria, elle semblait si confiante en ses paroles et tout d'un coup, comme si une lumière avait illuminée la pièce, tous sursautèrent.

- Mais bien sur pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser tout de suite !

A la suite de la remarque de Jeff, ils s'écrièrent tous d'une seule et même fois...

- ALAN !!!

Seul Havoc, Falman, Breda et Fuery n'avaient rien dit... Et ne comprenaient pas par la même occassion ce que ce type venait faire dans l'histoire... (ndla: Ils ont au moins trois train de retard ceux-là xD)

**Partie 2:**

- Je ne comprend pas comment on a tous pu oublier Alan !

Roy fulminé, le coupable était sous leur nez depuis le début, dire qu'il aurait pu empêcher cela s'il avait mieux travaillé.

- Le pire c'est que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas était retrouver Riza depuis son arrivée.

- Ca c'est vrai! D'habitude il arrive toujours a savoir quand Riza vient ici.

- Et dès son arrivé il va la voir.

- ET la depuis deux jours qu'elle est ici, personne ne l'a vu.

- Même le lieutenant n'a jamais fait la remarque depuis qu'on est ici.

Jeff, Dave, Alex, Ben et Havoc soupirèrent et Roy ajouta.

- Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que lorsque vous nous racontiez votre enfance et que vous parliez de lui, on a jamais fait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois le rapprochement...

Après la découverte du coupable, tous partir en direction de la demeure d'Alan. Même s'ils avaient peu de chance de le découvrir là-bas, ils espéraient bien découvrir des indices qui pourraient les aider à retrouver le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye et tous les enfants disparus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez lui, tout était fermé, Mustang força la porte et tous se mirent à fouiller la maison de fond en comble, il n'y trouvèrent personne mais constatère que la chambre du jeune homme était entièrement recouverte de photo de Riza.

- Personne !

- Il fallait s'y attendre en tout cas maintenant une chose est sur c'est que c'est bien lui le coupable !

- Allez savoir où se malade mental a été enfermé les enfants et riza !

- ce "malade mental" !?

- Oui Alan n'est pas comment dire un saint d'esprit ! Vous ne le saviez pas ? expliqua Dave.

- Non !? répondirent tous d'une même voix.

- Pour faire court, il n'a pas toute sa tête. Ajouta Alex

- Il est dangereux même. Constata le frère de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas dit plus tot ! s'étonna Havoc

- Parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Alan n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, quand il était petit il a vu son père tuer sa mère sous ses yeux, c'est à ce moment là qu'il a un peu pété les plombs.

Les propos de Jeff laissèrent tout le monde de court... Il est vrai que voir son propre père tuer sa propre mère ça peu laisser des marques, des troubles psychologique très grave chez un enfant, qui peuvent s'aggraver sur le mental quand l'enfant grandit...

- Tout le monde pensé qu'il s'était stabilisé ces dernières années, il a toujours parut normal. Poursuivit Alex

- Généralement il pété les plombs quand il voyait Riza avec un mec autre que son frère, moi ou Alex, car il est fou amoureux d'elle.

- OUi ! Il était très jaloux de ceux qui étaient tout le temps avec elle ! C'est à dire Dave, Jeff est moi. D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ce culte vouer a Riza dans sa chambre.

- Oui mais bon il se comportait normalement le reste du temps, jusqu'à... Soudain Dave stoppa sa phrase...

- Jusqu'à quoi? Sinquièta Roy

- Jusqu'à ce que Riza s'en aille !

- Ah oui avec son père?

- Oui, asquiesa Jeff, dès lors Alan à péter un cable pendant plus d'un ois.

- Ils ont du le mettre sous calmant et tout le tralala.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Fuery

- Parce que Riza était partit. Il en est devenu fou.

- Eh beh, c'est plus de l'amour c'est de la rage. S'exclama Havoc

- C'est clair.

- Il s'est tout de même calmer, car ma petite soeur venait à chaque vacances, mais depuis qu'elle est entrée dans l'armée, elle vient de moins en moins ici...

- Et Alan serait capable du pire pour faire venir Riza ici, de gré ou de force.

- Une chance qu'il n'est tué personne !

- Minute ! s'écria Breda. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il est advenu des enfants !

- C'est vrai, s'exclama Fuery. Qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas morts?

- Cela m'étonnerait, Alan sait que s'ils tué les enfants Riza lui en voudrait plus que tout.

- C'est deja un point positif, on a de grande chance de récupérer les enfants!

- Vous oubliez un détail colonel ! On ignore toujours ou se trouve le lieu ou Alan à enfermé les enfants !

Falman avait raison, Ils pouvaient dire tous ceux qu'ils veullent mais ils ne savaient toujours pas où Alan avait enfermé les enfants...

A suivre


	13. Un arrangement

- C'était toi !!! C'est toi qui a enlevé tous ces enfants !

Riza n'en revenait pas, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le retrouver lui dans le rôle du kidnappeur, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille !? Elle ne l'imaginait pas du tout comme ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait traversée l'esprit ? Comme son kidnappeur ne répondait pas, Riza insista :

- Réponds Alan !  
- Oui c'est moi qui a enlevé les enfants.  
- Pourquoi !?

Alan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit auprès de Riza puis en lui caressant tendrement du dos de la main le bras de la jeune femme il répondit d'une voix douce :

- Mais pour que tu reviennes mon amour.  
- Je ne suis pas TON amour.  
- Comme tu veux ma puce.

Alan était du genre osbtiné... Comment Riza avait pu l'oublier... Lui et son penchant amoureux pour elle... A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait pas du tout oublier... Alan n'avait cesser de la harceler lorsqu'elle était petite. Si elle venait le moins possible à Arnétise, c'était pour éviter de ressasser les vieux souvenirs d'Alan... Cette semaine avait était horrible pour elle, à chaque fois qu'elle tournait à un coin de rue elle pensait tomber sur lui et maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux elle aurait préfèrer le croiser dans la rue, lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore sous la protection de son frère, de ses amis et du colonel... **( ndlbt : Elle pense à son royounet avec les points de suspensiosn c'est choupinet ^^ mdr) (ndla : ben oui elle pense a Roy xD, en faite cette phrase c'est pour introduire l'importance qu'aura roy par la suite xD càd le passage que tout le monde attends avec impatience le combat Roy et Alan)**

- Détache-moi !

Riza regarda Alan dans les yeux, il semblait si inoffensif avec ce regard tendre. Mais Riza savait qu'il pouvait devenir très violent s'il s'énervait... Alan se mit doucement à jouer avec les cheveux de la jeune femme, tout en lui caressant la joue avec l'autre main il lui sussura à l'oreille :

- Pas tout de suite mon amour, tu es trop énervée. Calme toi. De toute façon tu es encore trop faible.

Alan se levait et prit une bouteille posée sur l'une des tables de chevet, il en versa le contenu dans un verre qu'il tendit en direction de Riza :

- Tiens boit mon amour. **(ndlbl : il me stresse celui la avec ces "mon amour "! ^^) (ndla : moi aussi à vrai dire mdr, ça me donne envie de lui foutre une tarte xD)**

Riza recula sa tête toujours douloureuse du verre que lui tendait Alan méfiante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est !?  
- Rien de bien méchant, ce quelque chose t'aiderait à rester calme.

Riza comprenant de quoi parlait Alan se mit à hurlant oubliant qu'elle avait mal à la tête.

- Tu vas me droguer ! Pour que je deviennes innofensive. C'est HORS DE QUESTION !!! **(ndlbl : il est peu con pour lui dire ça aussi ^^) (ndla : oui mais n'oublie pas qu'il a pas le cerveau au même niveau que nous xD, c'est pas non plus un handicapé mental mais parfois il y est proche :p) (ndlbl : QUOI ??? c'est supposer dire qu'on est proche d'un handicappé mental !!!....a y réfléchir...c pas faux XD)**  
- Voyons ma chérie calme toi... Mais bon si tu veux crier vas-y, de toute façon personne ne peux t'entendre !

Alan approcha le verre contenant la drogue près de Riza et celle-ci se mit à crier de plus belle.

- Au secours, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend !? Colonel ! Jeff ! Alex ! Dave ! **(ndla : elle pense d'abord à appeller le colonel xD)**  
- Tu peux appeller qui tu veux, personne ne viendra à ton secour ma chérie. Mais ne t'en fais pas, moi je suis là, et je vais m'occuper de toi. **(ndla : je crois pas que se soit rassurant '^^)**

Alan se rasseya à côté de Riza :

- Toi ! Ne t'approche pas de moi !!!

Riza se débattit dans tous les sens pour essayer de se dégager, la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire c'est de s'écorcher les chevilles et les poignets, du sang commençait à perler sur le lit **(ndlbl : j'adore le verbe perler)** et Alan changea à ce moment-là d'attitude. Brusquement il posa le gobelet sur la table de chevet et s'empara des bras de Riza pour la stopper, Riza se figea aussitôt. Alan qui jusqu'ici était resté dans un comportement calme à faire froid dans le dos était à présent très énervé.

- Tu vas te taire ! J'ai dit que personne ne pouvait t'entendre.  
- Aie ! Tu me fais mal. Lâche-moi !  
- TU VAS TE TAIRE !!!

Riza se tut aussitôt.

- Maintenant tu vas boire ce verre, c'est compris ! **(ndlbl : ferme la baka ! tu vas tefaire bouzillé par Mumu hey ! ca me fait penser au vidéo superman dans l'amphi, on devrait s'éclater a faire ça en amphi : mumu qui vient sauver hawkeye ! t'en pense quoi ? xd) (ndla : mdr la comparéson xD Remplacer superman par mumu qui sauve hawkeye j'aimerai bien voir ça :p)**

Riza ne se manifesta pas, effrayait par la soudaine colère d'Alan et but le contenu du verre à contre coeur. Une fois que Riza eut bue l'intégralité du contenu du gobelet Alan retrouva son calme, il reposa le verre sur la table de chevet et se remit à caresser les cheveux de Riza.

- Voilà c'est bien mon amour.

Quand à elle, Riza se sentait mal, elle avait du mal à bouger et avait de nouveau mal à la tête... Très mal à la tête... Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose que tout s'arrête... Et d'une voix faible elle murmura à Alan.

- Tu es fou... !  
- Oui, je suis fou de toi.  
- J'aurais plutôt dit fou à lier !  
- Je vois que tu as toujours le sens de l'humour.  
- Pourquoi tu me gardes enfermée ! Tu m'as même attaché, pourquoi?

Riza avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle avait du mal à rester consciente.

- Parce que tu m'appartiens, et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.  
- Et les enfants ?  
- Les enfants vont bien, ils sont dans les cachots de la cave.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur faire !  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais tant qu'ils seront avec moi je sais que tu ne partiras pas.  
- Libère-les s'il te plait. ils n'ont rien à voir la dedans.  
- Non.  
- Alan... je...  
- Quoi?

Riza prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler... Après tout ce qu'elle aller dire... Elle allait le regretter... Mais il fallait qu'elle pense à la survit des enfants avant tout... Là était son devoir de militaire... La sécurité des citoyens passent avant surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'enfants... et puis elle pourrait toujours aviser plus tard pour sa libération... Sortant de son débat intérieur, Riza dit enfin après quelques hésitation...

Deuxieme partie du chapitre à suivre... je sais je suis adique xD mais que va dire Riza !?

Fin du chapitre à suivre selon vos coms et vos réactions :p (bouster moi xD)

**Partie 2:**

- Si... Si tu libère les enfants, je promets de rester auprès de toi.  
- Pour toujours ?

La remarque d'Alan la prise de court... Après une minute de silence elle ajouta tout de même.

- Pour... Pour toujours.

Tant pis pour ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite... Si les enfants sont en sécurité c'est le principal.

- et tu te mariras avec moi ?  
- Quoi !  
- Donc tu ne veux pas que les enfants soit libérés.  
- Si !  
- Donc tu te mariras avec moi.

La situation tournait vraiment au n'importe quoi... Mais bon Riza n'avait pas le choix...

- D'ac... D'accord.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis.

Alan approcha son visage de celui de Riza, au moment où ses lèvres allait se posait sur celle de Riza, celle-ci se posèrent sur sa joue. Riza à l'approche d'Alan avait tournée la tête.

- Riza, mon amour, n'est pas peur je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Il se remit à lui caresser les cheveux. Mais Riza détourna la tête... Elle était exténuée.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je suis fatiguée.  
- Je sais mon amour, juste un baiser et je te laisse dormir.  
- N... Non...  
- Juste un baiser.

Alan recommença à perdre son calme, sans s'en rendre compte il s'était saisie d'un des poignets de Riza et le serrait.

- Juste un baiser.  
- Lâche moi Alan, tu me fais mal.  
- Un baiser.  
- D'accord.

A ce mot, Alan lâcha Riza. Mais avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser Riza ajouta.

- Un baiser, mais en échange tu me détaches.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ! Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, à cause de ta drogue que tu m'as fait avaler. Libères moi s'il te plait. **( ndlabl : plutôt perspicace pour quelqu'un sous l'emprise de la drogue ^^) (ndla : ben qu'est-ce tu crois j'ai pas envie de faire de Riza un légume mdr, même a moitié droguée elle se defend ^^... C'est de penser a Roy qui lui donne la force mdr (je divague completement la '^^)) (ndlbl : mais non ! tu divagues pas ! c'est la force du royai qui se libére en toi xD^^ (je crois que tout "royaisites qui se respetce est tarée .... c bon, on a le niveau ^^))**  
- Hum d'accord, mais je prend mes précautions.

Quelles précautions !? Riza se demandait ce que Alan voulait dire par la... Comme promis il la détacha, Riza ne se débatit même pas à cause de la drogue qui faisait toujours effet mais si elle en avait la force, elle l'aurait étranglé et voir pire tant pis si ça fonction de militaire le lui interdisait après tout c'était de le légitime défense et le colonel oublirai **(ndla: volontairement bien sur :p)** de mentionner ce détail dans son rapport...

- Quelles précautions ?  
- Enlève tes vétements. **(ndla: Quel pervers !)**  
- Quoi !?  
- Tu peux garder tes souvètements, mais tu enlèves le reste.

Riza parut appeurée, avait-il perdue la tête ou avait-il des idées malsaines derrière la tête ?

- Pourquoi?  
- Tout simplement pour éviter que tu t'enfuis, il n'y a aucun vétement dans cette maison, et si l'idée te viens pendant mon absence de t'enfuir, tu serais obligé de t'enfuir à moitié nu dans les bois, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il fait froid la nuit et le village et à une demi heure d'ici. Alors, tu es d'accord ? **(ndlbl : franchment même a poil on me kidnappe, je me casse ^^ pas toi ? la je vois bien mumu arriver, mettre son manteau ou sa veste sur les épaules d'Hawkeye et dire tout est terminé^^) (ndla : évidement xD si j'ai mit ça c'est pour montrer déjà que alan même un peu cinglé à quand même un coté pervers assez méchant d'ailleur ! mais malheureusement Riza n'aura pas le temps de s'échapper (avec les draps du lit comme vêtement :p) car Alan va la retrouvé dans le couloir...) (ndlbl : ah merde ! je verrais bien mumu faire le pervers n'empêche xd !( ca casserait tt ^^) non, sans rire, je verrais bien une remarque faussement eprvers, aprés qu'il l'ai rassurée etc.... j'aime la perversité dans les fics ! tu verras dans le prochain royai ....yen a ^^) (ndla : ouais pas con je verrais quand j'écrirai le chapitre si je peux pas intégrer un peu de pervesité xD (par contre se sera le chapitre ou ils sauve Riza donc pas maintenant :p, c'est d'abord les enfants puis alexia et enfin riza xD))**  
Riza commença à enlever ses vêtements, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, une fois dévétue, elle rabattit les couvertures du lit contre elle car Alan la regardait avec un regard qui tournait au pervers...

- Voila, tu as ce que tu veux, maintenant laisse-moi.  
- Tu as oubliée mon baiser.  
- Ah oui...

Alan s'approcha de Riza, Riza pétrifiée n'osa pas bouger, elle laissa Alan capturer ses lèvres avec dégout. Elles essaya de se dégager de l'emprise d'Alan, mais celui-ci qui l'avait encerclé dans ses bras la tenait fermement et accentua son baiser.  
Après un baiser qui pour Riza avait sembler durer une éternité, Alan la lâcha enfin puis il se leva repris le gobelet et reversa la drogue dans le verre qu'il tendit à Riza.

- Juste au cas où. **(ndla: Il va nous la tuer avec sa drogue le méchant Alan è.é) (ndlbl : quel péchant !)**

Riza terrifiée et encore faible n'osa pas répliquer, elle prit le verre et le but. Ensuite elle se sentit de nouveau mal, elle s'allongea sur le lit et remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son cou. Alan l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre. Avant de refermer la porte, il éteignt la lumière et dit

- Fais de beau rêve mon amour je t'aime.

Puis il referma la porte et la verrouilla. Une fois seule, Riza se repliea en boule et se mit à pleurer, ce qui accentua son mal de tête. Mais elle s'en fichait... Elle n' en pouvait plus et elle renonça à garder son calme... Elle craqua et laissa coulait les larmes qui la rongeait depuis le début...

- Jeff... Dave... Alex... ... Colonel... venait me chercher... j'ai peur là...

Riza qui pleurait toujours bredouilla ses phrases pendant une dizaine de minutes puis elle s'endormi, épuisée.  
A SUIVRE...

* * *

**Lelfe : Ra, une belle fin sadique ^^  
Sei : Et oui xD et la suite ben c'est mumu qui prend la relève en se réveillant en sursaut mdr, même super loin il arrive à entendre Riza y'est trop balèze mdr  
Lelfe :Quand je parlais de superman et mumu... ya un lien xd !  
Sei : mdr ouais xD  
Lelfe : je voudrais juste ajouter qu'avec des mails aussi compromettant, on peut se faire enfermer je crois ^^ et rencontrer les potes de Alan ^^  
Sei : roh t'inquiète Roy viendras nous libérer et nous sauver des potes d'Alan mdr**


	14. Les enfants presque tous libérés

Mustang et les autres après avoir fouillés la maison d'Alan retournèrent à l'auberge. Cela ne servait à rien de rester là-bas car ce n'était pas en se tournant les pouces dans les remords qu'ils sauveraient Riza...

A présent, il était minuit passé.  
Les hommes de Mustang et les amis de Riza forcèrent Roy à aller se reposer, celui-ci refusa évidemment mais du tout de même se résigner à attendre que le jour se lève pour continuer à enquêter.  
Roy était sagement allongé dans son lit mais ne dormait pas contrairement à Havoc qui lui ronflait... Il était inquiet et n'arrivait pas à dormir, son lieutenant était on ne sait où et souffrait. Roy le savait, il le sentait. Riza l'appellait à l'aide **(ndla : T'as vu lelfe je te l'avais bien dit xD) (ndlbl: oua ! l'es trop fort notre royounet^^)** , elle voulait qu'il vienne la secourir et c'est pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.  
Mais Roy s'endormit tout de même malgré lui vers quatre heures du matin... Il ne fit que des cauchemards.

oOo

L'aube commençait à percer sur l'horizon lorsque Roy se réveilla en sursaut d'un énième cauchemard ; Il était sept heures du matin et il avait dormi à peine trois heures...  
Roy se leva ne supportant pas de rester la sans rien faire. Il descendit dans la salle de restauration où Jeff se trouvait être le seul client présent avec le gérant et vu les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, Mustang constata qu'il n'avait pas était le seul à ne pas avoir beaucoup dormit de la nuit. Lorsque Roy s'asseya à côté de Jeff celui-ci le questionna.

- Bien dormi ?  
- Pas plus que toi d'après ce que je vois... Je n'ai pas réussit à m'endormir et pour le peu que j'ai dormi, je n'ai fait que des cauchemars.

Jeff plongea son regard dans son café et répondit presque dans un murmure.

- Pareil pour moi...

Puis d'une voix plus sure il ajouta.

- Tu veux un café ?  
- Ce ne sera pas de refus.

Tandis que Roy se servait un bol de café et discutait avec Jeff, son équipe se leva petit à petit, Fuery fut le premier à arriver suivit par Havoc, c'est également à ce moment qu'Alex et Dave débarquèrent à l'auberge qui était devenu en quelques sorte un QG provisoire. Breda et Falman arrivèrent en même temps cinq minutes plus tard.  
Une fois tout le monde réveillés, rassassiés et prêts, c'est à dire aux alentours de huit heures, le groupe d'homme repartit à la recherche de Riza et des enfants...

Mais au moment où ils allaient sortirent de l'auberge, Ben apparut ou plutôt surgit devant eux tout excité. Alex prit la parole pour demander plus d'informations sur son état de gaïeté.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
- Les enfants ! On a retrouvé les enfants !  
- QUOI !!!

Ben leur expliqua donc à tous comment les enfants étaient réapparus chacun à leur tour...  
Au environ de sept heures trente du matin, le premier des enfants fut retrouvé évanoui près du village par un fermier qui partait travailler ; d'un autre côté, une jeune femme en allant promener son chien en avait retrouvée un deuxième et ainsi de suite.

Roy fut le premier à parler lorsque Ben eu finit de raconter ce qu'il savait.

- Combien d'enfants avez vous retrouvé ?  
- Pour l'instant quatre, mais plusieurs villageois se sont mobilisés pour partir à la recherche des autres, au cas où il y en aurait plusieurs de libérer.  
- Et Alexia ?  
- Désolé Jeff, mais ta fille ne fait pas partit des enfants retrouvés...

Jeff baissa la tête, un instant plus tôt il avait espéré revoir sa fille... Voyant sa détresse Ben ajouta :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur que nous allons la retrouver !  
- Oui... Tu as sans doute raison.

Roy profita que la discussion des deux hommes soient achevés pour ajouter:

- Où sont les enfants ?  
- Chez la mère Aruna ; Elle est en train de s'occuper d'eux avec Mimatsu.  
- Il est possible de les voir ?  
- Oui, vous voulez que je vous y emmène ?  
- Oui s'il vous plait.

Roy se tourna vers ses hommes pour leur donner leur directif pour la journée, il chargea Breda, Falman et Fuery d'aider les citoyens à la recherche des enfants et demanda à Havoc de l'accompagner avec lui chez la mère Aruna. Ses hommes approuvèrent, et Dave, Alex et jeff ajoutèrent qu'ils allaient eux aussi partir à la recherche des enfants. Ben proposa à Roy d'aller les déposer chez la mère Aruna, avan d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la recherche. Celui-ci approuva et tous se mirent en route, avec pour but ; que tout cela soit terminées avant la fin de la journée... Sans savoir qu'Alan allait empêcher leur but...

oOo

Après avoir conduit Roy et Havoc chez le mère Aruna, Ben partit donc comme prévu rejoindre les autres dans les recherches. Quant à Roy, après l'accord de la mère Aruna et avec l'aide d'Havoc, il alla voir les enfants pour leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé :

- C'est très important les enfants, si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, il faut nous le dire.

Un petit garçon du nom de Romain (ndla: vous savez le garçon dont parlait Ryou) prit timidement la parole.

-Je me souviens que le monsieur qui nous à enfermer faisait peur, mais il parlait toujours calmement.  
- Et ce monsieur, il était seul ou alors il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-Tout seul, enfin moi je n'ai vu que ce monsieur là.  
- Merci Romain, maintenant dites moi les enfants, est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal physiquement le monsieur.

Romain fut le seul qui repris la parole, à vrai dire c'était le moins timide de tous les enfants présent... Ou alors le seul qui n'avait pas peur de Roy car les autres enfants semblait traumatisé ! **(ndla: OUa Roy arrive à faire peur à des mômes xD) (ndlbl: Mdr ! je suis sure que c'est riza qui les a traumatisé en parlant de son supérieur ^^)**

- Moi non, mais une fois il s'est mit en colère et il a frappé Misa parce qu'elle pleurait.  
- Pourquoi il était en colère ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Roy se tourna vers une petite fille qui ne devait pas être agée de plus de trois ans. Il s'agissait de la petite Misa... Elle semblait appeurait c'est pourquoi Roy la prit sur ses genoux avant de demander doucement

- Et toi ma chérie, tu sais pourquoi il t'a fait du mal le monsieur ?

Misa fit non de la tête et commença à pleurer, effrayée. Roy la berça tendrement pour essayer de la calmer.

- Chut ne pleure pas, il ne te fera plus de mal à présent.

Roy lui fit un sourire et la petite arrêta ses pleurs et répondit au sourire de Roy timidement. **(ndla: il fait du charme même sur les gamines xD) (ndlbl: c'est ce que j'allais sortir ^^ le sourire royesque a encore des beaux jours devant lui ^^)**

- Ze veux ma maman et mon papa...

La petite avait dit cela avec un tel regard que Roy se sentit fondre, il sursauta même lorsque la mère Aruna prit la parole.

- Monsieur mustang ! Cet enfant est encore sous le choc !  
- Je le sais bien... La mère de la petite est là ?  
- Oui et les parents des autres enfants également !  
- Bien alors je ne vais pas les garder plus longtemps, vous pouvez les amener auprès de leur parents.  
- Merci ! En faite, pendant votre interrogatoire deux autres enfants ont été retrouvés. voulez-vous également leur parler ?  
- S'agit-il de Marissa ou d'Alexia ?  
- Euh... Non !  
- Donc ce n'est pas la peine, il ne m'aprendrons rien que je ne sache déjà.  
- Bien ! Venez les enfants vos parents sont là.

La mère Aruna prit la petite Misa dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce suivit des autres enfants qui avaient hâte de revoir leur parent. Une fois les enfants sorti Havoc prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez colonel ?  
- Et bien c'est peut-être une coïncidence mais sur les sept enlèvements, sur les neuf si on compte celui du lieutenant et d'Alexia ; Tout le monde à été retrouvé hormis le lieutenant, Alexia et Marissa...  
- Oui c'est exact ! Mais comme vous venez de le dire ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence !  
- Hum... Peut-être...

A ce moment là, la mère Aruna entra en hâte dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Mustang, vous m'avait bien demandé si Alexia ou Marissa étaient là ?  
- Oui !  
- Et bien l'un de vos collègues viens de ramener la petite Marissa et elle demande à vous voir vous et votre collègue !  
- Quoi !

A suivre...

* * *

_Pour une fois j'ai pas eu la flemme de poster le chapitre de basse xD_

_celui la a été relu par ma beta :p_

_et je suis en train d'ailleur de remplacer les autres aussi xD_

_Voila a +_


	15. Otage

**Chapitre corrigé par ma béta =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une horloge sonnait Huit heures quelques part dans la maison... Une jeune femme se réveilla d'un long sommeil agité...

Riza ouvrit doucement les yeux. Apparemment, elle était seule, Alan n'était pas à son chevet. Doucement la jeune femme se leva et s'assit au bord du grand lit. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent. Elle examina le lit dans lequel elle avait était attachée pendant plusieurs heures... Les draps était jaunies par le temps et tachés par son sang... D'ailleurs ils dégageaient une odeur de moisissures à laquelle Riza n'avait porté que peu d'attention... Elle préférait encore dormir avec des draps moisis que de rester une minute de plus en compagnie d'Alan ! (Ndla : Je pense qu'on est tous du même avis xD).

Riza sortit de sa contemplation et se leva. Elle vacilla d'abord puis retrouva vite l'équilibre. Ce qui signifiait que la drogue n'avait plus totalement effet sur elle. Certes elle était toujours faible et fragile ; mais au moins elle tenait debout sur ses jambes et à leur actuel c'était le principal. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille !  
En effet, elle avait réussi à convaincre Alan de libérer les enfants, donc maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'enfuir. Alan lui avait confisqué ses vêtements mais cela était le dernier de ses soucis car les draps du lit ferait l'affaire ! tant pis si elle sentait le moisis en arrivant à Arnétise... De toute façon ces collègues seraient tellement heureux de la retrouver "vivante" qu'ils ne feront sans doute aucun commentaire de sa tenue vestimentaire.

Non l'erreur qu'Alan avait faite, c'était de l'avoir détachée !

Riza détacha les draps du lit et s'enveloppa dedans, ensuite elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, à l'extérieur les oiseaux chantaient et lorsque Riza ouvrit la fenêtre un courant d'air frais envahit la pièce et Riza ferma les yeux et souffla de bien être, l'air frais sur son visage lui donnait la force de soulever des montagnes.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et contempla l'extérieur de la demeure. Les alentours étaient vides. A part les petits oiseaux qui gazouillaient, il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. Riza s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte, évidemment celle-ci était verrouillée. Mais Riza avait la solution : maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau elle-même, elle avait l'esprit plus clair. Elle enleva une pince de ses cheveux et après l'avoir bien tendue, elle s'en servit pour déverrouiller la porte.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Riza se retrouva dans un couloir. Elle s'avança discrètement à l'intérieur et le parcourra sans faire de bruit. Qui sait où Alan se trouvait !  
C'est ainsi que Riza commença à explorer la maison, mais surtout à chercher une sortie car cette maison était presque aussi grande qu'un mini château...

D'après ce que Riza avait constaté à travers la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle elle avait était enfermée, elle devait se trouver au troisième ou quatrième étage... Et bien qu'en temps normal, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de faire un si long parcours de un, à cause des effets de la drogue, et de deux pour n'avoir rien mangé depuis vingt quatre heures, la peur qu'Alan ne la retrouve lui donnait des ailes.

Riza se trouvait à présent sur la mezzanine et elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçue enfin un escalier qui menait vers l'étage inférieur. Mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée car très vite elle se figea. Des bruits de pas approchaient... Alan !?

Riza prit une figurine d'aspect solide posée sur une bibliothèque en absence d'arme, et alla se coller contre le mur, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune cachette dans la pièce et qu'il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse se cacher dans une autre pièce car les pas parvenaient à présent des escaliers.

La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres, et encore plus lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette d'Alan sortir des escaliers et s'avancer vers elle.

Alan quant à lui regarda Riza avec étonnement... Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à la retrouver ici... Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet que Riza tenait en guise d'arme et il esquissa un sourire. Puis il s'adressa à Riza toujours avec la même voix calme à glacer le sang, qu'il avait la veille.

- Oh ! Tu es réveillé mon amour.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers Riza mais se stoppa, car celle-ci le menaçait avec son arme improvisée.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !  
- Voyons mon amour, lâche cet objet, je ne te veux aucun mal.  
- Non ! Maintenant que tu as libéré les enfants tu ne peux plus rien contre moi !

Alan changea subitement de ton lorsqu'il répondit à Riza...

- Tu crois ça ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le crois ! Je savais bien ce à quoi tu pensais lorsque tu ma demandé de libérer les enfants, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris les devants.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- J'ai libéré les enfants certes, mais j'ai tout de même gardé la pièce la plus importante.

- Tu ne vois pas de qui je parle !?  
- ... A... Alex... ia... !?  
- Bonne réponse !  
- Salaud ! Tu avais promis de les libérer TOUS !

Alan s'avança vers Riza et la gifla violemment, celle-ci tomba par terre et lâcha son arme improvisée, elle était de nouveau sans défense... Son plan ne fonctionnait désormais plus du tout comme elle l'avait prévue au départ.

- Tu oses me dire ça alors que toi tu avais promis de rester à mes côtés ! Et je retrouve entrain d'essayer de t'enfuir.

Des larmes coulaient les long des joues de la jeune femme... elle ne savait plus quoi faire désormais... Elle resta le nez planté vers le sol car elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard haineux d'Alan et murmura.

- Pourquoi ?

Mais Alan ne répondit pas à sa question.

- Tu es prévenue maintenant ! Alexia est cachée dans un endroit connu de moi seul, si tu essayes de t'échapper je la tue, c'est bien compris ?!

Alan s'agenouilla auprès de Riza et prit le menton de la jeune femme dans sa main pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Riza était tellement abattue qu'elle se laissa faire. Elle n'avait plus le courage de riposter. Alan retrouva son calme habituel et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille :

- Chuuuttt, ne pleure plus. Si tu fais bien tout ce que je te dis, tout se passera bien.

Riza agrippa le tee-shirt d'Alan et leva son regard vers le visage sans expression du jeune homme.

- Que va t il arriver a Alexia ?

Alan posa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Riza et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Leur visage était tellement proche l'un de l'autre que Riza sentait l'haleine chaude d'Alan sur son visage.

- Si tu m'obéis je la relâcherais comme pour les autres enfants.  
- C'est du chantage !  
- Mais non. C'est juste pour ton bien. Allez viens maintenant, j'étais venu te chercher. je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, tu dois avoir faim.

oOo

La mère d'Aruna ouvrit la porte et laissa apparaître une petite fille aux cheveux blond roux... Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'Alexia. Derrière elle, on apercevait Fuery et le reste de l'équipe. Ils entrèrent à tour de rôle dans la pièce et la petite fille accourra vers Roy tout excitée.

- C'est vous les monsieur de qui Alexia m'a parlé ?  
- oui sûrement ! Moi je suis le colonel Roy Mustang et lui c'est le sous-lieutenant Havoc.

Mustang désigna Havoc à son côté et la petite tourna son regard dans sa direction avant de reporter toute son attention sur Mustang. Fuery profita du silence de la petite pour préciser quelques détails.

- C'est moi qui est retrouvé la petite, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle voulait vous voir vous et le sous-lieutenant, elle n'a pas voulu me dire comment elle connaissait vos nom, donc j'ai prévenu tout le monde et on est venu vous montrer la petite.  
- Vous avez bien fait adjudant !

Mustang reporta toute son attention vers la petite.

- Dis moi ma puce, qu'est-ce que t'as dit Alexia sur nous pour que tu veuilles absolument nous voir ?  
- Elle m'a dit que les monsieur Roy Mustang et Jean Havoc étaient les seuls à pouvoir la sauver, elle et sa tatie. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a dit de venir tout vous dire.  
- Nous dire quoi ?  
- Je sais pas trop... J'ai pas compris ce qu'Alexia me disait...  
- C'est vrai qu'Alexia et beaucoup plus mature que beaucoup des enfants de son âge... Il est donc normal que Marissa ne comprenne pas tout ce qu'Alexia lui raconte.

Mustang acquiesça à la remarque de Jeff, Il est vrai qu'il avait était lui-même très surpris par la maturité d'Alexia. (Ndla: Je connais une petite fille comme Alexia et je vous jure je reste scotché à chaque fois que je l'entend parler !).

- Et si tu nous disais d'abord comment Alexia est arrivée ?  
- Ben elle est arrivée hier soir et elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on ait peur parce que le monsieur qui s'appelle Roy mustang allait venir nous délivrer du méchant monsieur.  
- Et après que s'est-il passé ?  
- E ben hier soir quand Alexia ; Le monsieur qui nous a enfermé a dit qu'il allait tous nous libérer sauf Alexia.  
- Pourquoi !?  
- Il a dit qu'il avait encore besoin d'elle.  
- Pourquoi il a encore besoin d'elle ?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas compris...  
- ce n'est pas grave. Et après que s'est-il passé ?  
- Il a commencé à prendre quatre d'entre nous et il les a emmenés. Quand il est parti, Alexia m'a dit que quand je serais libre il faudrait que j'aille voir Roy et Jean et que je leur dise tout ce que je sais pour qu'ils viennent la libérer et qu'ils sauvent sa tatie.  
- "qu'ils sauvent sa tatie" !?  
- Alexia ma dit que Riza était en danger, que le monsieur allait lui faire du mal et que c'est pour ça qu'il a gardait alexia.  
- Par chantage !

Jeff regarda Havoc sans comprendre sa remarque...

- Pardon ?

Havoc soupira et expliqua plus en détails ce qu'avait dit la petite.

- Alan garde Alexia par chantage, si Riza désobéit à Alan, il s'en prendra à la petite !  
- Ah...

Jeff n'ajouta rien et Roy demanda à la petite si c'était bien de cela qu'elle parlait.

- C'est ça Marissa ?  
- Oui.

La petite se leva et alla s'agripper à la jambe de Roy. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui perturba Roy qui n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants, mais qui avait du en côtoyer beaucoup dans la journée...

- Il faut que vous sauviez Riza et Alexia ! Sinon il va leur faire du mal !

Roy plongea son regard dans les yeux océans de la petite fille. Il perçut dans son regard une flamme qui lui faisait confiance et le regard sûre de Roy accentuait cette confiance.

- Tu peux compter sur moi Marissa, mais pour cela il faut que tu me décrives l'endroit où vous étiez enfermés.  
- Et bien après qu'Alexia m'ait dit ça, je lui ai demandé si elle n'avait pas trop peur mais elle ma dit que non car elle sait que vous viendriez la sauver.  
- Votre fille est courageuse.

Havoc s'était adressé à Jeff avec une voix qui exprimait de l'étonnement envers une petite fille de six ans aussi courageuse qu'un homme d'âge mur.

- Oui je sais c'est le portrait crachée de Riza gamine.  
- On avait remarqué.  
- Havoc ! Jeff ! Laisser Marissa parler !

Les deux hommes se turent et la petite poursuivit son récit.

- Plusieurs temps après le monsieur est revenue.  
- ça a été long ou pas pour toi ?  
- Si ! Ensuite il nous a emmené moi, misa et romain.  
- Ou étiez-vous enfermé ?  
- je ne sais pas on aurait dit une prison. Il nous a fait sortir par une porte qui menait dehors. On a monté un escalier et on s'est retrouvé devant une voiture.  
- Qu'y avaient ils aux alentours ?  
- Je ne sais plus, il faisait noir, il y avait des arbres et aussi un mur  
- Et qu'a fait le monsieur après ?  
-Il nous a fait respirer un truc dans un mouchoir et après je me souviens plus...

La petite fille baissa la tête navrée de ne pouvoir rien dire de plus et Havoc commenta la fin du récit de la petite.

- Il les a endormis !  
- Très probable !

Mustang se pencha vers la petite et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit avec un grand sourire.

- Merci de nous avoir tout raconté Marissa, tu peux y aller maintenant tu dois avoir envie d'aller voir tes parents.  
-Oui!!!

La petit quitta dès lors la pièce sans avoir auparavant embrasser Roy sur la joue (ndla: quand je dis qu'il fait du charme au gamine celui-la xD) et Roy repris la parole.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'amener un plan d'arnétise et de ses environs ?  
-J'y vais !

Après s'être porté volontaire, Dave quitta la pièce en quête d'une carte. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe se rassembla autour d'une table et résumèrent tous ce qu'ils avaient appris dans la journée... Une chose était sûre les enfants n'étaient pas enfermés dans arnétise même... ce qui compliquait les choses... Mais bon le kidnappeur n'aurait pas prit le risque d'enfermer les enfants dans une autre ville... Surtout que la ville la plus proche était à une demi heure en train... Après cinq à dix minutes d'attente, Dave revint enfin avec une carte dans les mains que la mère Aruna avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner. Dave déroula la carte sur la table et tous s'installèrent autour. Mustang se mit à la parcourir et Fuery posa la question qui brûlait aux lèvres de tous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez colonel ?

Roy ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête pour répondre à son subordonné.

- Une maison abandonnée ou un truc dans le genre assez éloignée de la ville.  
- A quoi pensez-vous Colonel ?  
- Et bien tu vois Breda, d'après Marissa, Alan aurait mit un long moment pour ramener les enfants ; donc l'endroit où il se cache est forcement éloigné de la ville...

Roy se tut un instant et personne ne prit la parole sachant que Roy n'avait toujours pas fini de parler... En effet celui-ci réfléchissez à un truc... il annonça tout de même au bout d'une minute de silence ce qui lui mordait le bout de la langue.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait penser a cette histoire de l'école.

Les membres d'Arnétise qui se trouvaient dans la pièce regardèrent Roy avec des yeux ronds. ce fut Jeff qui posa la question.

- L'histoire de l'école !?  
- Alexia nous a raconté qu'il y avait un trou dans le grillage derrière le réfectoire et pas très loin du trou se trouve une cabane.

Les autres parurent soudain soulagés :

- Ah juste ça !

Ce fut au tour de Roy de regarder Alex avec des yeux ronds.

- pourquoi ! vous connaissez son existence !?  
- Bien sur c'est nous qui l'avions fait lorsque nous étions petits, c'était notre QG, mais je ne savais pas que d'autres enfants l'avaient découvert.  
- Mais pourquoi ça vous fait penser a ça ?  
- Pour rien, c'est juste cette histoire de "cachette".

Roy se tut de nouveau et parcoura une énième fois la carte des yeux.

- Il faudrait chercher, trouver même, et vite ! un endroit assez loin mais pas trop de la ville un endroit ou personne ne va mais qui est possible d'accès en voiture, et assez grand pour enfermer une dizaine de personnes. Le plus vite sera le mieux car l'après midi est déjà bien avancée, (ndla: ben oui depuis 8H30 du matin ils ont fait plein de truc, la il doit être au environs de 5H, 6H de l'après midi ; Marissa n'a été retrouvé que dans l'après midi.)

Alex et Dave se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux puis tout à coup ils posèrent en même temps leur doigt à un endroit précis de la carte ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde puis ils s'écrièrent d'une même voix.

- Là !!!

A SUIVRE...


	16. Viol

**Chapitre corrigé par ma beta !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Alan avait emmené Riza jusqu'à la cuisine, où figurait sur la table un plateau de petit déjeuné contenant un bol de lait et des croissants. Riza alla s'asseoir devant et se jeta sur les croissants... Cela faisait plus de vingt quatre heures qu'elle n'avait rien mangé, et même si Alan lui avait donné du pain sec elle l'aurait mangé sans broncher...

Lorsque Riza eut finit ses trois croissants en une bouchée, Alan posa le reste du panier sur la table. Visiblement il ne pensait pas que Riza aurait si faim... mais bon il avait quand même prévu le coup.

Riza quand à elle, à la vue de nouveau croissant se rua dessus. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces pour secourir sa nièce ... Si les effets de la drogue continuaient à se dissiper ; elle irait bientôt mieux.

Après le sixième croissant, (ndla: Waouh elle m'a battue, mon record c'est quatre moi au petit déj' xD t'es une goinfre ! XD vive le nutella (ou il est le rapport ? On s'en fout !) Riza commença à caler, elle laissa donc les croissants et bu d'une traite son bol de lait. Elle avait finit de manger et se sentait en pleine forme. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle cru car lorsqu'elle se leva, elle vacilla et sa vue se brouilla... La jeune femme voyait floue à présent et avait envie de vomir...

Alan se précipita vers Riza et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne finisse par terre.

- Fais attention mon amour tu es encore fragile...

Riza s'accrocha à Alan... Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien... Mais vraiment pas bien du tout...

- Je crois que je vais vomir...

- Tu dois mal digérer le lait c'est tout.

Riza leva la tête vers Alan et le regarda d'un air septique avant de comprendre...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon lait !?

Alan caressa doucement de sa main, les douces joues de la jeune femme puis d'une voix des plus naturel, il répondit :

- Mais voyons mon amour, j'essaye de prendre soin de toi et de te protéger ! Mais toi tu ne penses qu'a t'enfuir... il faut bien que je prenne des précautions !

Riza détourna le regard, dégoûtée... Alan était même prêt à la rendre malade pour la garder à ses côtés... Mais le pire c'est qu'elle se dégouttait d'elle même ... Aveuglée par sa faim elle n'avait même pas pris attention au contenu de ce qu'elle mangeait... elle agissait vraiment comme une bleu... Ce n'était vraiment pas malin pour un militaire de son niveau... (ndla: je sais pas si vous avez remarqué... mais Riza est vraiment bizarre ! ben voui quoi elle est en danger et elle pense d'abord à sa carrière militaire avant de penser à sa survie...)

Riza perdue dans son monologue intérieur ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle n'était plus dans la cuisine... Elle suivait sans s'en rendre compte Alan à travers les couloirs de la maison... Elle se mit donc à penser à Alexia... Où pouvait-elle bien être cachée ?

Alan ramena Riza dans sa chambre. celle-ci ne broncha même pas... D'ailleurs elle espérait qu'Alan la laisse seule et qu'il s'en aille faire je ne sais quoi... Mais bon, elle n'y croyait pas trop... Après sa tentative de fuite de ce matin, soit Alan n'allait plus la lâcher... Soit il prendrait ses précautions avant de la quitter... Riza l'avait sous-estimé... Alan n'était plus ce garçon fragile et sans cervelle d'autre fois... non il était devenu très perspicace à présent, et même s'il n'était pas très intelligent... il savait désormais faire preuve de beaucoup de logique...

Riza, après s'être assise sur le lit, posa sa tête contre le mur ; Alan lui présentait des vêtements. Riza avait déjà complètement oublié qu'elle ne portait qu'un drap en guise de vêtement en plus de ses sous-vêtements... Hier soir,Alan avait emporté avec lui son pantalon, son tee-shirt et sa veste et la jeune femme pensa d'abord qu'il lui rendait mais lorsqu'elle prit le premier vêtement dans les mains elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas... En réalité les vêtements qu'Alan lui avait apportés n'étaient autres qu'une jupe très courte et un tee-shirt? ou plutôt un débardeur avec un décolleté plongeant... (ndla: Quel pervers ce Alan !)

- Je t'ai dégoté des vêtements? mon amour. je suis sûre qu'ils t'iront à ravir !

Riza soupira... Alan avait des côtés pervers dans son caractère...

- Je suppose que de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix...

Riza se leva et tourna le dos à Alan... Elle enfila la jupe et le débardeur en prenant bien soin de garder le drap autour d'elle pour ne pas laisser à Alan la moindre chance de la revoir en sous-vêtements et une fois finie, elle jeta le drap sur le lit... et alla s'admirer devant la glace qui lui faisait face sur la porte de l'armoire. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu dire que cette tenue lui allait bien... mais là, elle se contenta juste de penser qu'après tout, c'était déjà mieux que de se balader en sous-vêtements. A travers le miroir elle vit Alan se placer derrière elle, celui-ci l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou, tout en la complimentant sur sa tenue.

- Tu es ravissante mon amour.

Riza frissonna... Elle avait envie de vomir... (ndla: il y a de quoi !) Sentir le souffle d'Alan contre son coup la pétrifiait... elle n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement... Elle n'avait même pas la force de s'opposer à Alan ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ... Riza n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que quelqu'un entre... N'importe qui du moment que cela arrête Alan ...

Mais Alan de son côté, commençait plutôt à s'emporter... L'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'aux cuisses de la jeune femme qu'il se mit à caresser du dos de sa main, tandis que l'autre s'était glissée sous le débardeur de la jeune femme et à lui caressait à présent le ventre tout en remontant petit à petit vers la poitrine... Puis subitement il enleva sa main pour attraper Riza et la retourna brusquement. Riza sursauta Désormais Alan lui faisait face... Et l'expression de son visage ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

Une fois Riza face à lui, Alan se remit à embrasser la jeune femme dans le cou et sa main repartit à la découverte du corps de la jeune femme... Riza qui avait réussit à chasser son état de tétanie, essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'emprise d'Alan... Elle recula petit à petit tout en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise d'Alan mais celui-ci ne lâchait pas prise et lorsque Riza heurta le mur, elle se rendit compte que désormais elle était coincée entre celui-ci et Alan...

Quand à Alan, ses baisers prenaient petits à petits la direction des lèvres de la jeune femme... Riza eut beau tourner la tête pour éviter le contact, Alan réussit tout de même à s'emparer de ses lèvres... Riza ne bougea plus... bien décidée à ne surtout pas ouvrir la bouche même si Alan essayait de forcer le passage... Et puis elle était tétanisée... Alan l'embrassait... Et en plus ses mains se baladaient sur son corps à leur guise... Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher... La drogue qu'il avait mélangé au lait de la jeune femme lui avait enlevé toute sa force... Elle était juste une poupée qu'Alan pouvait manipuler à sa guise...

Riza n'en pouvait plus... Ses jambes ne la tenaient même plus, si Alan ne la retenait pas debout contre le mur, elle se serait écroulée par terre !

Alors Riza s'abandonna aux larmes, c'est la seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire et ceci n'attendrissait même pas Alan... Mais pourquoi personne n'arrivait !? Pourquoi laissait-on ce malade la violer !? Riza se sentait seul ... Seule et sans protection... Bientôt elle serait déshonorée...

Les caresses et les soupirs d'Alan lui semblaient à présent lointains... La jeune femme laissait son esprit errer quelque part dans des lieux inconnus et elle se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit sa tête heurter quelque chose de plus confortable que le mur... Perdue dans le lointain elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Alan l'avait porté jusqu'au lit et que celui-ci se retrouvait sur elle Torse nu entrain de dégrafer son soutien gorge... Tiens mais depuis quand n'avait-elle plus son débardeur !

Riza fut soudain prise de panique lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer, elle essaya de repousser Alan, en vain ...

- A... Alan... ar... rrête... s'il... s'il te plait....

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdue la voix tellement elle était dans un état second... Cette simple phrase lui avait était très dure à prononcer... Et tout cela pour rien... Alan cessa son activité juste le temps de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix câline...

- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je ne serai pas brutal.

Puis repartit à l'attaque du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme qu'il réussit facilement à enlever.

Une fois cette obstacle franchit, Alan enleva son pantalon et s'attaqua à la jupe de Riza qu'il réussit sans peine à enlever, vu que Riza était figée dans un état second...

Une fois la jupe enlevée, Alan se remit à embrasser violemment la jeune femme tout en lui retirant son dernier vêtement... La seule chose qui séparait Riza d'Alan était désormais le caleçon du jeune homme.

Riza se remit à pleurer... A pleurer violemment... Elle avait peur... peur de cet homme qui était en train de la violer... Elle espérait de tout son coeur que quelqu'un arrive et la libère des mains de ce monstre... Mais personne n'arrivait... Pourquoi !? Où était le colonel... ! Son équipe ! Son frère ! Et ses amis ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas nom de dieu !?

Riza à travers ses pleurs suppliait Alan de tout arrêter... Mais celui-ci n'écoutait rien... Et il retira la seule chose qui séparait son corps de celui de la jeune femme pour lui faire l'amour de tout son corps... Riza se sentit mourir...

oOo

Riza ne bougeait plus, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, elle se sentait souillée, mal propre et ne désirait plus qu'une seule choisi à présent, mourir !

Après avoir finit ses ébats et calmé ses pulsions, Alan s'était habillé et avait quitté la chambre laissant Riza seule dans sa souillure et dans son désespoir...

Il revint une demi-heure plus tard et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de Riza, Il se pencha vers elle et tout en lui caressant les cheveux il lui murmura à l'oreille

- Habille toi mon amour, on s'en va.

- Où ... Où ça ?

- Viens et tu verras.

Alan se leva et sortit de la chambre mais avant de fermer la porte il ajouta.

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes habilles toi pendant ce temps là !

Puis il sortit sans ajouter un mot. Riza tremblait comme une feuille mais s'exécuta. Cinq minutes plus tard, Alan était de retour pour la récupérer.

Avant de quitter la chambre il fit boire le reste de la bouteille à la jeune femme. Ensuite il l'emmena à la cave, dans les cachots où ils retrouvèrent Alexia.

A la vue de sa tatie en pleure et toute tremblante, la petite fille se mit en alerte et cria.

- Tatie Riza, pourquoi tu pleures !?

Riza alla s'agenouiller devant la porte du cachot où la petite était enfermée et elle la prit dans ses bras à travers les barreaux.

- Alexia... ... ... Ne t'en fais pas... ....

Riza essayait de sourire à la petite mais elle ne réussit à faire qu'une grimace qui affola un peu plus la petite... Riza se tourna donc vers Alan inquiète du sort de sa nièce.

- Que vas-tu lui faire... ?

- Rien. On la laisse ici, je voulais juste te montrer que ta nièce allait bien. Bon maintenant lève toi. Il est près de dix-huit heures et je pense que grâce aux enfants ils vont probablement venir ici. C'est pour cela que nous on s'en va.

- Mais et s'il... ne viennent... pas !?

- Et bien ta nièce risque de mourir de faim !

Alan s'approcha de Riza et l'aida à se relever puis quitta la pièce avec celle-ci. La petite se remit à crier de plus belle. elle ne voulait pas que sa tatie s'en aille... Elle avait passée toute la journée seule... Et elle ne voulait pas l'être à nouveau.

- Tatie Riza !

Riza se retourna vers la petite, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues...

- Ne t'en fais pas... Quelqu'un va venir te libérer.

- mais et toi...

Sur ces paroles de la petite, Alan ferma la porte et entraîna Riza vers l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, Alan installa Riza dans la voiture avant de se mettre lui même au volant et de démarrer. Riza regarda sans le voir les paysages qui défilaient par la fenêtre puis épuisée par tous ses évènements, elle sombra dans le néant.

oOo

- Vous êtes sur que c'est là ?

- tout à fait !

La réponse d'Alex à la question de Roy était très claire... Il se mit à faire le topo en comptant en même temps sur ses doigts tout ce que Mustang avait cité quelques heures auparavant...

- Un endroit à l'abandon...

Alex leva un doigts devant le regard septique de Mustang qui savait parfaitement qu'il y avait des millier d'endroit abandonné dans les environ.

- Possible d'accès...

Alex leva un deuxième doigts mais cela ne convaincu pas Roy pour autant puisque évidement il y avait aussi beaucoup d'endroit à l'abandon et possible d'accès dans les environs...

- A une demi-heure à pied du village...

Alex leva un troisième doigt. Mustang resta silencieux... Évidement plus la peine de préciser qu'il y avait aussi plusieurs endroits plus ou moins proche d'Arnétise... Mais bon Roy laissa Alex poursuivre.

- Assez grand pour y cacher plusieurs personne... J'approuve tout correspond

- Vous êtes sur que c'est là ?

Redit pour la deuxième fois Roy.

- Pas forcément... mais bon qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'aller vérifier sur place !

Alex n'avait pas tord, qu'est-ce que sa changerait d'aller voir sur place ? Rien du tout. Roy ne savait que répondre... Il ne voulait pas perde de temps et si par hasard se n'était pas là-bas... Ils auraient fait le déplacement pour rien. Havoc se tourna vers le colonel inquiet de voir que celui-ci ne donnait toujours aucun ordre de mission...

-Que fait-on le colonel ?

Mustang semblait réfléchir. de toute façon il n'en serait pas certains tant qu'il n'aurait pas été sur place...

- On y va !

- bien.

oOo

Tout le monde sortirent en hâte de la pièce. Une fois à l'air libre Roy s'élança au volant de la première voiture, il avait l'impression que s'il n'allait pas vite là-bas il raterait quelques choses... Se sentiment que Riza lui échappait lui rongeait le coeur... Et ça l'empêcher de réfléchir posément...

Une fois Alex, Dave et havoc montés dans la voiture, Roy démarra brusquement. Ce qui fit sursauter les trois hommes qui l'accompagnés. Havoc se tourna vers son supérieur pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais lorsqu'il vit son expression il préféra se taire... Quand Roy était dans cet état il fallait mieux ne pas l'énerver... En tout cas si on ne voulais pas finir carboniser...

Roy avait un mauvais pressentiment... Celui-ci c'était manifester lorsqu'il était sortit du bureau... Mais pourquoi Riza ne sortait pas de son esprit... Il lui était arrivée quelque chose... Roy en était certains ! Et c'est pour cela qu'il devait la retrouver ! Coûte que coûte !

Alex et Dave expliquèrent à Roy la route à prendre pour se rendre là où ils devaient se rendre. Derrière eux en voiture, Breda, Falman et Fuery les suivaient dans une autre voiture et ben et Jeff fermaient la marche.

Ils leur fallu un quart d'heure pour atteindre l'endroit... Mustang cru qu'il allait mourir son angoisse ne cesser de grandir... Comme s'ils étaient arrivés trop tard...

Son angoisse fut d'ailleurs transformée en surprise lorsqu'il aperçut le domaine... Il était gigantesque... tellement gigantesque que Mustang se demandait comment cette demeure pouvait être à l'abandon. d'ailleurs Havoc avait le même raisonnement que lui...

- mais c'est gigantesque ! Comment ça peut être à l'abandon !

- Et surtout... Comment allons nous faire pour fouiller cette demeure Havoc !

Havoc et Mustang sortirent de la voiture sans pouvoir détacher leur regard de la maison... Et les autres membres de leur équipe étaient tout aussi impressionner. Roy avait envie de courir partout à la recherche de sa belle mais il se retint... Il ne savait rien de l'endroit où elle était. par contre il savait où chercher la nièce de sa belle... Hawkeye lui en voudrait beaucoup qu'il aie d'abord pensé à la sauver elle plutôt que sa nièce qui en plus considérait Roy comme un membre de la famille.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous regroupés devant la maison, Mustang prit la parole.

- Une maison comme ça doit comporter des cachots ! Marissa disait que l'endroit où elle se trouvait ressemblait à une prison, moi je ne vois que ça.

- Et d'après ce qu'elle a dit un escalier doit y mener directement de dehors.

Mustang approuva la remarque de Fuery. Il ne rester plus qu'à trouver où se situait cet escalier... Et une fois de plus Havoc eut le même raisonnement que lui.

- Il reste plus qu'a trouver où il est !?

- Ce ne sera pas long vu qu'il est là bas !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jeff et celui-ci montra du doigts l'un des coin de la demeure. On apercevait caché derrière des buisson un escalier qui s'enfuyait sous le sol. Et dès qu'il l'aperçut, Roy se rua dedans suivit par les autres. Arrivé en bas Roy ouvrit la porte qui n'avait pas été fermé à clé et se retrouva plongé dans la pénombre. D'un claquement de doigts un flamme apparu dans sa main et la il la vit.

- Alexia !

Alexia qui était assise par terre la tête sur les genoux se releva brusquement à l'appel de son nom. Elle avait reconnu la voix de son oncle et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au côté de son père elle se rua sur la porte du cachot dans lequel elle était enfermée.

- Tonton Roy ! Papa ! Jean ! Vous êtes venu me libérer.

La petite avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse... Elle avait eu peur de finir ses jours enfermée dans ce cachot.

Roy força la porte du cachot qui retenait la petite Alexia prisonnière et une fois libérée, Alexia se jeta dans les bras de son père pour ne plus le lâcher.

- Papa !

- Tu va bien ma puce ?

- Oui.

la petite serra un peu plus fort son père dans ses bras pour être sur qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Puis elle regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes dans les cachots. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et même des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas (Fuery, falman et Breda). Puis son regard s'arrêta sur Roy qui semblait à la fois triste et heureux. Heureux car Alexia était hors de danger et triste car Riza était toujours en danger.

La petite descendit des bras de son père pour se rapprocher de Mustang. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Alexia, où sont Alan Riza ?

- Ils sont partit.

- Partit ?

- Oui le monsieur savait que vous viendrez ici alors il est partit avec tatie.

La petite avait toujours les larmes aux yeux... Et son père s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Et tatie elle allait bien ?

La petit leva des yeux inondés de larmes vers son père... Au souvenir de sa tante avant qu'elle s'en aille elle pleura de plus belle.

- Non ! elle pleurait ! beaucoup ! Le monsieur lui a fait du mal !

La petite était effondrée et son père la reprit dans ses bras pour tentait de la calmer... Qui c'est ce qu'elle avait endurée seule dans cette lourde obscurité... et puis elle semblait chamboulée par l'état de sa tante qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

Ce fut Mustang qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé après l'aveu de la petite.

- Du mal !?

- Oui ! Tatie, elle tremblait... et puis... Elle était toute blanche... Elle m'a même pas sourit comme elle le fait toujours quand je vais mal... D'habitude elle me sourit toujours pour me rassurer mais la non... Elle était triste... Et puis elle arrêtait pas de pleurer... Le monsieur lui a fait du mal ! Tatie elle a peur de lui, elle ne voulait pas aller avec lui mais le monsieur la forçait à venir avec lui !

Alexia au cours des aveux était partit dans une crise de pleure qu'elle n'arriver pas à calmer. de plus elle avait achevé ses paroles presque en criant. Son père enfuit sa tête au creux du cou de la petite et celle-ci s'agrippa un peu plus à lui.

- Calme-toi ma puce.

- IL FAUT SAUVER TATIE CUT-CUT-CUT...

La petite toussa bruyamment et repartit dans une crise de sanglot qu'il lui arracher de plus en plus la gorge... Son père essaya de la calmer en vain... Il se contenta de la bercer espérant la calmer...

Mustang quand à lui était très énervé rien que d'imaginer le mal qu'Alan avait pu faire à Riza pour que celle-ci arrive à rendre sa nièce plus que courageuse dans cette état d'angoisse... les point serrer il se pencha vers Alexia tout en essayant de calmer sa colère.

- Ne t'en fais pas Alexia ! Nous sauverons Riza ! je t'en fais la promesse !

La colère se sentait dans sa voix... mais aussi la détermination ! Jusqu'ici il avait toujours tenu ses promesses. Alexia savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

A SUIVRE....

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	17. Tout est bien qui finit bien Presque!

**Chapitre corrigé par ma beta !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Mustang était très énervé. Contre lui même... et contre le monde entier ! Il avait encore une fois échoué... Et ça il ne se le pardonnait pas. Il avait abandonné lâchement celle qui comptait le plus pour lui... Riza était sa seule raison de vivre... La seule femme qui lui permettait d'avancer jour après jour dans ce monde pourri... c'était la seule qui lui avait permi de remonter la pente après la mort de Hughes. Hughes... Roy s'en voulait... de tout... Il se sentait responsable de sa mort... Et si Riza mourrait !? Jamais il ne s'en remettrait ! Il ne pouvait pas qu'une chose pareille se reproduise ! Il avait déjà perdu Hughes, il ne pouvait pas la perdre elle ! pas maintenant ! Pas au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle !

Roy s'assit sur le lit où il s'était écroulé quelques minutes auparavant et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Après avoir retrouvé Alexia, Ils avaient fouillés la demeure de fond en comble à la recherche d'indice. La seule chose qu'ils avaient retrouvée fut une simple bouteille vide d'où s'échapper encore l'odeur de drogue... Alan avait s'en doute droguer Riza pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre.... Idée qui énervait beaucoup Roy à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Cet homme n'allait pas s'en sortir... Il allait regretter tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son lieutenant, à SA Riza (ndla: Voui notre Royounet est possessif u_u).

De plus, la drogue ne fut pas la seule découverte de l'équipe. Ils avaient également retrouvé dans la chambre où était la bouteille, deS cordes ensanglantées attachées à chaque extrémités du lit. Il avait été alors facile de deviner qui avait été attaché sur le lit et comment cette personne en essayant de se détacher s'était ouvert les poignets et les chevilles... Roy fulminé à cette pensée. Rien que d'imaginer Riza attachée sur un lit et complètement droguée au mains d'un malade mental... Mais comment avait-il laissé cela se produire ! Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce que ce salaud avait pu lui faire... Enfin personne ne VOULAIT imaginer... Roy priait au plus profond de lui que rien n'était arrivé, que Riza était en bonne santé. Après tout Alan prétendait aimer Riza. Or quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait en sorte que cette personne se porte bien, et qu'elle soit heureuse. Peut-être que Riza était heureuse en ce moment...

Roy se foutu une baffe pour se remettre les idées en place. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Il était en plein délire ! Alexia venait de leur apprendre que Riza allait mal ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser tout à coup qu'elle pouvait aller bien... Surtout au côté de ce malade !

Après la découverte de la drogue et des cordes ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre. Ils faisaient déjà nuit quand il quittèrent la demeure et ils savaient tous qu'Alan était déjà très loin. Ils retournèrent tous à Arnétise se coucher pour être apte à continuer les recherches le lendemain matin.

Mustang soupira. il se demandait bien comment Havoc arrivait à ronfler de la sorte... lui, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit ne voulait pas se détacher de Riza. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas Riza saine et sauf à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme se leva et prit sa veste et ses chaussures, après avoir vérifier qu'Havoc était toujours dans les bras de Morphée, il quitta la chambre.

La nuit était sombre, très sombre. Roy venait d'attendre la lisière d'Arnétise et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du bois. Il ne savait pas où il allait. il se laissait guider par ses pas. Il voulait seulement marcher. Rester allonger dans son lit lui était devenu trop insupportable. A chaque fois il revoyait les images du lit dans lequel Riza avait été attachée et cela le répugnait. Il savait au plus profond de lui que Riza avait besoin de lui, qu'elle l'appelait à l'aide (ndla: l'est télépathe notre royounet ^^) (ndlb: c'est la force du royai ça ^^) et ne pas pouvoir répondre à son appel au secours le rendait encore plus furieux contre son impuissance (ndla: Pourtant il pleut pas xD... Bon c'est bon je me tais je sais c'est pas drôle u_ù).

Roy avait tellement marchait longtemps qu'il ne saurait dire combien de temps exactement. Et pourtant au bout d'un long moment, les arbres disparurent de sa vue pour laisser place à un immense entrepôt à l'abandon (ndla: c'est pas possible ils abandonnent les bâtiments comme de vulgaire jouer à côté de cette ville oO).

- Bizarre !? Aucun entrepôt ne figurait sur la carte ! Et même que d'après mes souvenirs, dans cette partit du bois il n'y avait rien ! A par des arbres.

Mustang se tut, il avait cru entendre quelqu'un crier. Il tendit l'oreille, mais plus rien. Il avait peut-être rêvé... mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'entrepôt. Après tout cet entrepôt inconnu l'inquiétait. Pourquoi ne figurait-il pas sur les cartes... ? Enfin bref Alex ou Dave saurait sûrement lui fournir une explication à propos de ce fait. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un entrepôt clandestin...

Roy se figea de nouveau. Quelqu'un venait de crier et là il était sur qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver !

Quelqu'un appelai à l'aide et ce quelqu'un était...

- RIZA !

Il en était sur ! Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille !

Sans plus attendre Le jeune homme s'enfonça en toute hâte dans les pénombres de l'entrepôt pour porter secours à la seule femme qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait pourtant pas le droit de toucher... Alors c'était clair que si lui ne pouvait pas la toucher, il ne laisserait personne d'autres le faire !

- Attends moi Riza, j'arrive ! je te promets que ce cauchemar est bientôt terminé !

oOo

Lorsque Riza se réveilla, elle sentit que ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos... Riza n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas sentir le regard d'Alan sur elle, si elle les ouvrait. Elle écouta d'abord les bruits alentours. Il n'y en avait aucun... Riza décida alors d'ouvrir les yeux. L'endroit où elle était, été plongée dans la pénombre. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une petite lampe à huile posée un peu plus loin devant elle.

Riza en se redressant un peu remarqua qu'Alan n'avait pas seulement prit la peine de lui attacher ses mains mais également de l'attacher elle, par les pieds, à la colonne sur laquelle elle était appuyée. Jamais elle n'arrivera à se détacher toute seule... Même avec les dents...

Riza sursauta et sortit de sa subjectivité lorsqu'un bruit se fit sur sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête et vit Alan qui la contemplait tranquillement appuyé sur une autre colonne. Riza lui lança un regard noir :

- Où sommes nous !?

Alan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se rapprocha de Riza et s'agenouilla face à elle. Riza était à tout jamais répugner par cet homme. Rien que son odeur lui donner envie de vomir !

- Quelque part où personne ne nous trouveras mon amour.

- ... ?

Devant l'air septique de la jeune femme, Alan prit une mèche de cheveux de celle-ci dans sa main et la tortilla avant d'ajouter :

- Vois-tu mon amour ; Cet entrepôt servait pendant la guerre d'ishbal à des trafics...  
- des trafics !?

- Oui un peu de tout, drogue, armes... Presque personne ne connaît son existence. Il ne figure même pas sur des cartes et aujourd'hui il est à l'abandon. D'ailleurs tout le monde a oublié son existence après la guerre.

- Comment le connais-tu toi alors ? Qui t'as appris son existence ?

Alan porta la mèche de cheveux de Riza à son visage et huma doucement le doux parfum des cheveux de la jeune femme avant de les lâcher et de se rapprocher du visage de celle-ci pour lui murmurer aux creux de l'oreille.

- Ça, tu vois mon amour, c'est mon petit secret...

Puis du bout des lèvres, il effleura les lèvres de Riza. Il aurait aimé un baiser plus consistant mais Riza ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps et avait tourné la tête au contact des lèvres d'Alan sur les siennes. Jamais elle ne le laissera à nouveau profiter d'elle. Alan soupira et se releva.

- Tu ne pourras pas me retenir indéfiniment... relâche-moi !

Alan soupira une nouvelle fois face à la remarque de Riza et retourna auprès d'elle.

- Non mon amour je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! Tu es à moi. Et à moi seul ! Rien ne nous séparera ! On restera ensemble...

Alan s'assit à côté de Riza et tout comme elle, il s'appuya sur la colonne. il posa ensuite sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme et glissa l'une de ses mains sur celles enchaînées de Riza. La jeune femme frémit à se contact, elle en avait assez de cette ambiance. Elle aurait aimé être dehors à courir comme une gamine dans un champ, à respirer l'air frais et surtout, à oublier l'odeur d'Alan, une odeur qu'elle détesterait pour le reste de sa vie ! Une odeur qui allait la hanter le reste de sa vie ! Sa vie !? Avait-elle encore une vie ? Non... Elle n'avait plus de vie désormais... Alan lui avait volé la chose la plus pure et la plus précieuse qu'elle avait en elle. La pureté de son âme ! Comment allait-elle vivre après ça !? Jamais elle n'oserait faire face à un homme si jamais elle sortait d'ici... Riza essaya de calmer l'angoisse qui venait de naître en elle tendit qu'Alan murmurait la fin de sa phrase.

- ... Pour l'éternité !

Riza se dégagea de l'emprise d'Alan en rampant un peu sur le côté et lui tourna le dos avant de remonter ses genoux contre elle et d'y laisser tomber sa tête. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, Elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne... Juste envie qu'Alan s'en aille voir ailleurs et qu'il la laisse toute seule à broyer du noir et à pleurer à l'agonie... Pourquoi personne n'avait répondu à son appel au secours ! Elle aurait tant aimé que ses amis arrivent avant le pire... Mais ils n'étaient pas venus... Avait-il au moins retrouvé Alexia !? Comment allait-elle... Elle se rappelait l'angoisse de sa nièce lorsque Riza l'avait serré contre elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Alexia était un ange à l'état pur qui ne méritait pas de voir son enfance gâchée ! Tandis que Elle, Riza Hawkeye, Lieutenant dans l'armée. Elle avait pris la vie de nombreuses personnes ! Des personnes innocentes qui n'avait rien demandé à la guerre... Peut-être que c'était son châtiment... Dieu avait voulu la punir pour tous ses actes abominables... Riza ne savait plus du tout quoi penser... Elle était las de penser à quoique se soit. Elle posa sa tête contre la colonne en soupirant. Elle sentit Alan se rapprocher d'elle et passer son bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit également qu'il la serrait contre lui... Riza à bout, se laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à poser sa tête contre l'épaule d'Alan. Elle n'avait même plus la force de résister à cela. Mais lorsque Alan se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, Riza frémit et les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. Cette scène était vraiment pitoyable à voir...

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça !?

- Mais parce que je t'aime mon amour !

- Mais... Mais... Moi je ne t'aime pas !

Riza avait dit ça pour essayer de faire comprendre à Alan qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux et surtout pas de l'amour. Mais s'il elle l'aurait su elle se serait tût... Oui car cette dernière phrase était l'intro d'une nouvelle arrivée en enfer... Un silence glacial parcouru l'entrepôt. Riza sentait qu'Alan s'était figé et lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour le regarda elle sentit son sang se glacer. Le regard d'Alan était haineux...

Sans un mot le jeune homme se leva violement et obligea la jeune femme à se lever en l'attrapant par les épaules. Riza sentit Alan la claquer contre la colonne et elle sentit son souffle se couper. Alan était très en colère, tellement en colère que Riza se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu bien dire pour le rendre dans cet état de rage... Riza détourna le regard car le comportement d'Alan commençait à lui faire peur. Mais Alan en décida autrement et obligea Riza à le regarder droits dans les yeux. Pour cela il attrapa de sa main libre le menton de Riza et l'obligea à regarder dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit !?

- Mais j'ai rien dit... !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là, à l'instant !

- Lâche-moi Alan tu me fais mal !

Ce qui était vrai, sous la colère Alan ne contrôlait plus sa force et ses deux mains lui faisait mal et au menton et à l'épaule tellement se poigne était serrée.

Alan lâcha donc Riza qui cru d'abord que celui-ci s'était calmé. Mais en faites il n'en était rien, s'il l'avait lâché s'était pour lui donner une gifle...

- Tais-toi ! T'as pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! C'est clair ! (ndla: possessif le gars...)(ndlb: on disait de mumu qui l'appelait « sa » riza mais la... c'est plus de être possessif la ^^)

Alan donna une seconde gifle à Riza qui baissa les yeux. Alan prit le visage de Riza entre ses mains et captura ses lèvres. Son baiser ne ressemblait à rien, ils reflétait seulement la rage d'Alan... Riza repoussa Alan et se mit à crier.

- Lâche-moi !

Ce qui lui valut une nouvelle gifle plus violente que les autres. Sous le poids de celle-ci Riza perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre se cognant la tête contre la colonne. Sa vue se brouilla et une horrible envie de vomir lui parcourut le corps. Alan était penché à côté d'elle mais elle était tellement sonnée qu'elle ne compris qu'à moitié ses paroles.

- Qui est-ce !?

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Je veux savoir qui c'est !

- De qui ?

- L'homme à qui tu as donné ton coeur !

Riza ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux vers le sol en espérant qu'Alan oublie sa présence. Même si c'était très peu probable ...

- regarde moi quand je te parles ! Qui est-ce !

- Per... personne !

- Menteuse !

Alan gifla Riza puis la saisit pas la nuque pour l'obligeant à lui faire face. Le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur Riza lui donnait le tournis et encore plus envie de vomir.

- C'est lui hein ! C'est à lui que tu as donné ton coeur ! Réponds !

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles !

- Tu vois très bien de qui je parles ! L'homme avec qui tu es tout le temps ! Celui qui t'as fait quitter Arnétise ! Ce Mustang ! C'est à lui que tu as donné ton coeur !?

Pour toute réponse Riza se contenta de fixer ses pieds comme si soudain ils étaient devenu passionnant à admirer...

Alan fixa Riza en l'attente d'une réponse mais comme rien ne vint de la part de la jeune femme, il la lâcha et lui tourna le dos.

- Alors j'avais vu juste... Tu m'as trahi...

Alan se retourna pour regarder Riza, celle-ci leva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Alan semblait abattu et Riza n'osait rien dire... La situation devenait plus que gênante... Riza sentait que ça allait très mal finir pour elle...

Riza sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Alan l'attraper violement par le bras. Il semblait avoir perdu ses esprits est secouait Riza comme un prunier.

- Pourquoi... POURQUOI ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi !? Pourquoi tu l'aimes lui et pas moi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !!!

Riza se sentait pas bien, plus Alan la secouait et plus elle avait la tête qui tourner... Des petites étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux...

- Arrêtes Alan tu me fais mal... ARRÊTES ! LÂCHE-MOI ! ... AU SECOURS !

- TAIS-TOI !!! Tu n'as rien à dire !

Alan cessa de secouer Riza et se remit à la gifler, Une fois... Deux fois... Trois fois... Puis lorsqu'il voulu la gifler une quatrième fois, son geste fut arrêté en plein vol par quelqu'un qu'il ne distinguait pas. Il sentit son souffle se plaquer en même temps que son agresseur le plaquer par terre...

oOo

- J'ai bien fait d'aller prendre l'air à ce que je vois !

Alan essaya de relever la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix mais l'homme qui le maintenait par terre lui claqua le nez contre le sol poussiéreux de l'entrepôt.

- Bouge pas si tu tiens à ta médiocre vie !

La voix de l'homme était haineuse et rappeler quelqu'un à Riza. Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, la jeune femme leva la tête pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Peut-être que les baffes d'Alan avait finit par la faire délirer... Mais non elle ne rêvait pas ! Il était bien là, à quelques pas d'elle, maintenant son agresseur par terre.

- Colonel vous êtes venu me sauver.

La voix de Riza était presque murmure, mais on sentait tout le soulagement que cela lui procurait. Bientôt elle serait libre ! Alan allait enfin disparaître de sa vie !

- Riza ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps pour venir !

- C'est toi le salaud qui m'a volé Riza !

Le colonel baissa ses yeux noirs de rage vers l'homme qui avait osé enlever son lieutenant adoré. Non mais comment osait-il prendre la parole ! Il tenait peu à sa vie ou alors il avait de sérieuses tendances suicidaire ! (Ndla: Il va passer un sale quart d'heure !)

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi !

- Riza est à moi ! A moi seul ! T'avises pas de la toucher !

Mustang énervé par les paroles écrasa un peu plus la tête de ce pauvre Alan contre le sol poisseux et poussiéreux de l'entrepôt tout en essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas le tuer immédiatement.... Il rapprocha son regard haineux devant celui d'Alan et lui cracha entre ses dents serrer par la colère.

- Espèce de fumier ! C'est à moi que tu dis ça ! Après tout le mal que tu lui as fait, tu oses dire qu'elle t'appartient !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je ne lui ai rien fait !

Mustang perdant petit à petit le contrôle de lui même saisit Alan par le col l'obligeant à se relever. Et tout comme Alan l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant avec Riza, Roy le claqua contre la colonne lui coupant une nouvelle fois le souffle.

- Ne ment pas !

Roy serra un peu plus fort Alan contre le mur et se tourna vers Riza. Celle-ci semblait terrorisée, elle regardait la scène du coin de l'oeil mais n'osait ni bouger ni prendre la parole c'est pourquoi elle sursauta lorsque son supérieur s'adressa à elle.

- Riza ! Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

Riza ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit... Les paroles de Mustang lui firent se rappeler cette horrible journée passée en compagnie d'Alan et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elles puissent les retenir... Elle leva ses yeux inondés par les larmes vers son supérieur et croisa son regard.

Ce seul regard suffit à Roy pour comprendre que la réponse était oui et pour faire tomber les dernières barrières qui contrôlaient celui-ci ! Et Alan signa son arrêt de mort lorsqu'il ajouta :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon amour ! Tu as pourtant bien aimée ce que nous avons fait hier ! (ndla: Il est minuit passé donc c'est déjà le lendemain !)

Riza devant cet aveu paniqua et devint hystérique...

- No... NON ! C'...c'es.. c'est faux ! Tu... tu m'as....

Riza ne put achever sa phrase tellement ses sanglots lui montaient à la gorge... Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ni à gérer ce flot de larmes qui sommeillées en elle depuis trop longtemps...

Quand à Mustang ces aveux lui firent comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Et il n'en voyait qu'une seule qui avait pu rendre Riza dans cet état. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout... Il sentit une colère incontrôlable monter en lui et lorsqu' Alan ouvrit la bouche pour parler il reçut le poing de Roy en pleine figure...

- Enfoiré ! Comment as-tu osés faire cela à Riza !

- Elle était consentante. je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- MENTEUR ! Je te signal que lorsqu'on est pas d'accord c'est qu'on est pas consentant et ça s'appelle du viol !

Mustang voyait rouge... ça rage l'emportait tellement sur sa raison qu'il s'arrêta de cogner sur Alan lorsque celui-ci se mit à cracher du sang par terre. La vue du sang sembla le calmer un peu... Il lâcha Alan qui tomba par terre à demi conscient et au bord du coma. Mustang se laissa aussi tomber par terre pour reprendre son calme. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de respirer calmement. Mais lorsque les sanglots de Riza lui parvirent aux oreilles ils se leva d'un bond pour la rejoindre.

Il détacha facilement les liens qui emprisonnaient sa belle et celle-ci une fois libre tomba dans les bras de son sauveur pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son coeur. Mustang l'accueillit dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte sur elle. il savait que ce dernier jour avait été dur pour elle comme pour lui. mais c'est elle qui avait à présent besoin de réconfort.

- J'... J'ai... Tel.... telle... ment...eu... peur...

Roy sentit son coeur se serrer. Voir Riza dans cet état le chamboulait. Elle qui d'habitude était si forte ! Elle qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments ! Elle qui se cachait toujours derrière un masque de froideur ! Toutes ses barrières avaient disparues. Roy avait devant lui une Riza bouleversée qui n'avait rien demandée à tout ça...

- C'est fini. Il ne te fera plus aucun mal à présent. je suis là et je ne te quitterais plus !

Riza approuva d'un signe de tête. Il lui fallut plus d'un quart d'heures pour que ses sanglots se calme enfin. Et Mustang la garda dans ses bras tout le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'elle se calme. Il resta avec elle et essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu plus calme, Riza releva la tête vers son supérieur et celui-ci dégagea de sa main les dernières larmes qui restaient sur les joues de la jeune femme en lui lançant un sourire confiant.

- Riza, on va retourner à Arnétise maintenant !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Roy enleva une mèche rebelle qui flottait le long de son visage en souriant. Riza essaya de répondre à son sourire mais elle ne réussit qu'à faire un triste sourire, timide, proche de la grimace... Elle détourna les yeux mais Roy pris le visage de celle-ci entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Riza aperçut tout l'amour de Roy à travers son visage. Ses yeux lui disaient à quel point il l'aimait, elle. C'est pourquoi lorsque son sauveur doucement, très doucement se rapprocha d'elle, elle ne bougea pas. Elle savait que contrairement à Alan, elle pouvait avoir confiance en Roy. Et elle n'avait pas tord ! Le contact fut tendre, passionnant. Roy était doux et attentionné à la fois. Il ne s'emportait pas comme le faisait Alan. Leur baiser semblait durer une éternité et lorsqu'il se rompit, Roy prit Riza dans ses bras et l'aida à se relever.

Avant de quitter l'entrepôt il attacha tout de même Alan pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit pendant qu'il allait prévenir les autres même s'il y avait peut de chance qu'il aille bien loin (ndla: Faut pas oublier qu'il est à pied.) mais il fit tout cela pour rien car lorsqu'il sortit de l'entrepôt avec Riza dans les bras (elle s'est évanoui), Mustang vit apparaître ses hommes accompagné de Jeff, Alex et Dave.

- Colonel ! vous l'avez retrouvé !

Tous accoururent auprès de Roy et de Riza.

- Mais... ! Comment avez-vous su où j'étais !?

On lui expliqua qu'Havoc avait retrouvé la chambre vide en se réveillant vers quatre heure du matin, il a alors prévenu les membres de l'équipe ainsi qu'Alex, Dave et jeff. et Jeff qui avait continuer à faire des recherches leur avait annoncé quand dégotant une ancienne carte il avait découvert l'emplacement d'un entrepôt et intrigué ils décidèrent d'y aller jeter un oeil.  
A suivre.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	18. Amnésie

**Chapitre corrigé par ma beta !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Lorsque Riza se réveilla, le soleil dans le ciel commençait à se coucher...

Riza se leva en sursaut. Le soleil se couchait ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à dormir à la tombée du jour ?

La jeune femme ne put se poser d'autres questions car quelqu'un l'obligea à se rallonger.

- Calme toi Riza il faut te reposer !  
- Mi... Mimatsu ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fais dans ma chambre !?  
- Riza c'est toi qui est dans ma clinique.  
- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans ta clinique ?

Riza ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi était-elle à l'hôpital ? Elle allait très bien ! Elle avait juste envie de se dégourdir les jambes et de respirer un grand bol d'air frais !

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Après que ton supérieur Monsieur Mustang t'es délivrée d'Alan, tu t'es évanoui et il t'a amené ici.

Riza regarda Mimatsu sans comprendre. mais qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce charabia !? Et puis... Qu'est-ce qu'Alan venait faire dans l'histoire !

- Mimatsu !  
- Oui ?  
- je ne comprend strictement rien à ce que tu me racontes !  
- Mais...  
- La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est la fête de l'école. J'étais au toilette avec Arria et Alexia et puis... Plus rien ! Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici ! Donc c'est quoi cette histoire d'Alan !?  
- Tu... Tu ne te souviens de rien !?  
- Me souvenir de quoi !? Et puis où sont le colonel et les autres !?

Face à la remarque de Riza, le jeune femme se tapa la main sur le front. Avec le réveil de Riza elle avait complètement oublié de prévenir Mustang... Alors que celui-ci tenait à être prévenu de son réveil.

- Ah oui les autres ! Il faut que j'aille les prévenir de ton réveil ! En attendant repose toi d'accord ! Tu es encore faible !  
- Mais....  
- tatata ! Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Reposes-toi !

Mimatsu quitta la chambre sans ajouter un mot et Riza se retrouva seule...

oOo

- Comment ça Amnésique !?

Mimatsu venait de prévenir tout le monde du réveil de Riza et par la même occasion de l'amnésie de celle-ci. Ce fut Mustang qui en demanda d'avantage avec sa question à laquelle Mimatsu ajouta :

- Riza ne se souvient de rien ! Elle croit qu'on est vendredi soir et qu'elle s'est évanoui pendant la fête de l'école.  
- Comment est-ce possible qu'elle ne se souvient de rien ?  
- Probablement un choc émotionnel.  
- Un quoi ?  
- Un choc émotionnel Adjudant Fuery. C'est généralement du à quelque chose de bouleversant qui nous arrive dans la vie, quelque chose d'insupportable que nous empêche de vivre et pour ne pas devenir fou, on enferme cela dans un coin de notre cerveau pour nous protéger. (ndla: falman nous sort sa science xD)  
- Oui c'est bien cela ! Et nul sait ce qu'Alan a pu faire subir à Riza.

Roy baissa les yeux face à la remarque de l'infirmière. Lui savait tout ce qu'avait enduré sa coéquipière. Il était le seul à l'avoir vu dans cet état d'angoisse si différente de son caractère habituel. Et par respect pour elle, il n'avait pas abordé le sujet du viol. Par respect mais aussi pour la préserver des regards de pitié que les autres auraient pu avoir envers elle et qui ne l'aurait pas aidé. Il comprenait parfaitement cette amnésie et été soulagé pour elle. Si elle ne se souvenait de rien, c'était une chance qui lui était offerte de continuer à vivre dans la joie et le bonheur. Riza ne méritait pas de vivre dans la honte et l'impureté. Mustang fut sortit de ses pensées par Havoc qui posa une question à laquelle il n'avait même pas pensé lui même.

- Mais, comment va-t-on faire pour expliquer l'enquête au lieutenant ?

Mimatsu semblait réfléchir à la situation. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule. Mustang aussi y réfléchissait. S'il parlait d'Alan., cela lui ferait peut-être retrouver la mémoire... Quoique l'infirmière a avoué avoir parlé d'Alan et cela n'avait rien changé au comportement de Riza si ce n'est qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'on lui disait...

- Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas la brusquer. Riza est encore faible. Donc le mieux ce serait qu'une personne aille lui parlait et lui racontait ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Ça c'est le rôle du colonel !  
- Bien ce sera donc Monsieur Mustang qui ira informer Riza.  
- Ok  
- Vous allez savoir expliquer la situation à Riza sans trop développer ?  
- Ce ne sera pas facile, mais oui ça devrait aller.  
- Dans ce cas suivez-moi.

Mustang et mimatsu sortirent de la pièce et la jeune femme emmena le colonel jusqu'à la chambre de Riza.

oOo

Toc-toc-toc

- Entrez !

Roy prit son courage à deux mains (ndla: à Demain ? xD) et entra dans la chambre où se reposait la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, lorsque la jeune femme aperçu son supérieur, elle se leva brusquement.

- Colonel, mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite et alla s'installer sur la chaise près du lit. Il fixa longuement sa subordonnée en quête de courage. Celle-ci semblait tellement perdue dans son amnésie... Roy prit la parole afin de rassurer sa collègue qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait...

- Comment allez-vous lieutenant ?

Riza quand à elle, ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette remarque de son supérieur. Oui car sa réponse s'était transformé en question...

- De... quoi !? Je vous ai demandé qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici et vous, vous me demandez comment je vais ! Vous pourriez répondre ! Pourquoi je suis ici !? Et la fête de l'école ? Comment s'est-elle terminée ?  
- Calmez-vous Hawkeye !  
- Mais pourquoi je devrais me calmer ! J'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de me traiter comme une enfant !

Roy soupira... Si Riza s'emportait ça allait être encore plus dur de lui raconter....

- Hawkeye ! Si vous promettez de vous tenir tranquille cinq minutes, je pourrais alors vous expliquer l'enquête !  
- D'accord....  
- Mais d'abord je voudrais que vous me disiez comment vous vous sentez.  
- pourquoi !?  
- Lieutenant ! C'est moi qui pose les questions !  
- Mais je vais bien ! J'ai un peu mal à la tête sans plus. pourquoi ?  
- Pour prendre de vos nouvelles ! Dites moi lieutenant, pourriez-vous me dire qu'elle jour nous sommes ?  
- Quoi !?  
- Quel jour sommes nous ?

Riza se mit à regarder Roy comme s'il la prenait pour une attardée... Quel jour nous sommes mais c'est évident !

- Ben vendredi !  
- Raté !  
- De...

Riza ne comprenait plus rien... Comment ça on n'était pas vendredi... Mais si on n'est pas vendredi.... Quel jour sommes nous alors !?

La jeune femme commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de son état... D'abord elle se réveillait chez Mimatsu et ensuite elle apprenait qu'elle ne savait même plus déterminer quel jour on était... Ça n'allait pas du tout....

Riza se tourna vers son supérieur en quête de réponse et celui-ci répondit à sa question muette.

- Nous sommes dimanche !  
- ... Que... Quoi ! Vous en êtes sur ?  
- Aussi sur que je m'appelle Roy Mustang !

Riza était perdue... mais alors totalement perdue... Dans un vrai brouillard qui ne voulait pas disparaître....

- Mais... mais que s'est-il passé pendant tout ce temps !?  
- Oh plein de chose ! Nous avons retrouvés les enfants et le kidnappeur se trouve en prison !

Riza regarda son supérieur avec des yeux ronds. Il s'était passé tout ça ! Et elle ne s'en souvenait pas ! Mais bon que s'était-il passé d'autre ? Mustang lui cachait quelque chose. Elle le sentait !

- Tout... tout ça en deux jours ! Mais... Et moi ? Où étais-je !? Vous n'allez pas me dire que je suis resté inconsciente pendant tout ce temps !?  
- Non seulement depuis ce matin !  
- Mais alors... pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?  
- Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête et tu as perdue la mémoire de ses dernières vingt quatre heures.

Bien sur tout cela était un mensonge. Mais Riza sembla gober les paroles de Mustang. Il fallait bien qu'elle  
trouve un truc pour comprendre son amnésie. Et cette solution semblait satisfaire la jeune femme. Ça se tenait ! Il restait plus pour elle à comprendre comment elle s'était cognée la tête.

- Vous croyez que je vais retrouver la mémoire colonel ?  
- je ne sais pas... Seul l'avenir nous le dira !  
- Vous avez sans doute raison...  
- Bien dans ce cas, si tout va bien, je vais vous laisser. Il est déjà presque vingt deux heures, vous devriez vous reposer, si vous voulez d'autres explications concernant l'enquête sur les enlèvements, cela attendra demain matin.  
- Mais colonel !

Mustang qui s'était levé, se trouvait à présent face à la porte de la chambre. Lorsque Riza le rappela il se retourna dans sa direction.

- Oui qui a-t-il Hawkeye ?  
- Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui était le coupable !

Roy tressaillit et ouvrit la porte prenait un air le plus sérieux possible pour cacher son trouble.

- lieutenant ! j'ai dit demain matin !  
- Mais colonel...

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et éteignit la lumière.

- Dormez maintenant !

Et il referma la porte derrière lui, Riza se retrouva plongé dans la noir, seule avec ses ténèbres...

A suivre....

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	19. Un après midi avec Dave et Alex

**Chapitre corrigé par ma beta !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le lendemain matin Roy fut obliger d'expliquer à sa subordonnée les évènements des derniers jours. Avec l'aide d'Havoc et des autres, Ils réussirent plus ou moins à tout lui raconter... Enfin à lui faire croire leur version de l'enquête qu'ils avaient inventés de toute pièce spécialement pour elle. C'est-à-dire omettre de dire qu'Alan avait enlevé tous ces enfants dans le seul but d'attirer Riza ici et de l'enlever pour la garder à lui seul. Non... ce passage avait était remplacé par une tout autre : Alan avait perdu les pédales et avait décidé d'organiser une grande partie de cache-cache, il avait seulement enlevé les enfants dans le but de jouer avec eux. Riza qui connaissait l'état mental et dérangé du jeune homme crut cette histoire et ne chercha pas plus loin même si au fond d'elle elle sentait qu'on ne lui racontait pas tout... Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées après tout. Bien sur ! Pourquoi son supérieur, ses collègues et ses propres amis lui cacheraient des choses ? C'était absurde (ndla: Pas tant que ça en faite).

Jusqu'ici tout aller bien. Le plus difficile fut d'expliquer à Riza comment ils avaient retrouvés les enfants. Ils gardèrent pour base le fait que les enfants avait été retrouvés aux alentours du village par des villageois. Mais ils durent tout de même ajouter qu'ils avaient retrouvé les enfants en pleine partie de cache cache dans les bois qui entoure le village et non évanouis.

Ensuite vain le moment de lui expliquer comment ils avaient retrouvé Alan. C'était Mustang et elle qui l'avait retrouvs en train d'essayer de se cacher dans un arbre et quand elle a essayé de l'immobiliser avec son arbre, une branche à cédé et elle se l'est prise sur la tête. Cela sembla suffirent à la jeune femme et celle-ci ne chercha pas plus loin la cause de son amnésie.

- Donc l'affaire est résolue ?  
- Oui.  
- Nous allons donc pouvoir retourner à Central ?  
- Oui ce soir même. Notre train part à vingt et une heure.  
- Qu'allons nous faire le reste de la journée ? Rédiger nos rapports ? Personnellement si je ne me souviens de rien, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire...  
- Et moi personnellement je n'ai pas l'intention de rédiger de rapport aujourd'hui !

La jeune femme se tourna vers son collègue étonnée. Que comptait-il faire s'il ne faisait pas de rapport...

- Et donc que comptez-vous faire sous-lieutenant Breda ?  
- Me reposer ! Je crois qu'on la bien mérité !  
- Breda a raison ! Et donc j'accorde à tout le monde un quartier libre pour le reste de la journée !  
- Et puis de toute façon le colonel et moi, nous allons voir Alex et Dave.  
- Quoi ! C'est quoi cette histoire !?

Riza resta incrédule. Depuis quand Havoc et son supérieur organisaient des sorties avec ses meilleures amis à elle !? C'était Ses amis pas les leurs !

- Ben oui, Alex et Dave nous ont proposé de faire une partie de billard dans l'après midi. On n'allait pas refuser ! Ah oui, et vous aussi vous êtes invitée lieutenant !  
- je n'y crois pas... Vous me volez mes amis maintenant !  
- Ça vous dérange tant que cela !?  
- Le problème ce n'est pas que ça me dérange ou non... Le problème, c'est que vous voir vous et le colonel devenir amis avec mes meilleurs amis... Je me dit qu'il y a encore des sujets de conversation qui vont tourner sur moi... C'est ça qui me dérange !  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela lieutenant !  
- Pourquoi !?

La jeune femme regarda son collègue avec un regard méfiant. L'air taquin qu'il abordait ne lui disait rien qui ne vaille... Qu'est-ce que ces deux imbéciles avaient encore était raconter sur elle...

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela sous-lieutenant ?

Riza regardait Havoc en attente d'une réponse et sursauta lorsque se fut Breda qui prit la parole pour répondre à la question de la jeune femme.

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils nous ont déjà raconté l'intégralité de votre enfance !  
- Exactement !  
- QUOI !!! Ils n'ont quand même pas osés !  
- Ne vous en faites pas lieutenant ils plaisantaient...  
- Ouf, vous me rassurait colonel !  
- ... Enfin presque !  
- Comment ça enfin presque !

oOo

- Ma ri-ri adorée ! Comment vas-tu ?

Riza, Roy et Jean venait d'arriver dans le bar où Alex et Dave leur avait donné rendez-vous et en l'apercevant Alex prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras dans l'espoir de lui faire un énorme câlin ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

- Mais je vais bien ! Lâche-moi Alex tu m'étrangles !

Alex lâcha la jeune femme sans pour autant la lâcher.

- Désolée ma chérie ! (ndla: c'est juste un surnom affectif ! N'allez pas imaginer des choses xD) Waouh ! Mais Riza, t'as fait un énorme effort vestimentaire aujourd'hui !  
- Oh c'est bon ! Tu peux crier encore plus fort pendant que tu y es !  
- Roh mais je voulais pas te vexer ! C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de te voir habiller comme ça !  
- C'est clair ! C'est en quel honneur cette tenue Riz' ?  
- Et bien en rien !

Les deux amis de la jeune femme la regardèrent sans comprendre... Comment pouvez-t-elle s'habiller comme ça dans la normale sans avoir une bonne raison... Surtout que dans leur souvenir c'était pas son genre vestimentaire quand elle sortait avec eux... Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer que Riza ajouta.

- A vrai dire, c'est le colonel et le sous-lieutenant qui m'ont forcéS !  
- Hey ! Vous y aller un peu fort en disant qu'on vous a forcé !  
- Le colonel a raison ! On vous a seulement conseillé lieutenant !  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

Riza soupira face à ses collègues...

- Si vous le dites !  
- Et bien en tout cas vos conseils ont portés leur fruits ! Tu es ravissante Riza !  
- Merci Alex !  
- Oui j'avoue que pour une fois tu ressembles à une fille au moins !  
- Dave... je dois prendre cela pour une insulte ou pour un compliment... !?  
- Mais comme tu veux Riz' !

Le jeune homme tira la langue à la jeune femme et celle-ci sourit. Elle n'avait pas envie de se chamailler avec ses amis. Surtout qu'elle repartait ce soir pour Centrale. Mais en effet, elle avait fait un grand effort vestimentaire. Ses long cheveux étaient lissés et détachés et elle portait une robe noir assez moulante du buste à la taille et bouffante au niveau des jambes (acheter par Mustang et Havoc on ne sait pourquoi...). La robe avait de fines bretelles qui s'attachaient derrière le cou avec un décolleté plongeant au niveau de la poitrine (ndla: vu les deux vicieux qui l'ont acheté fallait s'y attendre xD). Sinon elle s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux, laissant apercevoir les fines jambes parfaite du lieutenant. Avec sa robe, Riza portait une veste rouge (ndla: Ben oui il faut bien qu'elle cache son tatouage) et des chaussures à talons noir. Elle était tout simplement sublime !

oOo

Les garçons jouèrent plusieurs partie de billard sous les regard de Riza qui avait refusé de jouer avec eux ; puis ils allèrent tous se promener dans les bois à la lisière de la ville.

Alex, Dave et jean étaient assis contre les arbres et discutaient gaiement ; Mustang les quitta pour rejoindre Riza qui était parti se promener. Il la retrouva assise au bord du lac (ndla: Je sais pas d'où il sort ce lac mais c'est pas grave xD) et alla s'installer à ses côtés.

- Vous allez bien lieutenant ?

* Merde... Elle n'a pas l'air bien... Est-ce qu'elle aurait retrouvé la mémoire ! Si jamais elle se souvient de ce que lui a fait Alan... Comment vas-t-elle réagir ? ... Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir de notre baiser....*

Roy se gifla intérieurement... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ! Si Riza venait à se souvenir de son baiser avec lui elle allait forcément se souvenir d'Alan !

* Et puis de toute façon j'ai agi comme un parfait abruti en l'embrassant... Avec l'armée je n'ai pas le droit de la toucher sinon je peux dire adieux à nos deux carrières... Et ça je ne puis le permettre ! Sinon cela voudrait dire que Hughes est mort pour rien...*

Et oui, Roy se doit d'atteindre le sommet pour percer à jour les homonculus ! Il y a trop de militaire haut gradés manipulés par les homonculus ! Et Bientôt se serait le tour du généralissime, trop vieux qui se laisserait tenter par le chemin des homonculus et de la vie éternelle ! C'est pourquoi il doit agir ! Même si cela l'empêche de s'approcher de la jeune femme... (ndla: Oui petit point info. Dans ma fic je suit le déroulement du manga c'est-à-dire que des hauts gradés sont sous le contrôle des homonculus etc... à une seule exception, le généralissime n'est pas un homonculus ! Même si les homonculus essaye de le faire joindre à leur cause, Grumman l'aide à rester sur le droit chemin. Si je change ce petit détail c'est parce que dans ma fic j'avais besoin d'un autre généralissime que celui du manga et je ne voulais pas changer la cause de la mort de hughes pour autant).

Roy sortit de ses songes et se tourna vers la femme qui occupait ses pensées lorsqu'elle répondit à sa question.

- Je vais bien... C'est juste que... Je me sens bizarre... J'ai comme des frissons...  
- Vous êtes malade peut-être ?  
- Non ! Ça ne vient pas de moi... Mais de mes souvenirs.... Plus précisément des souvenirs que j'ai oublié. Ceux concernant l'enquête ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'essaye de me remémorer ce qu'il a bien pu se passer je ne me sent pas bien... Comme si il s'était passer quelque chose que je ne voulais pas me souvenir... C'est frustrant...  
- Il ne faut plus que vous y pensiez lieutenant : Sinon vous allez toujours vous sentir comme ça ! Profitez de cet après-midi de liberté avant de reprendre le train pour Central ce soir !  
- Vous avez raison mon colonel !  
- Parfait ! Dans ce cas retournons voir les autres ! Sinon ils font se faire des films. (Ndla : C'est n'est pas la peine Roy, c'est déjà fait xD)  
- Oui.

oOo

Et les paroles de Roy étaient vaine... car au cours de leur discussion Alex, Dave et Jean avait dérivés sur un tas de sujets et finirent par nos deux tourtereaux disparus on ne sait où...

- Tiens, le colonel et le lieutenant ne sont plus là ! Où sont-ils ?  
- Aucune idée !  
- En faite Jean ! La prochaine fois que tu vas en vacances, avec Roy, faudra que vous veniez passer quelques jours ici ! Et bien sur, vous emmènerez Riza avec !  
- Y'a pas de problème !  
- C'est génial alors !  
- On te présentera Sarah !  
- Sarah !?  
- C'est la petite soeur de Dave !  
- Oui, elle vient d'avoir 24 ans et la dernière fois elle m'a croisait en ville avec toi et Roy et depuis elle n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que je vous parle de vous deux !  
- Et vous allez me la présenter ?

Havoc était flatté ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour on lui présentait une chance pareille ! Surtout à lui et pas au colonel !

- On te la présente seulement si tu promets de ne jamais lui faire de mal !  
- Jamais de la vie ! Mais...  
- Quoi !?  
- Pourquoi moi et pas le colonel ?  
- Ben voyons Jean réfléchit ! Si Riza viens avec vous, Roy aura d'autre chat à fouetter que la soeur de Dave !  
- De quoi... ?  
- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y ait plus que de la simple amitié entre Roy et Riza !  
- Ah ça ! Bien sur que si ! Et depuis belle lurette ! (ndla: Nos deux tourtereaux sont pas discrets xD) Mais ils ne se le montrent jamais à cause de l'armée ! Les relations entre militaires sont très mal vu et déconseillées !  
- Dommage... Moi je trouve qu'ils forment un joli couple...  
- Oui moi aussi...  
- Vous parlez de quoi de beau ?

Les trois garçons sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas entendu Roy et Riza revenir et la question de la jeune femme les troubla... Avaient-ils entendu quelque chose de la conversation ? Apparemment non. riza aurait posé cette question par simple curiosité. Les garçons furent soulagés.

- Oh mais de rien !  
- Et bien dans ce cas ne restez pas là à parler de rien et venez ! Le colonel et moi avons trouvé des pieds de framboise ! (ndla: ça me donne faim...)  
- Cool ! Je commençais justement à avoir une petite faim !  
- Alex, espèce de glouton !

FIN

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	20. Epilogue : Retour à Central City

**Chapitre corrigé par ma beta !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Il était à présent vingt heures trente et la team Mustang était regroupée à la gare, faisant ses adieux à Alex, Dave et tous les autres qui étaient venu leur dire au revoir. Même Alexia était la, elle tendit un panier à Roy les larmes aux yeux.

- Avec maman on a préparée des cookies pour vous.  
- C'est gentil Alexia ! Mais il ne faut pas pleurer on se reverra !  
- Oui...  
- Et puis grâce à tes cookies on aura de quoi s'occuper pendant le trajet !

La remarque du colonel fit apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle commença à embrasser tout à tour tous les membres de l'équipe en finissant par Roy.

- Dit tonton ? Toi et jean vous allez revenir me dire bonjour de temps en temps ?  
- Mais bien sur !  
- On amènera plein de surprise !  
- Chouette !  
- je crois qu'Alexia va attendre votre retour avec impatience !

D'un autre côté, tandis qu'Alexia disait au revoir à Roy, Alex, Jeff et Dave parlaient avec Riza.

- Tu vas me manquer ma riri !  
- Oh mais ne pleure pas Alex !  
- mais je ne pleure pas ! j'ai ma fierté !  
- Rah... les mecs et leur fierté !  
- Hey Riza !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dave ?  
- la prochaine fois que tu viens, il faudra que tu mettes une mini jupe !

Dave n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qui Riza lui donna une baffe magistrale dans le crâne (ndla: Baffe à la Gibbs yeah NCIS powar xD).

- Et bien si c'est ça... dans ce cas on n'est pas près de se revoir !  
- Mais enfin Riza ! Avec les atouts que tu as, si tu faisais un effort tu pourrais avoir du succès !  
- désolée de te décevoir Dave, mais une assemblée de vicieux à mes pieds... Non merci !  
- oh mais Riza ! Il ne t'ai jamais arrivé de te lâcher dans la vie !  
- Et toi Dave ! Il ne t'est jamais arrivé dans la vie de passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans jouer les pervers machos ?  
- Alors la, c'est ce que l'on appelle se faire casser Dave !

Dave ne put répliquer car le sifflet du train retentit à cet instant.

- Bon on va y aller !  
- Bon retour à tous !  
- Merci !

La Team Mustang monta dans le train et firent de grands signent de mains aux autres restés sur le quai jusqu'à ce qu'Arnétise ne soit plus qu'un point dans leur point de vue. Ils était en route pour Central où de nouvelles aventures les attendais. Et ils n'étaient pas aux bouts de leur surprise !

FIN

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
